An Estel Story: Yesterday's Fears
by Golden Elanor
Summary: Young Estel is lost in the woods of Rivendell...will he find his way home? Includes the coming of Estel to Rivendell COMPLETED!
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't owe anything

Preface: This is just a short story about Estel, I excpect my readers to have some background information. If you don't understand the story, please feel free to mail me. But don't bother asking me questions like 'Who is Estel?'; my only answer would be: go read the books!!! (Yes, that includes the appendices)

This is also my chance to tell everybody to read the Mellon Chronicles written by Cassia & Sio. Another author worth checking out is Emmithar, 'Family is Home' and 'A Simple Hunting Trip' are really good.

My friend puck also writes good stuff (though it isn't LOTR) and if you'd read and reviewed her stories I'd really appreciate it.

So what are you waiting for? Go read those stories (after you read & reviewed mine that is ;)

Chapter one 

Estel woke up when the first rays of the sun touched his face. This was not unusual as he always woke up at dawn, he loved the morning, it was his favourite part of the day. Everything was fresh and new, the darkness was gone, replaced by the soft glow of the sun which chased away the shadows and showing all the wonderful colours in their full glory.

This morning, however, bore the forebodings of a storm, but Estel didn't recognize the signs and dressed up in his most comfortable clothes. He went to the kitchens of Rivendell in search for some food and company. Last evening there had been a fabulous feast with a lot of delicious foods and drinks, therefore the kitchens were very crowded with Elves cleaning the kitchens of the remnants of the party. Estel had enjoyed the celebration, he loved to see the Elves sing, dance and show their hunting skills. Gandalf had been there too, performing wonderful tricks and of course his firework had been magnificent. Estel had been too young to stay up during the entire feast, but had been allowed to stay past his bed time and though he had slept three hours shorter than usual it didn't seem to affect him.

'Good morning,' Estel said, greeting the Elves.

'Good morning, Estel,' answered a dark haired Elf, carrying a huge pile of dishes. 'I'm sorry but we haven't been able to make a decent breakfast yet, so you just have to grab some leftovers from yesterday. I suggest those sweet rolls, they are really delicious. Though not very wholesome,' he added, handing four tasty looking rolls. 'So don't tell Lord Elrond I gave you those instead of a healthy breakfast.'

Estel grinned. 'Don't worry, I won't.'

As the young human left the kitchens, he grabbed two apples from the fruit basket. He started looking for someone he could play with. First he went to the Gardens as they were usually crowded with Elves, who simply enjoyed the beauty of nature. However, this morning no one was to be found in the Gardens and therefore Estel decided to go inside and look for his brothers.

When he passed Elrohir's room, he saw his brother had not bothered to close the door the previous night. Estel chuckled as he realised Elrohir was still wearing his formal clothes. '_Elrohir must have had a good time yesterday!_' he thought.

Elladan's room was next and after peeking around the corner, Estel saw Elladan laying in his bed, snoring softly. Sighing, he closed the door and he went to Elrond's chambers, but as he arrived there the doors were closed. It was an unwritten rule that when the doors to the chambers of the Lord of Rivendell were closed, Elrond was not to be disturbed unless it was a matter of utmost importance. Estel left with a sigh, knowing his father did not consider boredom of his youngest son as 'a matter of utmost importance'.

Mocking he returned to the Gardens and sat down on one of the many benches. It was a warm day and though the flowers in the Gardens were withering the green place still radiated tranquillity. But Estel didn't see the peace of the Gardens, he was too preoccupied with thoughts about his brothers. He wished Elladan and Elrohir were here, that he could continue with his fighting lessons. Estel followed many classes, he learned how to speak and write Sindarin, Quenya and Westron, the language of Men. Elrond taught him history and he had just started to learn the basics of botany. But the classes Estel enjoyed most were the fighting lessons his brothers taught him, especially the few hunting sessions he had attended. Under the supervision of the twins Estel had become quite handy with his small bow and could defend himself reasonably with his two daggers. He moved almost as smoothly as an Elf and the trails he left could only be discovered by an Elf or a very talented tracker.

Thinking about all the exercises his brothers had taught him, an idea popped in Estel's mind. '_I could practice my archery skills myself, I don't need Elladan or Elrohir to teach me that, I know the techniques, I only need more practice to improve my shooting. I know where the training ground is, I won't be too far from Imladris, so it will be safe._'

Estel considered this idea and decided everything was better than sitting in the Gardens having no one to talk to and went back to his room to retrieve his bow and quiver.

After another quick but unsuccessful search for company, he left the house of Elrond and followed the path leading to the training ground. Red coloured leaves of the many trees were flowing deftly on the narrow path running through the woods which surrounded the valley of Rivendell, covering it with a soft carpet. On both sides of the path one could see last flowers granting their leaves to decorate the red carpet.

However, Estel paid no attention to the magnificence of the season as he started practicing, shooting his arrows in the tree trunks imagining it were orcs. He hated the foul creatures, they had murdered his parents. Though Estel didn't remember much about that horrible night, he still had nightmares. He would wake up terrified, only feeling emotions. He didn't remember anything, all he knew he was scared and missed his parents. But then, Elrond would be there comforting him, telling him everything would be all right. Sometimes he remembered flashes from his nightmares, but those images vanished very quickly, he was never calm enough to put them into words and when he finally had his emotions under control the images were gone. However, there were two events he could see very clearly, he didn't even had to be asleep to see the frightening pictures. Orcs running through a camp, his camp, swaying with their scimitars killing everything they saw, were it wounded, women or children. It didn't matter to them, they were ruthless in their slaughter.

Yet, however frightening the orcs were, they were nothing compared to the Eye. Though the eye didn't actually _do_ anything, it was simply there, observing the massacre. Estel couldn't see it clearly, it was vague as if covered in a mist, but still it emanated such malice, hatred and destruction it horrified the young human.

He had talked about his nightmares with Elrond, he had told the Elf Lord he didn't remember anything after the dreams, only emotions. He had told about the orcs, but had never mentioned the Eye. He was afraid Elrond would send him away, thinking he was crazy or otherwise too dangerous to keep up with.

Estel shook his head slightly as he brushed away the thoughts about his nightmares and retrieved his arrows from the tree trunk and continued shooting.

After a while Estel became restless once again. '_When would his brothers come to teach him how to climb in the trees as silently as possible? When would Ada take him to his chambers to teach him the history of Middle-Earth? When would _anyone_ come?_'

He found himself almost longing for Glorfindel's boring voice, explaining the grammar of Quenya.

A sudden noise attracted Estel's attention, it was an unsuspecting rabbit. He aimed carefully but he didn't have a clear shot. Silently he crept closer and notched an arrow and after aiming in front of the rabbit, just as Elrohir had taught him, he released it. But he missed his target by inches and cursing silently he ran after the rabbit, frustrated with himself for missing the animal. Half an hour later Estel finally gave up his fruitless chase. He sat down and looked around and though he didn't recognize where he was, he wasn't particularly worried. '_It's still morning, I have plenty of time to find my way home and besides, Ada and the twins will come to search for me if they won't find me in Imladris._'

He took an apple out of his pocket and after finishing it, he threw the core away as far as he could. He yawned and decided to take a short nap, he sought a nice spot and lay down. The lack of sleep had finally caught up with him and soon the forest was filled with the soft breathing of a sleeping Edain boy.

**TBC?**

========

Please R & R


	2. Chapter two

STUPID STUPID STUPID MISTAKE I HATE RABBITS

Thanx for pointing it out!!!

Et voila, the corrected version of chapter two…

Disclaimer: I don't owe anything

Preface: This is just a short story about Estel, I expect my readers to have some background information. If you don't understand the story, please feel free to mail me. But don't bother asking me questions like 'Who is Estel?'; my only answer would be: go read the books!!! (Yes, that includes the appendices)

This is also my chance to tell everybody to read the Mellon Chronicles written by Cassia & Sio. Another author worth checking out is Emmithar, 'Family is Home' and 'A Simple Hunting Trip' are really good.

My friend puck also writes good stuff (though it isn't LOTR) and if you'd read and reviewed her stories I'd really appreciate it.

So what are you waiting for? Go read those stories (after you read & reviewed mine that is ;)

Emmithar – Thank you very much for your review, I wanted to send you an e-mail back but couldn't find your address anywhere. I wanted to thank you for writing your LOTR-stories (I'm addicted to your simple hunting trip). I recently also checked out your 'fantasy' story A Fateful Journey, my reaction: I WANT MORE!!! It's really good, I can't wait to find out who those men are who kidnapped Annaa and Kalace!

Read ya around!

Chapter two 

While Estel was sleeping soundly, the residents of Rivendell slowly awoke. Elladan was one of the first to emerge from his room. Unknowingly he followed his adopted brother's steps and his first stop was the kitchen. By now the Elves had erased every trace of the party and their spirits had raised considerably. Elladan received a full plate and after a short talk with one of the Elves he went to the dining room. Just as he was about to sit down, he saw his father enter.

'Good morning, Ada,' he greeted.

'Good morning,' Elrond responded. 'I believe Elrohir has not left his room yet?' he asked raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Elladan laughed. 'Considering the amount of whine my dear brother has taken, I don't expect him to wake up for another couple of hours.'

Elrond chuckled, for he too remembered a rather cheerful Elrohir bidding him a good night at three in the morning.

For a while the two Elves ate in silence, both lost in thoughts.

'Ada?' Elladan asked his father after finishing his breakfast. "What do we do about the orcs near the border of Imladris? They're becoming bolder every day and I fear they will venture an attack soon.'

'I agree,' Elrond said, his eyes turning grave. 'They must be stopped soon. We will send a hunting party the day after tomorrow. Please see to the preparations, Elladan.'

'Yes father,' Elladan nodded and picking up his empty plate, he left.

Elrond remained in the dining room, contemplating about how much the world had changed in the past few decades.

'Lord Elrond,' a clear voice interrupted Elrond's meditations. 'Have you seen our young Edain? I am supposed to teach him Quenya, but he is nowhere to be found. I had Manhith and Romenthalion checking out all Estel's favourite places, but they were unsuccessful in their search for him.' Glorfindel stood in front of his Lord, eyes cast to the floor.

Elrond looked up in alarm. 'Estel is missing?' he asked.

'I am afraid so,' Glorfindel answered, finally finding the courage to face the look in the eyes of the Lord of Rivendell. Yet, Elrond was not angry with him and Glorfindel only saw his own concern for the boy reflected in Elrond's golden eyes.

Elrond was about to leave the dining room as Gandalf entered. 'Good morning,' the wizard greeted, but after seeing the look on Elrond's face, he immediately strode to the Elf's side. 'What happened, my friend? Tell me what troubles you this morning,' the Istari asked firmly but gently.

'We do not know where Estel is,' Elrond unconsciously brushed away the friendly arm the wizard had put on the Elf's shoulder. 'We have to find him. Glorfindel, please send someone to fetch my sons and then join us in my study.'

After Glorfindel had left, Elrond turned around and met Gandalf's slightly worried gaze. He wanted to say something, but stopped abruptly and strode briskly out of the dining room. Gandalf shook his head and followed Elrond to the study.

'Ada?' Elrohir simply asked, when he and Elladan arrived in the study. He saw Glorfindel and though the Elf sat in a comfortable chair he looked nervous. However, when he looked on the balcony, hoping to find his father, he saw Gandalf. 'Mithrandir? I thought you had planned to leave this morning?' Though Elrohir loved the old wizard, he knew Gandalf was never one to mess up his plans and something had to be seriously wrong to change the wizard's plans.

'I did, but something has happened and I feel my presence is more required here,' Gandalf said.

Before Elrohir could ask the wizard what he meant by his enigmatic remark, Elrond entered the room. The Elven Lord eyed weary, yet he wore a determined look.

'Estel is missing,' he said. 'He was last seen by Findor in the kitchens this morning, but we have no clues of his wanderings afterwards. Imladris has already been searched and it can be ruled out he is in Imladris.'

The twins looked at each other. 'Have you searched the training ground near the Eastern Falls?' Elladan asked. 'We use it to train Estel's archery. He loves to practice and I'm sure he knows how to get there, though he never actually went there alone.'

Elrond gave Glorfindel an inquiring glance.

Glrofindel shook his head, silently chastising himself for having overlooked the obvious place where the human would be.

'We leave in fifteen minutes,' was all Elrond said and he was the first to leave the meeting. The others followed swift and soon the study was empty.

Fifteen minutes later the searching party was ready and the four Elves and Gandalf took off in eastern direction.

'_My poor son, where are you? Please be all right._' Elrond hoped he wouldn't need the medical herbs he had brought with him. '_Where are you, my Estel?_'

'_We should have warned the residents of Imladris for those orcs! But we, foolish as we were, didn't want to spread needless panic._' Glorfindel thought. '_And now the Heir to the throne of Gondor might run into one of their bands._'

'_It is all my fault. How could I let this happen?_' Elladan wondered. '_Why did I pretend I was asleep when he peeked into my room this morning? If I hadn't been so selfish none of this would have happened…'_

'What is wrong, Elladan?' Elrohir asked his twin brother. Most people wouldn't be able to see something was wrong with his brother, but Elrohir recognized the mask Elladan wore; his brother was hiding his emotions behind the seemingly composed face. 

When Elladan didn't respond, Elrohir stopped his brother. 'Elladan, tell me what is wrong… Or do I have to beat it out of you?' he added with a wink.

'You wouldn't stand a chance,' Elladan laughed, but the joy didn't reach his eyes. As the twins slowly started walking again, he continued: 'It's just that I'm concerned about Estel,' he paused for a moment. 'I can't help to feel guilty.'

'What makes you think you are responsible for what happened? You didn't know Estel went to the training ground?' Elrohir replied, confused by Elladan's answer.

'That's the point! I knew! Or at least I should have guessed. I was awake this morning, when he checked my room. I knew it was Estel, I recognized his footfall. But I,' Elladan hesitated. 'I was being selfish and pretended to be asleep. I was still a bit sleepy and didn't feel like playing with him.' He cast his eyes downwards. 'It's my fault Estel is missing, if only I had went with him to the training ground; I could have rested there. So little trouble, and all this would never have happened.'

'But you couldn't foresee what would happen,' Elrohir told the elder twin. 'You didn't know Estel would go to the training ground. And you certainly couldn't know he would get lost.'

Elladan said nothing, not convinced by the words of his brother.

'Elladan, look at me,' Elrohir demanded. 'Look at me. You can't blame yourself for this. It isn't your fault.'

'It is not?' Elladan asked, his voice betraying his uncertainty.

'No, you couldn't possibly know what would happen.'

Elladan was quiet for a while, thinking about what Elrohir had said. 'I guess you are right,' he finally agreed.

Elrohir only smiled in response as the twins picked up their pace to catch up with the others.

Once they arrived at the training ground it was clear Estel was not there. The twins searched the ground and it didn't take long before Elrohir called the others. 'Estel has definitely been here this morning,' he said pointing to the tracks which indicated Estel's earlier presence.

They all followed the lead to the bushes. 'My guess is that Estel saw a small animal, probably a rabbit,' Elladan began. 'He then tried to shoot it using his bow,' he continued, picking up an abandoned arrow. 'When he missed his target, he took off after it.'

'He was frustrated,' Elrohir added, studying the marks the human had left. 'His footfall is heavier as if he didn't take heed when he chased his prey.'

The searching party followed the tracks. Elladan and Elrohir were leading the way, closely followed by their father. Glorfindel and Gandalf brought up the rear.

As the searching continued the time went by swiftly and the weather changed. Soon, the air was damp of the upcoming storm. It was not long before the first drops of rain began to fall. Still, the now soaked travellers continued their search for Estel, but it was becoming more difficult with each drop that fell, for the rain washed away Estel's trail.

But as the storm increased in intensity it was foolishness to keep up their search, they would probably not be able to see Estel had he been right in front of their nose because of the heavy rainfall.

'We have to go back!' Elrohir shouted, trying to make himself audible over the howling wind.

'No!' shouted Elrond. 'We have to find him!'

'Now, my Lord, be reasonable,' Glorfindel tried to calm the desperate Lord of Rivendell. 'We will not help matters if one of us receives injury. We have to go back, gather our strength and return to continue to search for Estel as soon as this raving storm has calmed down a bit.'

'No! We can't leave him!' Elrond pleaded, though he knew it was unwise to continue the search.

'Elrond, listen to me!' Gandalf forced the Elven Lord to look in the old wizard's eyes. 'What if either Elladan or Elrohir gets hurt? What will you do then?'

Elrond was the first to withdraw his gaze. 'You are right, as usual, my friend. Let us go back to Imladris.'

Thus the desperate company headed back to Rivendell, their spirits low. What does one do when Hope is lost?

**TBC**

========

Please R & R


	3. Chapter three

Important Note: this chapter is dedicated to Emmithar, because A) she is the best reviewer in the world; B) she has been kind enough to tell me how one says 'Farewell, my friend' in Elvish

Disclaimer: I don't owe anything

Preface: This is just a short story about Estel, I expect my readers to have some background information. If you don't understand the story, please feel free to mail me. But don't bother asking me questions like 'Who is Estel?'; my only answer would be: go read the books!!! (Yes, that includes the appendices)

This is also my chance to tell everybody to read the Mellon Chronicles written by Cassia & Sio. Another author worth checking out is Emmithar, 'Family is Home', 'A Simple Hunting Trip' and 'The White Wolves of Azscverbae' are really good. I'm also enjoying her non-LotR-fic 'A Fateful Journey' very much.

My friend puck also writes good stuff (though it isn't LOTR) and if you'd read and reviewed her stories I'd really appreciate it.

So what are you waiting for? Go read those stories (after you read & reviewed mine that is ;)

Lots of Author's Note this time:

1. Both Gilraen and Arathorn are slain

2. I am afraid my 2-year-old Estel isn't very trustworthy, just give him a fitting age as long as he is younger then in the main story… (blame it on the AU)

3. Unfortunately I am not a medical expert (I don't even follow Biology at school) so please forgive me if some facts are medically impossible 

Next part, the R2Rs (responses to reviews)

Emmithar – thanks again for reviewing and especially for translating

Dragon – I know, most times Estel is having trouble at home, but I wanted to write a different story (with only a minor guilt trip, that of Elladan)

Kawaii BlueBear – an Estel-being-lost story simply isn't complete without a guilt trip *g*

Anita – ze zijn elkaar inderdaad misgelopen, zoals je zult lezen in dit hoofdstuk

Heaven – thank you for your review and here the next instalment (at last)

Pippin-n-legolas  & elfchick – I'm afraid I didn't really followed your advice…but well, here's the next chapter

Yes, I'm finished, you can read chapter 3 now:

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ indicates it is the beginning (or ending) of a dream

* * * * * * * * indicates the passing of time

Chapter three 

When the first raindrops began to fall Estel woke up from his peaceful slumber. He hugged himself tightly as a cold breeze made him shiver. He stretched himself to ease the pain from his sore muscles caused by the fact he had been sleeping long in the same position. Looking around, he became slightly worried. For not only was he alone and lost, the weather had become more violent. Once again, Estel tried to figure out where he was, but it was of no avail. Eventually he chose a direction randomly. '_I guess it's wiser to start walking. Maybe I'll be lucky and choose the right direction back to Imladris,_' he thought, never been someone to wait patiently. He wanted to do something about a situation, not sit around. But Lady Fortuna was not with him and each step the little boy took, took him further away from Rivendell.

* * * * * * * *

Miserably Estel walked through the woods, not long ago he had eaten his second apple and the last roll he had saved from his breakfast.

The gentle raindrops had changed into a never-ending stream of falling water and Estel was now soaked and very cold; he decided to search for a place where he could shelter from the storm.

By chance he stumbled into a cavern. He entered it warily for he didn't know whether the cave was uninhabited or not. Carefully he ventured in further but still he could find no sign of another being in the cave. When he came at a point he couldn't see the entrance when he looked back, he decided not to go further and went back.

He settled himself near the entrance. '_I'm so cold,_' he thought. '_I need to start a fire so I can dry my clothes and warm up a bit._'

He looked around in the cave, hoping against hope there were dry wood pieces somewhere. His eye fell on a small store of firewood, neatly stacked. He didn't wonder why there would be a pile of wood in the cave, he was simply glad having found one. It took Estel not long to start a fire, for Elladan had taught him how to start one.

Estel took off his wet clothes and sat as close to the small fire as possible. His stomach rumbled and he thought about the delicious meal which was probably served in Rivendell right now. How he wished he was home again!

Outside the cave, there was a flash of lightning and Estel flinched to the cave's wall frightened. He was afraid of thunderstorms, not because of the flashes or the thunderbolts, but because of the nightmares they triggered.

It had been a night like this when the orcs had killed his parents and when he fell asleep on such a night he always had nightmares.

The young human tried desperately to stay awake, but as he gazed at the flames of the burning fire, sleep crept up to him slowly. Though he had slept in the woods a few hours, he was both physically and mentally drained by the day's events.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was quiet and little Estel lay on a pile of blankets in the arms of his mother Gilraen. As he looked up he could see the stars, shimmering above him. Carefully he wriggled out of his sleeping mother's arms and grabbing a blanket he went to find someone who could tell him where his father was. Suddenly he saw Halirion, one of his father's close friends and his advisor, standing guard.

'Halirion, where is daddy?' he asked.

'Arathorn is hunting orcs, little one,' Halirion answered, kneeling so he was at the same height as the small child. 'But he will be back soon.'

'When? Daddy promised me to let me learn how to fight!'

The delighted expression on the little boy's face, caused a grin spread across Halirion's face. 'I am sure he will be here in the morning. So why don't you go back to your mother and sleep till he comes back.'

'But I'm not sleepy, I want to learn how to fight!' Estel pouted.

Halirion laughed at the boy's enthusiasm, but was also a bit worried. 'Why do you want to fight so badly, child?'

'I want to protect mommy and daddy. Daddy always tells mommy and me to take care of each other when he goes away, but I also need to watch daddy, he might get hurt, but I can't defend him when I can't fight.'

Relieved it was only the boy's compassion which caused his need for fighting, Halirion reassured the boy. 'Your father is safe, he has many brave Rangers with him and the sons of Elrond are with him too.'

Estel felt a bit better, he had never met Elrond's sons but he knew they were great warriors.

'Off to bed now, before your mother discovers you're gone.' Estel didn't complain as Halirion picked him up and carried him to Gilraen.

Estel lay next to his mother and Gilraen automatically placed an arm around him and pulled him closer to her. It was not long before Estel was asleep again, safely tucked in his mother's arms.

* * * * * * * *

Loud hooves clattering woke him up again. It was still dark, he looked up and saw a single Ranger coming to the camp. The Ranger dismounted and quickly walked towards Gilraen who was already up.

'Gilraen,' the man shouted. 'We need to help them! There are simply too many orcs!'

'Slow down, Roforth,' Gilraen said. 'Please tell me calmly what happened?'

Roforth took a deep breath. 'We were heading back to the camp after having destroyed the orcs we set out to kill. But then, suddenly we stumbled on a large band of orcs, they took us by surprise and many were murdered in the first attack. Messengers were sent to warn the camp. We need reinforcements.'

Gilraen had heard enough and started giving orders to the Rangers. In no time there was a company of Rangers under the command of Halirion ready to set out north.

As the Rangers galloped away, Gilraen said to the remaining Rangers: 'We need to prepare the camp, most likely there will be many wounded and we must set out a watch in case an orc will somehow be able to get passed the others.'

Everybody went to prepare the camp, some people were preparing the medical tents, others went through their collection of herbs. The few swordsmen who hadn't joined the rescue team, went to watch the borders of the camp.

Gilraen sighed and stared in the direction where the rescue team had gone. 'Oh, Arathorn, please be okay,' she mumbled softly to herself.

'Don't worry, mommy,' Estel said. 'Daddy will be okay, the sons of Elond are with him.'

'Elrond,' Gilraen corrected absently, still worried about her husband. Then her gaze fell on her son, she hugged him tightly and tears were in her eyes.

'Mommy?' Estel asked. 'You're scaring me.' Gilraen was a proud woman, Estel had never seen her cry, but now there were tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

'I feel like something terrible is going to happen,' she whispered in the air.

Then she composed herself for the sake of her son. 'But it's probably nothing. Daddy will come home and we will have a great feast to celebrate the victory.'

Estel, however, was still worried but tried to be brave. He was about to respond, but then one of the Rangers hurried towards them.

'Gilraen,' he addressed the woman, bowing his head slightly. 'Sounds of hooves heading to the camp are heard and we believe it's Arathorn.'

Gilraen didn't give him the chance to finish his sentence as she ran to the northern borders of the camp, Estel following quickly behind her.

As Estel neared the border, he suddenly turned around feeling as if someone was watching him from the south. As he came to a full stop, he heard a startled, strangely cut off cry of one of the Rangers standing guard.

Then orcs could be seen attacking from the south. Most Rangers were near the northern border, anxious to be reunited with their loved ones and the vicious attack of the orcs came as a surprise.

Gilraen immediately shouted orders and soon the Rangers were fighting for their lives, but it was hopeless; every time an orc was slain two took their place. Estel looked at his mother as she grabbed him roughly and led him to a tent in the centre of the camp.

'Quickly,' she said. 'Hide under this pile of blankets and keep quiet, no matter what happens. Do not come out unless someone speaks Elvish to you.'

'But…' Estel objected.

'Promise me!' Gilraen urged.

'Okay, I promise,' Estel gave in.

Gilraen then pulled him close and a little sob escaped her throat, 'I love you, my child.'

She then left the tent and pulled out the tent pegs, causing the tent to collapse. She threw some branches on the heap that once was a tent and made it appear as if it had been destroyed during the fight. She took a deep breath and drew her sword, ready for the battle. It was not long before the first orc attacked her and she thrust her sword deep inside it's flank. Many followed and Gilraen's sword was covered in the foul creatures' blood. As the battle continued, more and more orcs came and Gilraen realized it was hopeless, they could never win this battle.

'Gilraen!' someone shouted. 'Gilraen!'

Gilraen turned around, it was Arathorn. 'Arathorn!'

Arathorn pulled his wife away from the battlefield. 'I came as soon as we heard the camp was under attack!'

'What about the band of orcs that had ambushed you before?' Gilraen asked, knowing there was no chance they could fight at two fronts at the same time.

'I left Elladan, Elrohir and the other Elven warriors to deal with them,' he replied. 'Is our son safe?'

Gilraen nodded. There was no more time to talk, the orcs had approached the place where they had been talking. Together Arathorn and Gilraen charged towards the orcs, fighting unwearyingly, fighting for their child, for the Hope of the Dúnedain.

* * * * * * * *

In the collapsed tent, Estel was able to hear all the sounds coming from the battlefield, cries of agony mixed with the metal sound of swords clashing together.

He tried to be patient; he knew his should obey his mother, but he could not contain his curiosity and he made a small hole out of which he could peek outside. What he saw made him wish he hadn't disobeyed his mother.

Blood. Pain. Scimitars. Sadness. Malice. Horror. Bodies. Fear. Sorrow. Hatred. Tears. Despair. Death.

Though Estel didn't want to see the cruelty surrounding him, he wasn't able to pull his eyes away from the scene. He searched for his parents, they were fighting side by side. Many orcs' corpses lay at their feet, slain by their swords. Fascinated Estel saw his parents fight, it was as if they were performing a deadly dance but the stakes of this dance were high: their lives.

Suddenly Arathorn staggered, Estel could not see why because the man stood with his back to him. As Arathorn started to fall, Estel heard a heart-piercing cry. 'Arathorn! NO!'

All sounds seemed to dim, as in slow motion he saw his mother wrap an arm around her husband, easing him to the ground. Their heads close to each other they whispered softly, but it was not long before his father's body went limp. His head fell backwards revealing an arrow protruding from his eye. Still caught in the shock of his father's death, Estel saw an orc raising his scimitar to slay his mother.

'No!' he tried to scream, but no sound left his mouth. Helplessly he saw the scimitar come down, embedding itself deep in Gilraen's back. He watched as his mother's body slumped over that of his father.

All of a sudden sound and motion came back. He wanted to rush into the battle, to kill those who had murdered his parents, he hated them. He wanted to revenge his parents. But then he remembered his promise.

Keep quiet, no matter what happens…do not come out… 

_But…_

_Promise me!_

_Okay, I promise_

_I love you, my child_

And he kept his promise to his mother, though it caused him great pain to see their bodies laying in the battlefield. As his eyes were clouded by tears he saw a red Eye covering the camp. The contour was not clear, as if it was a mere shadow of the real Eye. And though it didn't seem to be focused, Estel feared it. It seemed to feed on the pain and the agony which radiated from the battle. It seemed to revel in darkness. It was evil.

* * * * * * * *

How long he had been hidden, he did not know, but suddenly the orcs were gone and he saw a group of people speaking softly to each other in the light of morning. He immediately looked to the place his parents had fallen. They weren't there.

'Where are they?' he cried out, rushing out of the collapsed tent. 'What did you do to them? Give them back!'

The group turned around, raising their weapons slightly. It was a group of Elves. A dark-haired Elf, who seemed to be the leader stepped forward.

'What do you mean?' he demanded, rather harshly.

Estel was a bit startled by the coldness in the Elf's voice, but he answered the question. 'My parents, they, they are…' he couldn't say the word, it was too painful; he cast his eyes downwards.

Another Elf, looking exactly as the leader, yet wearing a gentler expression, kneeled before the boy and forced him to look into his grey eyes. 'It's all right, you no not have to say it. But, please, tell me your parents' names?'

'A…' he began, but his voice broke down. He took a deep breath. 'Arathorn and Gilraen,' he said, unable to stifle the quiver in his voice.

The gentle Elf stood up and the two identical Elves shared a look.

'We need to get you into safety," the stern Elf said. 'You will come with us to Imladris, father will decide what will be done.'

'But what about mommy and da… my parents?' Estel asked.

The stern Elf seemed to hesitate, but the gentle one laid an arm on his shoulder. 'He deserves the chance to say goodbye to them.'

The stern Elf nodded once and then walked away.

'Come, I will take you to your parents,' the gentle Elf said, taking Estel's hand in his and leading him to a tent. 'We did not take them anywhere, we merely cleaned them to give them a proper burial.'

Inside the tent, there were many Elves, most of them could be seen tending to the wounded, many moans could be heard from the right side of the tent. Turning to the left, he saw fewer Elves, a single Elf could be seen cleaning a man and two others were covering a body with white clothes. Silently the gentle Elf lead him to two bodies, laying a bit aside of the others. It was clear this were his parents. He took a deep breath to prepare himself.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' the gentle Elf asked Estel, looking deep into the human's eyes.

Estel nodded firmly. The Elf pulled away the white clothes that covered the bodies and then stepped back tactfully.

Estel looked at the bodies which once had held the spirits of Arathorn and Gilraen. It looked as if they were asleep. Estel was surprised their faces showed such a tranquillity, not displaying the weariness they had showed in life. A single tear escaped his eye and he closed them.

'Goodbye mommy,' he whispered. 'Goodbye daddy. I'll miss you.'

Then he opened his eyes again, beholding the two bodies. '_No,_' Estel corrected himself. '_Not bodies, but corpses._'

He turned around to face the gentle Elf, trying to hold back his tears. 'I am ready to leave.'

The Elf pulled the clothes back mumbling softly: 'Namaarie, Mellonamin.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Estel gasped and sat up quickly, staring with unseeing eyes, tears flooding freely down his face. He knew not why he felt so terrible, all he remembered was a vague picture of a woman's face, but even that image was fading. '_Ada,_' he cried. '_Oh, Ada, where are you?! I need you!_'

TBC 

Namaarie, Mellonamin = Farewell, my friend

========

Please R & R


	4. Chapter four part one

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL

First of all I'd like to apologize for not updating sooner; it is they usual excuse: school work. I had many tests and me being me means that I hadn't really prepared myself so I had loads of subjects to catch up with. And then the special extended DVD edition of FotR arrived… *mine…my precious…it is mine* …sorry for that, couldn't control myself

Anyway, I'm in the middle of my holidays now and plan to post the second (and last) part of chapter four before December the 29th.

Disclaimer: I don't owe anything

Author's Note: this certainly is Alternate Universe (the longer I write, the more alternate it becomes…).

Preface: This is just a short story about Estel, I expect my readers to have some background information. If you don't understand the story, please feel free to mail me. But don't bother asking me questions like 'Who is Estel?'; my only answer would be: go read the books!!! (yes, that includes the appendices)

This is also my chance to tell everybody to read the Mellon Chronicles written by Cassia & Sio. Another author worth checking out is Emmithar, 'Family is Home', 'A Simple Hunting Trip' and 'The White Wolves of Azscverbae' are really good. I'm also enjoying her non-LotR-fic 'A Fateful Journey' very much.

My friend puck also writes good stuff (though it isn't LOTR) and if you'd read and reviewed her stories I'd really appreciate it.

So what are you waiting for? Go read those stories (after you read & reviewed mine that is ;)

A/N: I'm not very good at writing action and/or battle scenes, so please forgive me if they are rather bad written. Also I'd like to ask you not to pay too much attention to the whole 'time and place' stuff for I'm afraid that also doesn't exactly fit

R2R's:

Puck – I'm sure one day I'll explain everything, but not today *g* Anyway, personally I think now you know pretty about Middle-Earth, certainly enough to survive here! And shut up about posting time

Kawaii BlueBear – you know, I'm really not such an evil person, not yet at least *eg* And if I were you I wouldn't be so sure Estel won't encounter orcs at all…

Emmithar – I'm glad you liked the dream scene and I hope you'll like Elladan and Elrohir's point of view too. And I really did mean what I said, though maybe I should have said _in my opinion_ she is the best reviewer in the world

Dragon – *blushes* someone said it was one of the best things she's read on FF.net!!! And now I finally discovered why I woke up one morning and suddenly seemed to have turned green *glares accusingly*; I'm truly sorry for not reviewing your stories, but I will once I posted this chapter

ThE iNsAnE oNe – do you have any idea how hard it is to type that name?! (just joking!) anyway, proudly presenting chapter four (just keep in mind it's better late than never)

( ) – thank you for reviewing and I'd like to ask you a favour: please leave a name, any name, next time, it's just nicer to have a name going with a review ;-)

Anita – één van mijn favoriete reviewers! Hartstikke bedankt voor het trouw reviewen van al m'n hoofdstukken en ik hoop dat je ook hiervan zult genieten

Belothien - *gasps* No, it can't be! One of the best writers on FF.net reviewing my story?! *dances around her room yelling and screaming until someone knocks on the door telling her to stop* En yep, Elladan is 'the stern one' and Elrohir 'the gentle Elf'. Nogmaals: ik vind je verhaal absoluut te gek! (heerlijk hè, dat Engels en Nederlands door elkaar!)

These pre-story-things just get longer and longer… anyway here's chapter four:

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ indicates it is the beginning (or ending) of a dream/memory

* * * * * * * * indicates the passing of time

**Chapter four part one**

The searching party arrived at the gates of Rivendell, the members did not utter a word. Elves ran towards them, eager to hear whether they had found Estel, but after casting a single glance at Elrond's face, they wordlessly took over the horses to look after them.

Once inside, Elrond turned to his sons: 'Elladan, Elrohir, take some rest, you will need your strength when we continue our search at dawn.'

The twins bowed their heads and left towards their chambers. Neither spoke a word as they walked through the beautifully ornamented halls of Rivendell. Finally they arrived at Elladan's bedroom.

'Maer dû, Elladan,' Elrohir said softly.

'Maer dû, nín muindor,' came the slightly muffled reply as Elladan closed his door.

Elrohir continued down the hallway until he came to his own bedroom, standing in the doorway he could see Estel's room. For a while he stood indecisively, but then walked to his little brother's room. A small but sad smile lit his face as he picked up a cuddly toy which had been tucked away underneath the pillow. It was Imthôlion, the cuddly toy Elladan and he had given Estel when he was little. And though Estel always denied the fact, Elrohir knew he sometimes slept with Imthôlion.

Clutching Imthôlion tighter Elrohir thought back to the day when fate had given them Hope to raise.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a bright morning, yet the wind blew with an ill breeze and Elrond Halfelven, gifted with foresight, had warned his twins. 'Beware of this day, my sons, for evil is lurking, awaiting its chance to strike. Yet, always remember that though dark the hour may appear, do not give up hope.'

Now the Elven Lord stared out of his balcony down at the small company of Elves who would set out to help the Rangers in destroying a band of orcs. Among the Elven warriors he could see his son Elladan, but Elrohir was nowhere to be seen. He frowned and was about to descend to look for his youngest, as a shout rang out through Rivendell.

'Elrohir! We're leaving right now! We're not waiting a second longer!' Elladan shouted just as his twin hurried down the steps of Rivendell. He ran to his already packed horse, not paying attention to his brother. Giving it a small nudge Elrohir left behind a rather surprised Elladan. As he passed the gates of Rivendell, he turned around in his saddle: 'Hurry up, Elladan, or we'll be late!'

'What?! Me?!' Elladan exclaimed indignantly, rushing after his twin. 'I wasn't the one who was late!'

'I wasn't the one who got his hunting tunic all muddy and then stole his brothers' one,' Elrohir retorted.

'I did no such thing,' Elladan denied weakly.

'Oh no?' Elrohir asked. 'Then please explain why _your_ tunic has a small horse head embroidered at the collar?'

'A horse head?' Elladan repeated confused.

'Yes, I asked Aldanna to embroider horse heads on my clothes after the last time you stole my clothing.'

Elladan chuckled at the memory. The two brethren had attended to Arathorn's wedding and their father Elrond had insisted they would wear their formal clothes, so they had packed their beautiful clothes in their packs. As they rode to the base camp of the Rangers, they had had much fun, squabbling about everything they could come up with and at some point Elladan's pack had fallen into a pool of mud. Only when they had arrived at the Rangers' camp, Elladan had discovered he hadn't properly closed it and the contents were ruined, including his formal clothing. So he had 'borrowed' Elrohir's set. At the wedding he, Elladan, had looked as a true Elven prince, but Elrohir, wearing his usual clothes, had seemed no more than a servant compared to the exuberance of the fair Elven clothing the elder twin was dressed in.

A quick glance at Elrohir told Elladan that his brother still waited for an explanation. 'Well, I wanted to ask whether I could borrow your tunic yesterday evening, but I couldn't find you, yet I needed the clothes so I decided to borrow them in advance. I figured I could ask your permission later, but then I forgot all about it,' he trailed off, knowing he had lost this argument.

'That was a very convincible speech, my dear brother,' came the cheerful response of Elrohir. He paused for a moment, then continued: 'I'm quite curious what Ada will say about it when we get home.'

'No! You can't tell him!' Elladan whispered frantically. 'He's still mad  at me for that hunting incident.'

Elrohir was now laughing openly. 'You shouldn't have so many 'incidents' then.'

'Let's not speak about _your_ incidents, shall we?' Elladan growled. 'I'm afraid even we, immortals, will run out of time.'

The two Elves continued their bickering while the Elven company made their way to the point where they would meet Arathorn.

* * * * * * * *

It was early in the evening when the company arrived at the meeting point and the Rangers hadn't arrived yet. However, it was not long before one of the Elves saw Arathorn and his Rangers approach.

Elladan and Elrohir immediately rode towards them.

'You're late,' Elrohir said. 'We've been waiting for hours.'

Elladan rolled his eyes. 'Don't pay attention to him, he's still annoyed because I borrowed his tunic.'

'Borrowed?' Arathorn asked with a twinkle in his eye. 'As in 'borrowed' at my wedding?'

Elrohir sniggered and Elladan threw him an icy glare. 'No, it was completely different,' he said and then rode away, muttering about killing brothers and very dear friends.

Elrohir and Arathorn looked at each other smiling, then Arathorn said: 'I'm truly sorry I'm late, but I couldn't tear myself away from my family.'

'I know, mellonamin,' Elrohir said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.'

Both were silent for a while, thinking of the loved ones they had left behind. Elrohir then asked: 'How fares Lady Gilraen?'

'As brave and lovely as ever,' Arathorn said, smiling broadly. 'And yes, she still has me under her thumb.'

Elrohir smiled, an image of the young but strong wife of Arathorn entering his mind, but he was interrupted by Arathorn: 'How is Lord Elrond? Is everything well in Rivendell?'

'Yes, things are as usual in Imladris, and that includes father: he worries too much about Elladan and me,' Elrohir sighed. 'After all these years he should know we can take care of ourselves, we know the dangers of the world.'

Arathorn's look softened. 'It does not matter how old you are or how many dangers you have faced, your father will always worry for your safety, that's what parents do.'

'Speaking from your own experience?' Elladan asked teasingly, as he led his horse next to Arathorn's. 'I don't think I have ever heard you say such wise statements.'

'As a matter of fact, yes I do speak from my own experience,' Arathorn said proudly.

'What?!' Both sons of Elrond cried out in surprise.

'You really are a father?' Elladan asked.

Arathorn nodded. 'Aragorn is the finest boy you could wish for. As beautiful and lovely as his mother and he also has her brave heart and clever wits.'

'Congratulations!' Elrohir said warmly.

'You scamp, why didn't you tell us!' Elladan hit him on the shoulder playfully.

Arathorn just grinned, he was about to respond when an Elf came towards them.

'Lords,' he addressed the three. 'We have located the orcs we were looking for.'

The two Elves and human became serious.

'Thank you, Luinrod,' Elladan said. Then he turned to the warriors. 'You all know what is expected of you: do not hold back for you will be killed for your mercy.'

Silently the Elves and Rangers crept closer until the orcs were within shooting range of both an Elvish and Ranger's bow. Then the attack began: the archers fired their first assault and many of the orcs fell to the ground, arrows protruding from their bodies. As the orcs were still recuperating from the first assault the Rangers attacked with flashing swords and soon all the orcs were dead. The battle had been won with few casualties and only one Ranger had not survived. After they had burned the carcasses, the Rangers felt victorious and were talking about the celebrations they would arrange once they would reach their camp. The Elves, however, felt uneasy.

'Something is wrong, Elladan, I can feel it,' Elrohir whispered.

'I know, the number of orcs was small, usually they operate in larger groups,' Elladan replied. 'Keep your eyes open and your senses alert.'

Elrohir did not respond, but tightened his grip on his bow and his eyes were clouded with worry.

They had not gone far, as all at once the Elves froze, they could feel an evil presence, even the Men sensed it for their laughter died away.

'Elladan?' Arathorn asked. 'What does this mean?'

The Elf did not move, but his senses were on hyper alert trying to discover more about the dark presence. 'I do not know,' he finally said. 'But it is definitely evil. We should not linger here and return to your camp fast. I have a bad feeling about this.'

Arathorn gave the signal and the warrior company rode as fast as they could.

* * * * * * * *

Suddenly animal like screeches could be heard and arrows thick as the rain came whistling through the woods, killing many an Elf and Man.

'Orcs!' one of the Elves shouted, immediately notching an arrow of his own. The other Elves followed swift and soon orcs fell, killed by Elven arrows.

The Rangers were not as keen eyed, but it was not long before they could see their enemies too and once again a battle began.

The orcs attacked ferociously and a feeling of despair overtook the Rangers. Somehow it seemed they could not win this battle, that all was hopeless. However, their captain, Arathorn, stood tall and encouraged his people not give in to the darkness.

Yet, as the battle continued, gradually despair started to poison even Arathorn's heart. '_There are so many of them, this fight is hopeless, it wouldn't make any difference if we'd give up right here and now._' But another voice kept him going on, '_Fight! Do not give in to despair, fight for your wife and child, fight!_'

'Arathorn!' a Ranger screamed. 'There are too many, we need reinforcements if we want to live to see another day!'

Arathorn agreed and took apart five Rangers. 'I need you to get to the camp and tell them to send reinforcements. Do you understand?'

'Yes, my lord,' one of them said, a young but promising Ranger, who went by the name of Roforth. 'You can count on us, we won't let you down.'

Arathorn gave him an encouraging slap on his shoulder and then pushed him away, 'Now go!'

Turning around, Arathorn saw an orc raising its scimitar to slay an Elf and he threw his knife in the creature's stomach and the battle went on.

All of a sudden the feeling of despair was gone. The hoards of orcs didn't seem so large any more and the hearts of the Rangers were full of hope again, they could see light at the end of darkness once more.

Yet, Arathorn's feeling of triumph did not last long as he saw Elladan hurrying towards him.

'Arathorn!' the Elf called as he fought his way to his friend. 'This battle does not feel right,' he said, pulling Arathorn away from the fight. 'All felt an evil presence, draining our courage and diminishing our skills. Yet it has disappeared before we were defeated though its victory was near at hand, I do not understand. Something is wrong.'

'I agree,' Arathorn started, but was interrupted by the arrival of a group of Rangers led by Halirion.

The moment Arathorn saw them, he understood. 'It's a trap!' he cried out. 'Back to the camp, they're planning to destroy it! Back to the camp!'

'But what about these orcs, the battle has not yet been won. They will follow us and attack from behind,' a red haired Ranger objected.

'Leave them to us,' Elladan said. 'We will take care of them.'

Arathorn nodded and gave a small grateful smile. 'Hannad le, melloneamin.'

Elladan and Elrohir followed Arathorn with their eyes as he and his Rangers rode off.

'Do you think I made the right decision by letting them go to the camp on their own?' Elladan asked.

'What choice did you have?' Elrohir replied.

'Maybe we should not have split up; we could have killed these orcs first and then went to the camp together.'

'I do not know the right answer, but either way I do not think Arathorn had agreed to wait a second longer to rescue his family.'

Elladan sighed, then turned towards the battle between Elves and orcs. Together the sons of Elrond rode back to the battle.

* * * * * * * *

It was not long before the orcs were either dead or had fled. Yet, the Elves had not gone far as another storm of dark arrows met them, effectively stopping them from aiding the Rangers in the camp.

Elladan gave a frustrated cry. 'This way we will never make it in time!'

Elrohir laid a supportive hand on his brother's shoulder. 'Remember what Ada said: _Do not give up hope_.'

This band of orcs was just as easily defeated as the previous one, but the Elves knew there would be another band after this one, and then another would follow, and another…

* * * * * * * *

Finally the Elves of Rivendell arrived at the Rangers' camp after many battles yet with little losses. In the camp orcs were still fighting, but the Elves created the preponderance that was needed to defeat them and soon none of the horrible creatures lived.

The camp was a carnage. Tents were on fire, bodies of women and children covered the forest floor, innocent blood was mingled with the clear water of the forest rivers. A father could be seen holding his dead child, a wife her lifeless husband.

Elrohir's eyes desperately sought for Arathorn, but in his heart he knew the leader of the Dúnedain was no longer alive.

Elladan stood motionless in the middle of the camp, his face revealed no emotion, yet his hands trembled and his eyes were clouded by grief and regret. '_We should have listened more carefully to Ada and our own feelings that warned us of danger._'

Waendilion, an Elf who had dwelled many years on Arda, quietly told the warriors to aid the wounded and attend to the dead.

Then the moment came one of the Elves came with the tiding they had found Arathorn's body, he had died in the arms of his wife. Time seemed to pass by, but Elladan and Elrohir did not notice it, dazed by the day's events.

Elrohir was roused of his melancholy when he suddenly heard a voice: 'Where are they? What did you do to them? Give them back!'

He turned around quickly, an arrow halfway notched, but he immediately lowered his bow as he saw to whom the pain filled voice belonged: a small human boy.

Still greatly troubled by the loss of so many Elves and Rangers, Elladan asked: 'What do you mean?'

The boy looked taken aback, but stood his ground. 'My parents, they, they are…'

Elrohir immediately understood they had been killed and sensing Elladan would probably makemattersworse in the state of mind he was in, he kneeled to the boy's height, trying to make him more comfortable. 'It's all right, you do not have to say it.'

The small human looked up and Elrohir gasped when he saw his eyes, for they were the same silver grey as his own. Though they were red rimmed because of tears, they still shone with the sparkle that had once glittered in Arathorn's eyes. It were the eyes of the line of Beren and Lúthien.

Yet, Elrohir needed certainty this was the Heir of Isildur. 'Please, tell me your parents' names?'

'Arathorn and Gilraen,' they boy said with a quavering voice.

Elrohir stood up and looked at Elladan. '_So this was Aragorn._'

'We need to get you into safety,' Elladan said. 'You will come with us to Imladris, father will decide what will be done.'

'But what about mommy and da… my parents?'

Elladan hesitated, he was not sure whether it was completely safe in the camp and he could not bear to loose Aragorn. '_The least I can do is make sure Arathorn's son will survive._'

'He deserves the chance to say goodbye to them,' Elrohir said softly.

Elladan could not help the tears that threatened to fall at his brothers' last words; he nodded once and turned around quickly.

Elrohir took Aragorn's hand and brought him to the tent where they treated the wounded and had laid in state the dead. He led him to the place where Arathorn and Gilrain rested. As he noticed Aragorn took a deep breath, he looked into the child's eyes, trying to judge the boy's strength. 'Are you sure you want to do this?'

Aragorn nodded and Elrohir was pleased with what he saw. '_Yes, the boy certainly is his father's son._'

Elrohir pulled back the clothes a bit, uncovering the faces of Arathorn and his wife.

'Goodbye mommy, goodbye daddy,' he heard Aragorn whisper.

'_Fate can be so cruel,_' the Elf thought as he looked at the young Heir of Isildur.

'I am ready to leave,' Aragorn said.

As Elrohir covered the bodies once again, he mumbled softly: 'Namaarie, Mellonamin.'

A silver tear fell next to another one, though the first one was smaller it still was of the same silver grey colour.

Outside Waendilion sighed, knowing that Elladan was trying to find a culprit for this massacre, but didn't find anyone to blame but himself.

'Elladan,' he said. 'It was the orcs you should blame, not yourself.'

'I know,' came the agonized response. 'But I can't stop thinking what would have happened if I had made different choices.'

'What is done, cannot be undone. Some things just have to happen, it is the course of life.'

As Elladan looked up, Waendilion was gone, but he could see Elrohir and Aragorn coming out of the tent.

He looked at Elrohir, who nodded, telling him Aragorn was ready to go to Rivendell. When Elladan saw Aragorn, his heart wrenched at the sight of the sad boy and he felt nothing but compassion.

'Come,' he said. 'You will ride with us to Imladris.'

Aragorn looked to the Elf on hearing the much gentler voice and followed him to the two horses.

As they were ready to mount, Aragorn asked tentatively: 'Sirs? Could I please know your names?'

'But of course,' Elrohir said, chastising himself for not telling the human earlier. 'I'm Elrohir and this is my brother Elladan, we are the sons of…'

Aragorn did not give him a chance to finish. 'You!' he yelled. 'You were supposed to protect him! Halirion told me daddy was safe because of you, and I believed him. It's your fault he is dead!'

The accusing words were like a slap in the face and Elladan collapsed on the forest floor, staring at the world with unseeing eyes. '_It _is_ my fault then, even this small human child can see it._'

Elrohir saw his brother fall to his knees, but found himself not being able to move. '_No, it can't be, please, let him forgive us our mistake._'

He then saw Aragorn running towards the woods and broke free of his paralysed state. He tried to run after the human, but Waendilion stopped him.

'Let him be, Elrohir, he needs to be alone right now,' the Elf said. 'Don't worry, he will come back. Just send someone to look after him.'

'I will go myself,' Elrohir said.

'But do not interfere,' Waendilion warned him.

Elrohir followed Aragorn into the woods, the boy had not gone far. As Elrohir peeked through the leaves of the tree he could see the boy sitting with his back to a tree trunk, crying softly. Elrohir's heart spoke up, telling him to go to the child and comfort him, but an arm stopped him.

'Remember what Waendilion said: _Do not interfere_,' Elladan, who had followed him, whispered in his ear.

'It's all their fault,' Aragorn half sobbed half yelled and the twins' hearts cringed in guilt.

'No, I have to be honest with myself, mommy told me never to lie, especially not to myself. If it was Elladan and Elrohir's fault daddy died, then it was mine that mommy is gone. Daddy told me to take care of her often enough, yet I couldn't prevent her death. So Elladan and Elrohir can't be guilty.'

The words spoken aloud not only had a calming effect on Aragorn, but the sons of Elrond were also comforted by the child's simple yet true logic.

'It's the fault of the orcs! But why did they attack the camp? Why? I can understand why they fought with daddy, but why did they attack our camp? Why?!'

The last words were screamed accusingly towards the heaven above and the twins decided this was the time to come out of their hiding place. They moved loudly as not to startle Aragorn and as soon as the boy heard them he wiped away his tears of anger and sorrow and rose from the ground.

'I apologize for my behaviour, it was uncalled for and I certainly do not hold either of you responsible for any death, please forgive me for my outburst,' he said formally.

'There is no need to ask for our forgiveness,' Elrohir said gently, leading the boy once again to the horses.

They mounted and Aragorn sat in front of Elrohir, wrapped in a warm blanket and the secure arms of the Elf. A small group of Elven warriors would escort the Heir of Isildur to Rivendell, the rest would stay in the Rangers' camp to look after the wounded. No word was said as the Elves rode to the Elven realm and soon Aragorn dozed off, not really sleeping yet not fully awake.

~*~*~*~*~

Elrohir came back from his trip down memory lane as someone else entered Estel's room.

'Elrohir?'

'Yes, Elladan, I'm here.'

'I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go to Estel's room,' Elladan said hesitantly.

'I couldn't stop thinking of Estel either,' Elrohir answered.

The two brothers sat together on Estel's bed, thinking of how much their little brother meant to them, both finding solace in the presence of each other.

TBC 

Mellonamin = My friend

Maer dû, nín muindor = Good night, my brother

Hannad le, melloneamin = Thank you, my friends

========

Please R & R


	5. Chapter four part two

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I NEED YOUR HELP, YES, _YOUR_ HELP *points at reader*; I NEED A (NEW, BETTER) TITLE FOR THIS STORY. I MEAN, 'AN ESTEL STORY' DOES SOUND A BIT STUPID, DON'T YOU THINK? SO PLEASE, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, SEND ME AN E-MAIL OR SIMPLY LEAVE A REVIEW. PLEASE HELP ME? *big pleading puppy dog eyes***

**Note: this chapter is dedicated to Anita, one of the best reviewers on FF.net: you go girl!**

Disclaimer: I don't owe anything, not even the tea I used in this chapter

Author's Note: this certainly is Alternate Universe (the longer I write, the more alternate it becomes…).

Preface: This is just a short story about Estel, I expect my readers to have some background information. If you don't understand the story, please feel free to mail me. But don't bother asking me questions like 'Who is Estel?'; my only answer would be: go read the books!!! (yes, that includes the appendices)

This is also my chance to tell everybody to read the Mellon Chronicles written by Cassia & Sio. Another author worth checking out is Emmithar, 'Family is Home', 'A Simple Hunting Trip' and 'The White Wolves of Azscverbae' are really good. I'm also enjoying her non-LotR-fic 'A Fateful Journey' very much.

My friend puck also writes good stuff (though it isn't LOTR) and if you'd read and reviewed her stories I'd really appreciate it.

So what are you waiting for? Go read those stories (after you read & reviewed mine that is ;)

A/N: I'm not very good at writing action and/or battle scenes, so please forgive me if they are rather bad written. Also I'd like to ask you not to pay too much attention to the whole 'time and place' stuff for I'm afraid that also doesn't exactly fit

R2R's:

Kawaii BlueBear – Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you'll like this chapter too

Anita – dit hoofdstuk is voor jou!

Belothien – E&E&E are my favourites too *g*

Emmithar – Thanks for pointing out it's hannad _lle_ and no, I don't think it's sad you can read Elvish, I think it's great! I want to learn it too, but well, right now I don't have enough time, but who knows, maybe one day I'll actually have time I can spare *g*

Puck – Well, I simply _had_ to add a bit of Shakespeare to this fic, now it isn't entirely crap…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ indicates it is the beginning (or ending) of a dream/memory

* * * * * * * * indicates the passing of time

Chapter four Part two 

After he had sent Elladan and Elrohir to bed, Elrond was pacing his room. '_I need to get some rest,_' he thought, but the moment he lay down he was flooded with memories of Estel.

Lost in thought of how to keep the memories at bay he did not notice Erestor, chief of his household, enter the chambers.

'My Lord,' Erestor said. 'I brought you some tea that will help you sleep and calm your nerves.'

'Thank you, please put it on that table,' Elrond said, pointing to a small table in the corner of the room. He had no intention of drinking the tea, but wanted to appease his friend who was known for his stubbornness concerning the health of Rivendell's inhabitants.

However, Erestor had known his Lord for a long time and stayed in the room, waiting for Elrond to drink the tea. Finally the Elven Lord relented and drunk the tea at one gulp. Erestor left, pleased that Elrond had finished the tea, yet worried for the Lord's human son. '_Please let him come home safely,_'the Elf thought as he closed the doors.

The tea soon took effect and Elrond lowered himself in a comfortable chair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elrond saw a small group of Elven warriors return in great haste and his heart tightened in fear. It was not long before he could see Elrohir holding an Edain child and he waited impatiently for the group to come closer.

'Ada!' Elladan called as he entered Rivendell.

'What happened, my son?' Elrond asked. 'And who is it you carry into Imladris?'

'Many a battle has been fought and some Elves will not return to dwell in the Gardens of Imladris ever again. Arathorn and Gilrain were slain and we have brought with us their son, Aragorn.'

Elrond trusted his sons to explain the details in private and did not ask further questions. He lifted Aragorn from Elrohir's horse and put him on the ground. 'Are you hungry, young one?'

Aragorn nodded sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

'Then we will ask Aldanna to take you to the kitchens and to give you a nice hot bath after you've eaten something.'

Once again Aragorn nodded and walked towards a she-Elf who held out her hand.

'Come,' she said in a soothing voice. 'Let's get you a sweet roll, I'm sure Findor will be delighted to have another young child in his kitchen; he is such a sweet Elf. Don't worry, though he appears grumpy, he likes children very much.'

Elrond watched them disappear in the direction of the kitchens, a smile on his face.

'I'm sure Findor will spoil him rotten, Ada,' Elrohir spoke up. 'I remember when Elladan and I were little; he would give us all the treats and he would even cover up for us when we were in trouble.'

'I know, Findor absolutely adores children.'

'One look at little Aragorn and he will be lost. The boy truly has an angelic aura,' Elrohir said.

Elrond broke into a sad smile at the words of the younger twin. '_My sensitive son, how much you resemble your mother!_' He turned around to look at both his sons and finally really saw them. They looked dishevelled, caked blood was on their clothes and their eyes showed sorrow and grief.

'We will talk once you have freshened up,' he said gently.

Elrohir looked relieved, but Elladan looked as if he wanted to protest.

'No, Elladan,' he said raising a arm to stop the argument. 'We will talk _after_ you've freshened up.'

Elladan scowled, but said nothing.

While the twins went to their chambers to freshen themselves up Elrond went to his study. As he stood on the balcony, looking out over Rivendell, he was thinking about what had happened. '_The death of Arathorn is very worrisome, of late evil has won many battles. The White Council should come together, there are many things that have to be discussed. One of them is the protection of the worlds west from Rivendell; who will protect them now the Rangers are leaderless? The rumours which tell that evil is growing in Mirkwood need to be verified, it is said that spiders and wargs are becoming more and more frequent visitors in the south of Thranduil's Realm. I fear dark times are drawing near. Soon it will be decided whether the world will fall into darkness or good shall be victorious._'

He looked up from his contemplations as the twins entered the room.

'Ada,' Elladan asked his father as he entered the study. 'What are we going to do with Aragorn? He cannot go back to the Rangers, he needs to be protected.'

Elrond smiled, it seemed that the young heir had not only stolen Elrohir's heart but Elladan's as well. 'He will stay in Imladris and he will be raised as an Elf, yet he will be taught the customs of his own people too. However, I feel it important to conceal his true identity, he is not to know who he is until he is much older.'

A sudden understanding dawned on him. 'He will be the Hope of Men and thus shall be called Estel.'

A sniggering disturbed the solemn sphere. Elrond glared at his eldest who suddenly found the floor very interesting.

'Ada,' Elrohir spoke up. 'That's a ridiculous name; you can't name him Estel!'

'And why not?' The Lord of Rivendell asked icily, his gaze turning towards his other son.

Under his father's silencing glare Elrohir didn't dare to say anything and his eyes joined his brothers' to the floor.

Satisfied Elrond once again turned to admire the beauty of Rivendell. 'How is the boy coping with his parents' death?'

'He tries to be brave, to act like his father's son. He was aware of the fact Arathorn was the leader of the Dúnedain, though I am unsure whether he knows about his true lineage,' Elrohir said. 'However, I have no doubts he will overcome the loss of his parents.'

'I will speak to him this evening,' Elrond answered.

The twins sensing their father wanted a bit of privacy, stood from their seats. 'We are going to the kitchens to eat something.'

As the twins quitted the study they almost bumped into Aldanna who was holding a clean, but sleepy Aragorn.

'Master Elrond,' she addressed the Elven Lord. 'The Edain has eaten and bathed. I think it is time for him to sleep. Should I put him to bed?'

'I need to speak with him before he goes to bed. Please make sure the Lhasbelin Room is prepared,' Elrond answered.

Aldanna nodded and giving Aragorn an encouraging squeeze, she left.

'Come here,' Elrond told the boy in a soft voice. As Aragorn slowly approached Elrond held out a hand for the boy to join him on the couch he was sitting on. Aragorn sat down and stared at the hearth in front of him.

'Do you know who your father was?' The Elf asked gently.

The boy looked confused, yet answered the question. 'Yes, Sir, his name was Arathorn, he was the leader of the Dúnedain.'

Elrond waited a moment for the boy to continue, but as Aragorn showed no sign of saying anything more, he smiled, relieved the child did not know about the inheritance of the leaders of the Dúnedain. 'Of course, right you are, he was the leader of the Dúnedain.'

After a while he continued. 'Because he was a leader it made him a very important person. You, being the son of Arathorn, are a very important person too. That is why you have to be protected until the day comes you can handle the dangers of the world yourself.

'Therefore your true identity will remain unknown and word will be spread that the heir of Arathorn has not survived. You will live by the name of Estel and grow up as my son.'

Elrond's gaze softened as he looked at Aragorn who still stared into the flames, his face void of emotion.

'I am sorry, but it is necessary. Like your father before you had, you have many responsibilities.'

'There is no other way?' Aragorn finally asked, though he knew the answer.

'None that I can see.'

'Then so be it.'

Aragorn paused for a heartbeat. 'Can I go to my room now?'

'But of course, follow me,' Elrond said gently, leading the boy to the Lhasbelin Room.

'If there is something you want, Elrohir's room is on your right and my chambers are at the end of the hall; don't hesitate to call for someone,' Elrond told Aragorn as he helped him into his pyjamas.

'I'll be fine,' Aragorn said as he crawled under his blankets.

Elrond left after a last glance at the boy who was looking at the ceiling of his room and went to his own chambers to finish the monthly reports concerning the food supplies in Rivendell.

* * * * * * * *

The sun was long gone when the Lord of Rivendell put away the papers to go to bed, yet he did not lay down, for on a sudden urge he decided to check on his new son. Silently he entered the room, but as he looked in the bed he saw it was empty. He quickly scanned the room and soon he could distinguish the small form of the human, who was sitting with his back to the bed staring out of the window.

'Estel?'

As he received no reaction, Elrond walked over to the boy. 'Estel, why are you sitting on the cold floor instead of sleeping in your bed?'

Though the boy still didn't look at him a small voice answered: 'I don't want to sleep.'

'Why not?'

'I don't want to close my eyes.'

'You don't want to close your eyes?' Elrond repeated confused, gathering Estel in his arms. '_He is freezing,_' he thought, chastising himself for not caring better for the child, as he cradled the shivering body.

'When I close my eyes I can see them.'

'Who is them, Estel, who do you see?'

'Orcs, killing people,' a sob escaped the boy's throat. 'Daddy, looking at me without seeing me…mommy, with an axe in her back.'

Elrond's own eyes became clouded with tears as he listened to his foster son's agonizing words.

'I try to be strong, really! I try to be like daddy!'

'Oh, Estel, there is no shame in showing your grief,' Elrond assured Estel. 'I know there are times you have to be strong for others, but there are also times others are strong for you. And right now you don't have to be strong. Let go of your anger and sorrow, release your emotions, I'm here for you, Estel, I'm here to be strong for you. Remember, Estel, as long as you live I'll be your strength, I'll always be strong for you.'

Though Estel didn't say anything he hugged the Elven Lord tighter and Elrond rubbed his back soothingly.

'Let it all go, everything will be alright.'

So they sat for a long time: father and son. Finally Estel's breath evened out, indicating he had fallen asleep. Elrond tucked him in. 'Maer dû, nín ion,' he whispered and the words felt right.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elrond woke up with a start, someone was shaking him and he could hear yelling. 'Elrond,' the voice screamed. 'Wake up!'

'What?' a rather confused Lord of Rivendell asked.

'It has stopped raining and we are ready to leave,' Gandalf said, standing in the doorway, ready to leave Elrond's chamber.

'Ready to leave?' Elrond repeated, still slightly drugged from the tea.

'Oh, by the Valar,' Gandalf cried out. 'To search for Estel!'

Finally it dawned on Elrond what the wizard was speaking about and he hurried out of his bed.

Gandalf left, muttering about rulers who didn't know their servants well enough and cursing a certain chief of Elrond's household.

* * * * * * * *

The company quickly rode to where they had stopped their search the previous night; as they arrived at the spot, Elladan dismounted.

'Fortunately I can still see Estel's track,' he said as he lead his horse by the reins.

The group proceeded in silence, unconsciously riding in almost the same formation as the day before. Elladan went ahead, tracking Estel's trail; Elrohir and Elrond followed him closely; and Gandalf and Glorfindel brought up the rear.

Sometimes Elladan motioned for his twin to come over and the two of them discussed the marks on the ground.

'Thank the Valar that the rain did not wash away Estels' trail,' Glorfindel thought and was startled as he realized he had said it aloud.

'Yes, my friend,' Gandalf answered for Glorfindel's ears only. 'I know not what the Lord of Imladris and his sons would have done otherwise,' he paused for a moment. 'It has been long since I last visited your fair Realm and I was unaware of how much Elrond and his family cared for their foster son.'

'Not only the Lord and his sons, Mithrandir,' Glorfindel responded. 'Every single creature in Imladris cares for Estel, he is not only the Hope of Men but also the Hope of Imladris.'

'Ada,' Elladan called. 'It seems he followed a Rangers' track to one of their camping places. I recognize the runes they sometimes use.'

Elrond nodded and once again silence descended on the small group.

It was not long before they could see the opening of a cave, but when Elladan rushed to the entrance his face fell. 'He has already left.'

'I still think we should go inside,' Gandalf proposed. '_So we can determine whether he is injured._'

Elladan and Elrohir hurried inside, eager to find traces of their little brother.

'He started a fire using a pile of wood the Rangers left behind and dried his clothes,' Elladan's voice echoed through the cave.

'I can see no sign of injury; I think he might have caught a cold, but that's all,' Elrohir said, coming out of the cave. 'No serious injuries.'

Elrond let out a relieved sigh and motioned the twins to continue their search for Estel.

* * * * * * * *

'He changed his course now, he's moving up north,' Elrohir said after a while, his brows knotted in worry.

'I have noticed too,' was the grave reply of Elrond.

The group slowly followed Estel's tracks, their hearts growing heavier with each step the horses took. Finally Elrohir had to vocalize his thoughts. 'He is walking directly into wolf's territory.'

No one responded, but though Elrond's face seemed composed his eyes betrayed his worry and fear. Gandalf grasped his staff more tightly, thinking back to an adventure not long ago, when he had been trapped in a tree surrounded by wolves that awaited their chance to kill him and his companions.

'Estel has left many traces here, I think he rested here for a while and…' Elladan started, bending over a particularly squashed area, but he never got the chance to finish his sentence.

'No!'

Before anyone could react, Elrohir urged his horse forward, looking at something in the distance.

The others followed his gaze and everybody froze in horror. With their Elven eyes they could see a body, mutilated by wolves.

'Estel.' Elrond whispered brokenly.

TBC 

Lhasbelin Room = Autumn Room (litt. 'leaf withering' room)

Maer dû, nín ion = Good night, my son

YAY! I wrote my first cliffie!!! D'ya like it? Well, do you? … *starts backing away as she sees an angry group of readers advancing* … Erm, I take that as a no? … *decides to run as Anita, who is in the front, releases a battle cry*

========

Please R & R

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I NEED YOUR HELP, YES, _YOUR_ HELP *points at reader*; I NEED A (NEW, BETTER) TITLE FOR THIS STORY. I MEAN, 'AN ESTEL STORY' DOES SOUND A BIT STUPID, DON'T YOU THINK? SO PLEASE, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, SEND ME AN E-MAIL OR SIMPLY LEAVE A REVIEW. PLEASE HELP ME? *big pleading puppy dog eyes***


	6. Chapter five

**First of all I'd like to thank all the people who have been so kind to help me with the title of my story *hands out Elrohir and Elladan plushies to all her reviewers***

**Thank you very much! I don't know what I would do without you guys *runs away, overcome by emotions***

This chapter is dedicated to Puck, because she is such a good friend and because she helped me out with the title (she was the one who gave me the idea of making a subtitle telling me people had probably gotten used to the name 'An Estel Story'): Puck, this chapter is for you, thank you so much for always helping me, always being there for me. I hope you'll like the fact that I gave Estel one of your traits of character, he too thinks of all sorts of disaster scenario's *g* 

Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned them, but unfortunately they're Tolkien's, except for some minor characters and a cuddly toy……

Author's Note: this certainly is Alternate Universe (the longer I write, the more alternate it becomes…).

Preface: This is just a story about Estel, I expect my readers to have some background information. If you don't understand the story, please feel free to mail me. But don't bother asking me questions like 'Who is Estel?'; my only answer would be: go read the books!!! (yes, that includes the appendices)

This is also my chance to tell everybody to read the Mellon Chronicles written by Cassia & Sio. 

More talented authors can be found listed in my Favourite Authors List

So what are you waiting for? Go read those stories (after you read & reviewed mine that is ;)

A/N: I'm not very good at writing action and/or battle scenes, so please forgive me if they are rather bad written. Also I'd like to ask you not to pay too much attention to the whole 'time and place' stuff for I'm afraid that also doesn't exactly fit

R2R's:

Anonymous (2) – Thank you very much for reviewing and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too, but would you please be kind enough to fill in a name, I simply like to have a name going with a review

Morgoth – Thank you for reviewing, I completely agree: Sio and Cassia certainly hold the record! 'Trials and Tribulations' has a nice sound, but to me 'Yesterday's Fears' is a bit more appropriate to this story. But maybe I'll use it in future stories

Arlessiar – I'm glad you like my story, I do the best I can *g*. It took me quite some time before I dared to post my first story, but (most of) the people on FF.net are great and really give you good advice. If you're still not entirely sure about posting it, you could send it to me and look it through, if you like… Don't worry, I've never been one to kill my favourite characters (certainly not Estel!), any story written by Elanor will contain a hurt, tortured and teased Estel, but not a dead one! Your idea to connect the flashbacks with the present was really great, and as you can see I chose your 'Yesterday's Fears'; thank you so much for all your suggestions *melts for the Arlessiar's puppy look* I feel so sorry for not updating sooner!

Kaeera – Thanx for reviewing, I'm addicted to Estel-hurt, Estel-angst, Estel-mush, Estel-whatever!, I'm simply addicted to everything concerning Estel. Thank you so much for all your titles, they really help me choose the best one; I haven't reviewed your story yet, but I've already read it on the Mellon Chronicles and I think it's one heck of a story! Maybe that has something to do with the fact that Estel is the main character, I don't know *g*. Oh, and before I forget: I think your title 'Fever Dreams' is brilliant! I promise to write a proper review one day, but I'm afraid right now I haven't much time, next week I've got all kinds of horrible finals coming up *sigh* Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter! (my, do I like your story? Nah……….I love it!)

Puck – erm *looks ashamed* ah, the preface thing, well, uh, *suddenly looks up defensively* no such thing as 'short story' can be found there………*puck looks at her*……not any more, that is! Hey, I dedicated this chapter to you!

Anita – Ben blij dat je de verwijzing door had, ik hoopte al dat de meesten het wel zouden zien! Wat betreft Elrohir's reactie op de naam 'Estel', moet ik eerlijk bekennen dat ik ook wel beïnvloed was door (lees: heb ik gewoon overgenomen van) Sio en Cassia's Mellon Chronicles………en nee, het is niet vreemd dat je dat nog kunt herinneren, ik kan ook sommige stukjes uit The Mellon Chronicles citeren, en ik denk niet dat wij de enigen zijn *g*

Belothien – Cliffies maken het volgende hoofdstuk altijd beter! Heel erg bedankt voor het reviewen (ik vind het nog steeds een bijzonder idee dat 'één der grote schrijvers' mijn verhaal reviewt :)) en de suggesties voor een titel! Uiteindelijk heb ik toch maar gekozen voor 'Yesterday's Fears', maar de titel 'The Hope of Imladris' was super goed, en misschien gebruik ik die nog wel eens voor een ander verhaal (als je het goed vindt tenminste *g*)

Kawaii BlueBear – The titles you suggested certainly aren't horrible; they're great! Maybe I'll use them in another story, you never know. An Academic Decathlon?! Sounds great, never heard of it before, but it certainly sounds interesting!

da Twickstar – Thanks for helping me, I'm afraid I'm not much of a regular updater of my stories…… please forgive me? All I can say: sit back and enjoy the next chapter!

LostAngel – Thank you very much for reviewing and for your suggestion for a title! I hope you'll like the next part!

Emmithar – You would protect me? *hugs Emmithar* You're sweet! I don't understand why you have that feeling that Estel is not killed by wolves, really, I don't know where you got that idea from *innocent smile*

I read in you review of 'Him, Her and Another' (thanx for the title btw; it's really cool) you are ill, I hope you will soon be well again (and write lots of chapters of both 'A Fateful Journey' and 'LotR' stories *g*)

Supernovacide - *comforts supernovacide* I'm sorry, don't blame me too much, it are Sio and Cassia, they influenced me. Please don't cry at the end of this chapter…

Serenicty C – Thank you so much for your mail and the suggestions were great! They really helped me decide which one fits the story best! I hope you'll like this chapter too!

Dujoran – Thank _you_ for taking the time to review! *g*

* * * * * * * * indicates the passing of time

Onodrim is Elvish for Ents

Chapter five 

Estel waited for the storm to cease its angry howls, sitting with his back to the hard rocky wall of the cave. All he could do was wait until it was safe to continue his way home. The fire provided some warmth but because he had taken off most of his clothes to dry them, he was shivering with cold. Tears had left dirty streaks on his cheeks, and his dark hair was tousled. He had stopped crying long ago, having realized it didn't help. He sat waiting for the time to continue his journey back home. Now and then he let out a sniffle, or a prayer escaped his lips, but on the whole he simply sat trying to ward off the dark thoughts that threatened to enter his mind. '_Keep calm, everything's going to be fine. Ada will come for me, and Elladan and Elrohir too, they will save me,_' Estel kept repeating to himself, but somehow the reassuring words Elrond had often spoken, didn't sound half as reassuring now.

No matter how hard he tried, Estel's mind sometimes wandered off to thoughts about the scary things that could happen. Like a bear that would crawl into the cave and tear him apart or wolves that would smell his fear and kill him slowly. But every time such thoughts plagued his mind, he banished them. '_Don't think about all those dangers, they do not exist,_' he ordered himself. '_Yet!_' his mind countered. 'They do not exist!' he said aloud. 'There are no bears, and no wolves, no wild animals at all, so stop scaring yourself with such thoughts.' '_I have to think of happy things, like my first archery lesson,_' he added silently.

The night went by slowly, halfway he put on his dried clothes and was grateful for what little warmth they offered. After long hours of waiting the rain finally ceased and not long thereafter the first sunrays touched the land. Estel peeked out of the cave, relieved that the dark of the night was gone. As he stood just outside the cave, he beheld the beauty of the woods surrounding Rivendell. It was as if the fresh rain had cleansed the world, there were dew drops hanging from the reddish brown leaves and shining as diamonds wrought by the most skilful Dwarves. The golden sun shone brightly and together with the world the rain had washed away much of the Estel's sorrow and fear of last night. The memory of his dream didn't seem so frightening any more and in good heart he went back inside the cave to get his bow and quiver. Inside he felt cold again and he hurried out of the cave, eager to feel the sunrays on his face and the gentle breeze that accompanied him on his journey back to the place he belonged: Rivendell.

* * * * * * * *

Estel felt like he had walked for hours, his feet hurt and he was really hungry; moreover he was getting thirsty too. Preoccupied by thoughts of food and drink he didn't pay much attention to where he was walking and he tripped over a tree stump.

'Ow!' he puffed as the air was knocked out of his lungs. He checked himself over for injuries, but all he could find were a few more cuts and scratches.

As he was sitting on the forest's floor he suddenly noticed a lot of wolf tracks, it looked that a pack of wolves had went in the direction he was heading not long ago.

Estel's eyes grew big at the thought the ferocious creatures would look back and catch his scent.

'_The wolves haven't found me yet, otherwise I wouldn't be alive anymore, and they won't find me if I go into a different direction,_' he said to himself, trying to calm his nerves. A sudden thought whether he should stay at this place to wait for someone to rescue him entered his mind, but he dismissed the idea quickly. '_I'm too close to the wolves, I need to move._'

But as he looked around, he became desperate. '_In what direction? Not the way I'm coming from and not straight on, where should I go?_'

He moved his head to the right: the trees looked even bigger than usually and their dry leaves rustled in the wind. Estel knew the trees talked to each other in their own language and that Elves could 'feel' their conversation, they could listen to the nature. Elrohir had told him to listen to the trees, that they warned good people of looming danger. He remembered the day he first had tried to listen to the trees: he had done everything Elrohir had instructed and had concentrated very hard on his surroundings, but it had all been in vain. Estel had not been able to hear the trees' conversations and though he had never told anyone it greatly bothered him, because it stressed the fact he was Edain and not Elven.

As he was thinking back to that time, he also remembered a tale Gandalf had told him, it was about Ents. Ents were trees that everybody, even Dwarves, could understand; they lived in a land far away, near Isengard, the dwelling place of Saruman, the white Istar. Gandalf had tried to explain the young Edain what Ents were. '_Onodrim are more like Elves: less interested in themselves then Men are, and better at getting inside other things. And yet again Onodrim are more like Men, more changeable than Elves are, and quicker at taking the colour of the outside, you might say._'

Gandalf had hesitated, then added thoughtfully to himself. '_Or maybe better than both: for they are steadier and keep their minds on things longer._'

Estel hadn't really understood what Gandalf had meant, but had nodded gravely nevertheless. The Istar had looked at him sceptically, raising an eyebrow, but had not become angry. As Estel's face had gone red, he had laughed suddenly. '_Don't worry, you are far too young to understand reflections of old men! It is enough for you to know they are tree-herds and that they will not harm you unless you provoke them._'

However, as clouds began to drift in front of the sun, darkening the world, he became a bit scared as he thought about walking and talking trees. The idea of the gigantic trees moving around was frightening and as he looked to the trees around him he imagined they uprooted themselves and advanced on him. They would hurt him, they would crush him, they would kill him. '_Stop thinking like that!_' he yelled to his mind. '_There are no Onodrim here, Elladan and Elrohir would have told me._'

Firmly Estel turned his head to the left, but the trees looked the same and Estel started losing hope. '_Where should I go? Left or right?_'

He got up from the ground and closed his eyes, trying very hard to listen to the trees, but he couldn't hear or feel anything. Tears of frustration started to form in his eyes, but he kept them back. Once again he looked to his right. '_Trees._'

And to the left. '_Trees._'

He then randomly chose a side and decided to go to the right. '_I can only pray to the Valar that I won't walk straight into the wolves' lair._'

* * * * * * * *

On his way Estel saw all kinds of bushes and shrubs; some of them bore berries, but Estel wasn't sure whether they were poisonous or not. He remembered the warnings from his father well. '_Always be careful with what nature offers you, Estel, for sometimes there are little outward differences, the gift can be true but sometimes it is deadly. Black currants are perfectly safe to eat, but don't confuse them with St. Ignatius's beans or Belladonnas._'

He passed a rowan bush with tasty looking red berries, but he knew there were some deadly variants of the mountain-ash berries. Sighing he went on, hoping to find some berries he knew were safe to eat. It seemed the Valar pitied the young Edain, for not long after he had passed the rowan bush he found some wild strawberries near a rivulet. He drunk eagerly of the water, enjoying the sensation of the cool liquid sliding down his throat. He ate all the strawberries he could find and for a while his worst hunger was stilled.

But he knew he could not linger long and soon he trudged forth, tired beyond words, hoping against hope that he would somehow find his way home.

'_I wonder whether this forest ever stops, it seems there is no end to it! What if they trees go on forever, what if I walk for days but there simply is no end to this forest._' He thought, his eyes looking at the ground. It had become a trick to divert his attention between his feet and his thoughts. '_This whole walking home idea would be nonsense then. Maybe I should just give up and stay here, it's no use if the trees never end._'

Estel jerked his head up. '_Stop! My name means hope, so I will _not_ despair!_' He walked a little while further, rehearsing all the healing qualities of Elrond's herbs. But it didn't take long before his mind once again started to produce morbid thoughts and he decided a short rest might be wise.

He sat down wearily, his back to a large oak tree. He rubbed his legs which ached from walking for so long. His stomach rumbled, '_Really, I think that even if it was a Dwarf who would offer me some real food or drink I would accept it!_'

After a while he pulled himself together and continued his search for Rivendell. For a while he was able to keep the gloomy thoughts at bay, but the little Edain was tired and couldn't hold his wandering thoughts within control. '_Somehow I didn't think I would end like this,_' Estel thought miserably. '_I can't die yet, Elrohir always tells me I'm important and that I have to do a lot of brave things when I get older. Besides, I know Ada and gwanûn will be devastated! They will be reminded of Celebrian, I can't leave them like that! And Mithrandir and all the others in Imladris care for me too, I have to go on! It is my duty to go on!_'

Once again, he forced himself to take a grip on himself.__

Suddenly Estel heard something in the woods and there was a foul scent in the air. '_The wolves! They have found me,_' was his first thought. He almost panicked, but recalled Elladan's words. '_Remember, a well balanced mind wins the price, always keep your cool; no matter what situation you're in, don't panic!_'__

He listened very attentively to his surroundings. '_It does not sound like wolves, though,_' he concluded, letting out a relieved sigh. '_It sounds more like Men, I guess. The noises are too loud to be Elven, and what other creatures would venture into the woods of Imladris?_'

As the noise of running feet came closer, Estel's fear once again grew. '_These sounds are not caused by Men ,they are more savage and more cruel. The steps sound wrong, somehow. Dark._'

Unconsciously his feet had stopped moving and as all Estel's concentration was focused on finding out what dark creatures dwelt in the fair forest of Rivendell, he suddenly heard them or, to be more specific, he 'felt' them. He actually felt the trees whispering in the breeze that there was danger coming his way. He could hear them speaking softly in their own language!

However delighted he was with the fact the forest had spoken to him, this also caused his concern to grow; the danger had to be either very perilous or very close, otherwise he wouldn't have heard the trees' warning.

He began running lightly in the opposite direction of the sounds. He only focused on his running and didn't let his mind conjure all kinds of disaster scenario's. His whole concentration on moving as fast as he could and simultaneously trying to be as silent as possible.

However, no matter how hard he tried, Estel couldn't outrun his pursuers and the advancing feet were gaining on him rapidly. Spurred only by fear he continued, not heading caution anymore to how much noise he caused. He knew he was being hunted and did no longer care whether his pursuers could hear him or not, they had already caught his track. The feet were hunting and he realized he was the unfortunate prey.

As he heard animal like growls, he dared a glance backwards, but he couldn't see anything but for a dark mass moving through the trees. Trying to see more, he did not pay attention to the ground beneath him and he almost tripped over a log; he stumbled, but did not fall.

'_Don't look back,_' he told himself sternly. '_Focus on the running, focus on the running._'

He could soon hear the breath of the predators and his fear steadily grew, his urge to look behind  almost overwhelming. Suddenly something grabbed his shoulder and he jerked away, causing him to fall on the ground. He tried to scramble to his feet again, but a cold hand closed itself around his ankle. He kicked but couldn't free himself, finally he turned around. As he looked into the face of his captor Estel screamed…

TBC 

gwanûn = the twins

= = = = = =

Please R&R, though it may not seem so, they really make me post faster

= = = = = =

One more thing: the first chapter of the sequel to 'She' is up. So please check it out. Never heard of 'She' before? Well, it's a story Puck and me posted about a month ago, it's not LotR, but a real good romance story; you can find it by clicking the link below:

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1019390

To give you an impression of the story, I'll post a short 'preview':

…… She moved closer. Somehow she felt a strange attraction to this stranger.

"Let me see your face," she said, more a demand than a question.

He stepped slowly into the small circle of streetlight. She felt her body shake and her breath was drawn away from her. He had a strong face, his unyielding will written in every curve of his features. His black hair made his face complete, but his eyes, those eyes; they were the darkest green mixed with the deepest blue. She felt herself sucked into his gaze, she drowned in those oceans of colour. She fell in love with his eyes. ……


	7. Chapter six

**First off:**

**I'm incredibly sorry that it took me so long to update, I had a severe case of writer's block and it took me ages to get past it. All I can say is that you won't have to wait that long for chapter seven; I'm already halfway (this was actually the thing that got me past my writer's block, I simply couldn't write anything sensible for chapter six but well, chapter seven that is a different story, that's about Estel's tortu… oops, not revealing anything else *eg*), so I think it'll be up in a fortnight or something like that.**

**I also want to tell you that this is the first and definitely the last time I'm writing WIP (work in progress), any future stories I'll write won't be WIP (I'll have at least 5 chapters before I post the first one), so I can update more regularly. So my advice to future FF.net (or FP.net) authors is: NO WIP!**

Disclaimer & other standard ramblings: see some previous chapter

A/N: I'm still not satisfied with this chapter and may rewrite some parts of it some day, I know it's not a very good chapter, but I promise chapter seven will be better

R2R's:

Elladan - *looks very ashamed* I feel so sorry for not updating sooner! Thank you very much for your kind words and I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter too

Kawaii BlueBear – Thank you so much for your kind words; I'm a true anglophile and your 'bloody brilliant' comment meant very much to me. Oh, and rest assured, Estel's captor won't _kill_ him, but as for the 'or anything'… you really have to wait for the next chapter *eg*

Belothien – Hmmm, eigenlijk vind ik dit hoofdstuk crap, maar ja, ik heb het uiteindelijk toch maar gepost; MAAR hoofdstuk 7 wordt een stuk beter (hoop ik)

Kaeera – LOL! Chapters are _always_ too short in my opinion; actually the best chapter would be a chapter that would never end, so you can read Estel/Aragorn stories for ever! (okay, it's 1AM now, so please forgive me for being a bit weird *g*) You will find out what happens to Estel in the next chapter, just remember: patience is a virtue!

Cathy - *blushes* Thank you so very much, your words made me glow like a star(okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but hey, it's 1AM, remember!) Chapter 7 will focus on Estel, and yes it are orcs that have captured him. Don't worry: you will get your share of Estel angst! Thank _you_ for reviewing! *g*

Puck – Hey mellonamin! Thanks for being so patient with me, and well, you already read some parts of chapter 7 and I've been blabbering on… and on… and on… about An Estel Story, so I won't go there again. Anyway, _nine_ days to go, and counting! *g*

Arlessiar – Thank you for reviewing and I'll reveal to you that it were orcs that were chasing Estel, but what will happen to him next, you will find out in chapter 7

Elwen – Thank you for taking the time to review! *flinches at Elwen's hiss* erm, I hope you don't mind waiting till the next chapter? *looks _very_ uncomfortable as Elwen advances on her* I'll take that as a no! *runs away*

Anita – *looks really ashamed* Het spijt me echt enorm dat het zo lang duurde voordat dit hoofdstuk uitkwam! Maar wees gerust, hoofdstuk 7, het boeiende hoofdstuk, is ook al in de maak en het zal niet zo heel lang duren voordat ik het post

Emmithar – What 800 page novel were you reading (title, author and genre please), did you like it (if you still remember any word of it, after all this time)? Don't know why but that {very nice cliffe edain} sounded really cool and I felt really honoured by it (yes, I'm strange too *g*) Well, thanks again for helping me out with the Elvish stuff (I'll use 'help me' in chapter 7) and for always reviewing!

SperryDee – Thank you for reviewing and I agree with you that wolves are fascinating creatures. I hope you'll enjoy reading chapter 6!

Happy molecule – Thanks for reviewing and let me tell you: you're name is _so_ cool! It's just so funny! I was smiling all day after I had read your review!

Teddybear888 - *looks very _very_ ashamed* I'm sooooo sorry! I felt (and still feel) really guilty for not updating sooner, but well, all I can say is that you can take comfort in the fact that chapter 7 will be posted in about a fortnight!

Nindë – Bedankt voor je review, ik hoop dat je dit hoofdstuk ook een beetje leuk vindt!

Okay, now let's go on to the actual story *g*

* * * * * * * * indicates the passing of time

Chapter six 

'Estel.' Elrond whispered brokenly.

Elrohir jumped off his horse, kneeling near the mangled body. 'It's not Estel!' he yelled. 'I don't know who…'

Though Elrohir continued speaking, Elrond didn't listen to his son's words; all he could think of was the fact that Estel still lived. Then he forced himself to pay attention to the younger twin.__

'…bones are too long, this once was a full grown man,' Elrohir said, then he looked at the unknown man with pity. 'Hiro hon hîdh ab 'wanath,' he whispered.

He then returned to the searching party, who was still at the place where Estel had rested. As Elrohir completed the group, all heads turned towards Elladan and the elder twin continued with a slightly shaken voice his analysis on the tracks on the ground before Elrohir had interrupted him. 'And I think he rested here for a long while, not knowing in what direction to go. My guess is that he saw the wolf tracks and realized he had to change his course. But he still didn't know where to go, that would explain why there are so many tracks leading from this spot in so many directions.'

'But where did he eventually go, Elladan?' Gandalf asked impatiently.

Elladan hesitated. 'I am not sure, there are many tracks leading to the east, but there are many tracks leading to the west too.'

'Let us split up,' Elrohir proposed. 'I'll go to the east, you go west, if you find anything, whistle.'

As the twins left in opposite directions, Gandalf, Glorfindel and Elrond looked at each other.

'He…,' Glorfindel started to say, but stopped. '_How can I say he is fine? We don't know that! It is no use to try to reassure the Lord of Imladris his mortal son will be fine with words untrue._'

'I still have hope, Glorfindel,' Elrond said softly. 'I am sure Estel evaded the wolves once he realized he was following their route.'

'Yes,' Glorfindel agreed. 'The boy is exceptionally bright for his age, I too have faith that Estel has avoided the animals. I'm still worried, however, there are more dangers than wolves.'

'I know, my friend, I feel it too, something is amiss. My heart fears for my youngest son.'

A whistle resonated through the woods.

'Elladan,' Elrond said, looking into the direction his eldest had disappeared.

Moments later Elladan appeared through the bushes. 'The track stopped after a while and I found a fresher one leading back to this spot.'

Elrohir emerged from behind a tree, but with his keen Elven hearing had heard his brother's last words. 'I've found no indication that Estel strayed from this path, I think we can assume he went east.'

The group mounted and followed Estel's trail to the east.

* * * * * * * *

'Do you think he will be all right?' Elrohir asked worriedly.

'Of course he'll be all right!' Elladan responded. 'He's from the House of Elrond, he is tough!' '_He _has_ to be._'

Elrohir, trying to break the tension he had built by asking whether Estel would be all right, looked at his brother with pity in his eyes. 'You know, Elladan, you never were much of an actor.'

Elladan glared at Elrohir, but then looked away. 'I know, but we have to keep believing he is fine.'

Elrohir's heart cringed at the pain filled tone of his twin and put a hand on Elladan's shoulder. 'He will be okay. After all,' Elrohir said with a twinkle in his eye. 'He has survived living with you under one roof.'

Elladan smiled a little. 'That's not such a difficult thing, I wonder how he survived being with _you_ for even one day!'

Though the twins banter had been light and their words full of hope, slowly but steadily despair started to creep in their hearts.

* * * * * * * *

'He touched these berries, Ada,' Elladan commented, standing near a rowan bush. 'The leaves are crumpled.'

'What?' Elrond exclaimed, dismounting hurriedly to stand next to Elladan who was still studying the berries.

'But it doesn't seem he ate any of them,' Elladan hastened to assure his father.

'And a good thing that is,' his father said. 'For though these specific mountain-ash berries are not poisonous, there are a lot of deadly variants.'

'_Oh Estel, muin ion,_' he thought, an image of the boy, hungry and thirsty, in filthy and torn clothes filled his mind's eye.

'Elrond!'

Having a déjà-vu feeling, Elrond heard somebody call out his name and he looked up to see the worried eyes of Gandalf, again.

'Elrond! Are you all right?'

The elven lord nodded, mounting his horse and urging it forward. 'Yes, I am fine. Let us continue our search.'

Gandalf stared at the back of the elven lord worriedly. '_I pray we find Estel soon, not only for the sake of the boy, but also for the sake of his family and the future of Middle Earth._' The Istar let out a sigh, '_But my instincts tell me otherwise, I sense that this rescue operation will not be an easy one._'

They heard the sound of clattering water and soon they arrived at a rivulet. It was evident that Estel had drunk water from it and had eaten some strawberries that grew nearby. All companions were relieved to know the Adan had eaten something and drunk enough water to prevent dehydration. Their worries dropped a notch and suddenly Elladan realised he they hadn't eaten since this morning.

'Ada?' he asked, looking back at his father who was riding behind him. 'You don't happen to have something to eat with you, do you?'

Before Elrond could respond, Glorfindel, who rode next to the Elf Lord, threw the twin an apple, grinning widely. 'Lucky I thought about bringing some apples for the horses.'

Elladan grinned sheepishly as he bit into the fruit.

'What would we do without you, oh mighty balrog slayer!' Elrohir exclaimed in jest.

Glorfindel glared at him. 'Do you still want an apple?'

Elrohir just laughed and caught the thrown apple, that was aimed at his head, easily.

* * * * * * * *

Not long after the group had left the rivulet behind, their spirits considerably raised, a sudden warning floated through the forest.

It was strange, Gandalf mused, how fast and sudden the tension that had eased a bit, came back with a vengeance.

Glorfindel looked up to the trees. '_Danger was looming, please let it have nothing to do with Estel._'

Not saying a word, only looking at each other Elladan and Elrohir urged their horses to ride faster at exactly the same time. Though their composure was confident, their grim faces betrayed their feelings.

Elrond's face, however, did not change at all. Only his eyes revealed a glimpse of the Elf's soul: they were full of worry, yet an iron determination to find the youngest resident of Rivendell shone in the golden eyes.

'_Danger, foul creatures are roaming in Imladris' Forest, they have to leave, they're dark._'

Gradually the attitude of the trees became more violent, at first it had been nothing but concern, but now the feelings were becoming livid; the trees almost screamed for help.

'_They cut of our brunches and burn them, they stamp on the fallen leaves, crushing them, they pollute the rills and rivulets by their mere presence. They're destroying nature, they're destroying _us_!_'

As the anger of the trees increased, thus increased the worry of the Elves. Even Elladan could no longer try to mask his fear for the fate of his little brother.

The company rode in silence, yet their thoughts were anything but. '_Please, Valar, protect Estel, he's so young, he has yet so many tasks to fulfil, he has so many goals to achieve. Please, spare this child!_'

* * * * * * * *

'Ada,' Elrohir's face had gone deadly pale.

'Yes?'

'I…,' Elrohir began. 'I think there are orcs nearby.'

Elrond gasped, not questioning his son, he knew Elrohir wouldn't have said anything if he hadn't been sure of his ground.

The younger twin had always been one who was close to nature and had a special gift to 'feel' the warnings of the beasts and plants. Already at a young age, Elrohir had showed signs of becoming a calm and sensitive Elf. Though every Elf was tied to nature, Elrohir was the most nature loving Elf he knew, except for Celebrian of course. Elrond closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. '_Oh, Celebrian, how I wish that you were still with us, that you would see how our children have grown, that you could have guided Elrohir, comforted Elladan and laughed with Arwen. You always understood them so well. How I wish you to meet Estel, I'm sure you would love him, just as much as we all do. Alas, that will never happen for he is mortal and will not sail to the Undying Lands._'

Elrond brought his thoughts back to the present. 'Have you any idea where they are and how many?' he asked Elrohir.

'No, but they are ahead of us, moving from east to west, I think if we keep up this course we'll cross their path.'

A silence fell, until Glorfindel broke it. 'That means Estel will cross their path too.' '_Or has already crossed it,_' he added to himself.

'Let us quicken our pace then,' was all Elladan said and started forward.

'Wait!' Elrond said, raising an arm. The twins turned around to look at their father in confusion.

'Elrohir, I ask you again, can you give an estimation of the number of orcs?'

The young Elf looked uncomfortable. 'No, not really.'

Elrond looked at him sternly. 'But I think it are many,' Elrohir finally said softly.

'It is as I thought,' Elrond said. 'We cannot fight them alone.'

Elladan objected, he was familiar with his father's reasoning. 'No! We won't leave now! Estel will need us!'

'Elladan,' Elrond said in a tone that did not take no for an answer, giving Elladan a look that would make Shelob uncomfortable. 'We cannot fight this band of orcs on our own, we need reinforcements…'

'But why do _we_ have to go?' Elladan interrupted, waving his hands between him and his twin.

'Because I don't dare to let anyone go by himself back to Imladris, you two know these woods by heart and you are so used to each other's way that I am sure you will reach Imladris safely.'

'Ada, you seem to forget that we are the best trackers and you'll need someone to track Estel,' Elrohir objected.

'The trail is easy to read and you know perfectly well that Glorfindel is almost as capable as you are.'

'Then why don't you and Glorfindel ride back home to get help?!' Elladan lashed out at his father.

'Elladan!' Elrohir exclaimed shocked.

'Don't cross the line, Elladan, my patience is thin,' Elrond looked his eldest square in the eye. 'And to answer your question: Estel might need be in need of a healer when he is found.'

Elladan's eyes blazed, but eventually he bowed his head.

'We will leave at once,' Elrohir said, nudging his horse.

'Please, take care of him,' Elladan whispered to his father as he turned to ride back to Rivendell.

Elrond nodded resolutely. 'I will.'

The Lord of Imladris watched his sons go and then urged his horse forward again. '_Valar, please watch over my sons, all three of them._'

* * * * * * * *

The twins became aggravated as they were affected by the trees' feelings and their own feelings of doubt; fearing their aid would come too late. They didn't need to speak with each other, linked as they were, and they rode on in silence.

But suddenly they both heard a warning from the trees. '_Danger is coming your way! You cannot handle it on your own, flight!_'

'This warning wasn't meant for us,' Elladan said.

'Estel,' Elrohir breathed.

'Maybe there is someone else in these woods nearby,' Elladan said, trying to think positively, but his voice betrayed he had little belief in his words.

Elrohir did not comment on the last statement, only looked at his brother sceptically.

'_Danger is coming your way! You cannot handle it on your own, flight!_'

Elrond looked up abruptly at the forest's sudden cry.

'Estel,' Gandalf muttered to himself. 'He must be in danger.'

'_He must have run into the orcs, the wood wouldn't shout directly to him if he wasn't in serious danger,_' Elrond thought, praying to the Valar for the umpteenth time to protect his youngest. '_Be strong, my child, we will bring you home, you will be safe again._'

'We must press on, we have to find him,' he said aloud. 'Glorfindel, please lead the way. Haste is of most urgent, so follow the track as fast as you can without losing it.'

Glorfindel nodded and spurred his horse into a faster trot. 'The orcs have travelled in a straight line for a long time now, I can assume they won't deviate from their course. I will check every now and then whether we are still on the right track.'

* * * * * * * *

'Elrond, what are you going to do when we find him?' Finally Glorfindel had plucked up his courage and asked the question that had been bothering him for some time now.

'I do not have an answer to your question yet,' Elrond answered. 'It all depends on what state he is in when we find him.'

Gandalf looked confused at the two Elves. '_And people claim that _I_ speak in riddles!_'

He cleared his throat. 'Would you care to explain to an old man what you are talking about?'

'The Celebfalath potion,' Glorfindel said.

Gandalf waited for Glorfindel to continue his elucidation, but when it was apparent the Elf would not explain further, he asked: 'What has Celebfalath to do with Estel?'

'You do not know that Estel has been given Celebfalath?' Glorfindel asked, but he hadn't even finished when understanding dawned on him. 'Oh, of course, you weren't in Imladris at the time. You remember the nightmares he had when he was brought to us?'

The Istar nodded. He had heard the boy scream and cry during the night, and had once been present when Elrond was holding the distraught child, trying to console him. His heart wrenched as he thought back to the small voice of the edain, '_Please, Ada, make them go away._' However, at the time he had urgent business to attend to and having made sure that the Heir of Isildur was in capable hands, he had left the Elven refuge. When he had come back half a year later, Estel had no trouble sleeping and the wizard didn't want to remind the boy of his nightmares, therefore he did not speak of the matter.

'He wasn't able to sleep properly,' Glorfindel continued. 'He could only rest when someone was holding him and even then he had to be exhausted to actually fall asleep. At first he was only weak and tired, but then he caught a cold. Because of the lack of sleep, his immunity system wasn't working properly and he became very ill. We feared his body could not fight the illness off without proper rest. The problem lay with the nightmares and we had to find a way to remove them, or at least make them less frightening. Finally we found the solution in Celebfalath. The herb would only _suppress_ his memories, not erase them and thus he would be able to revert to his previous experiences and will retain all his abilities.

'We discussed it and all agreed unanimously that letting Estel 'forget' the whole ordeal would be the best solution.'

'I see,' Gandalf nodded understandingly. '_Many questions have been answered as to why he never spoke of the death of his parents._'

'Still the question stands,' Glorfindel asked, turning his attention once again to Elrond. 'What are you going to do this time?' '_And if he's taken captive by the orcs, will that trigger the subconscious memories?_' he thought privately, not daring to ask the question, afraid of the answer the Elf Lord might give.

'I don't know yet, it all depends on how he will be influenced by his ordeal.'

The Elven lord stopped, but then continued in a soft voice. 'Maybe it's time that he should learn more about the dangers in the world.'

'It's no use to dwell on such thoughts, we will discuss such matters when Estel is safe,' Gandalf interjected briskly. 'When he'll be with us.'

'_If_ he'll ever be with us again,' Elrond whispered in the air, so softly that even the wizard did not hear his words.

Behind them the setting sun was burning red.

**TBC**

muin ion = [my] dear son

Hiro hon hîdh ab 'wanath = Let him find peace after death

= = = = = =

Please R&R

**Additional note: I want to make sure that I'm a fervent follower of Sio & Cassia and completely agree with them that Estel eventually sails to the Undying Lands, but at the time this story takes place, no one knows this yet**

**(if you don't know what I'm talking about, go read 'And So The End' , www.fanfiction.net/ read.php?storyid=1032571 , believe me, it's definitely worth reading)**


	8. Chapter seven

**Bit of bad news:**

**Unfortunately I have final exams coming up within four weeks and because those exams are of crucial importance for my future career (i.e. whether I can go to university next year or not) I have to put aside my writing. I won't be able to update until after May the 27th (then I have my last exam, maths *sigh* I hate maths…)**

**But I will try to write the last two chapters as fast as I can. Yes, you heard it correctly, only two more chapters to go (excl. this one)**

**Once again, my apologies!**

Disclaimer & other standard ramblings: see some previous chapter

R2R's:

SperryDee and Charlie the Naz-Bunny – Don't worry, the planning of this story is set on 9 chapters, at least for now (at the beginning of An Estel Story I planned the story to have only 6 chapters altogether) Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Kawaii BlueBear – Thank you for you kind words, they really made feel all fuzzy! And Estel doesn't remember his parents………yet! Oh, and Estel told me to thank you for the great, big, bear hug; and believe me, he's really going to need one in this chapter!

Emmithar – I thought I'd better send the reply as a mail, it's kinda… long…

Anita – Wow! Dat van die muzen is echt de beste omschrijving van writer's block die ik heb gehoord! Nou, dit is het hoofdstuk waar je erachter komt wat er met Estel aan de hand is. Tip: houd je kleenex bij de hand *g*

Arlessiar – Yes, he's captured (Iston, it's cliché, but well, I'm not much of an original writer *g* Erm, no, I'm not so cruel to harm Estel severely (at least not in _my_ definition of 'severe' *eg*) Oh, and yes, you got it right about the potion, you will see in this chapter whether it's irreversible or not… Anyway, read, relax and enjoy this chapter!

Puck – Hannon le for the kind words, mellonamin! *melancholic smile* I want to go back in time to the morning of April the 10th… *walks on a cloud made of dreams* DANG! *falls off the cloud* Anyway, I'm going to be very mean: 26 days to go and counting…

Elladan – Thank you so much for always reviewing, and that when I never review yours *looks very ashamed* I'm really sorry, but I still haven't read much of your work; let me assure you, though: that is not because I don't want to, but right now I'm just horribly busy. I'm only following three or four stories, and I have no time to even _read_ the other ones, let alone _review_ :(    Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Belothien – Dank je wel voor je vriendelijke woorden. Achteraf gezien moet ik toegeven dat hoofdstuk 6 nog helemaal niet zo erg was, maar toen ik het schreef had ik echt zoiets van: Oh, wat is dit slecht! Ik kan je niet echt helpen om van je writer's block af te komen, bij mij was het gewoon opeens over. Enige tip die ik heb: gewoon proberen om iets op papier te zetten, maakt niet uit wat. Misschien dat het helpt om over dat vervelende block te komen! In ieder wens ik je veel sterkte!

Finally, the chapter you've all been waiting for *g*

* * * * * * * * indicates the passing of time

Chapter seven 

As he looked into the face of his captor Estel screamed…

It was an orc, the distorted face grinning at him missed a front tooth and countless scars marred the face.

'Man flesh!' his captor screamed, pulling Estel towards him. The orc grabbed him in his neck, the sharp nails of his captor biting in the soft flesh of his neck like nails and he whimpered softly. He didn't want the orc to know he was in pain, but the child was still trying to process his shock of seeing an orc. Of course, the twins and Elrond had told him about the foul beasts, had described them and even had shown him some pictures, but he had never encountered them in person.

Estel tried to free himself and started wriggling, trying to get out of the iron grasp of the orc. Just as he was sure his captor wanted to break his neck Estel saw a different, enormous orc. Estel looked it straight in the eye, careful not to show his hurt or fear.

The whole occurrence lasted for a mere second, but to the two beings it seemed an eternity.

Finally the orc adverted his gaze. 'Stop!' he commanded, raising his arm. 'Don't kill it!'

A loud protest rose from the crowd.

'Silence!' the enormous orc roared, decapitating a small squeaking orc; it had the desired effect and the band of orcs shut up. 'Don't kill it…yet.'

'But why, Razhluk?' Estel's captor asked, not willing to let his prey go without a fight.

The giant orc, Razhluk, paused for a moment, looking at Estel with uncloaked hatred, but deep inside them a small hesitation could be detected. 'The Dark Lord might be interested in it.'

' "He _might_ be interested"?!' the orc exclaimed.

'Yes, Grimkû,' Razhluk said, fixing his gaze upon the smaller orc. ' "He _might_ be interested".'

Grimkû cowered under the gaze of his leader.

'But I did not say we couldn't have some fun with it before we hand it over!' Razhluk cried out, raising his rude scimitar to emphasize his words.

The band of orcs cheered and Estel cringed and bowed his head. '_Dark Lord?_' he thought. 'What Dark Lord?'

He hadn't been aware he had said the words aloud and was startled as Razhluk moved towards him; the cheering died down and the orcs stepped away to allow their leader to come near the human child.

As Razhluk came closer, Estel couldn't help his fear rising and soon it shone in his eyes. Razhluk smiled at seeing the terror and his mouth twitched into a cruel sadistic smile.

Estel started to backpedal from the advancing orc, but soon his back hit something. Looking up, he saw he had bounced against the legs of an orc in which mutilated face he was staring at right now.

Razhluk bent over him. 'What Dark Lord, do you ask?'

Estel didn't dare to speak, in fact he didn't dare to move at all. The only Dark Lord he knew of was Sauron and he couldn't believe it was him these foul creatures were talking about. Surely they weren't speaking about the Darkest Lord ever, were they?

'There is only one Dark Lord,' Razhluk said.

Estel heart missed a beat. '_No, it can't be!_'

'He is Lord Sauron the Great! Soon he will not only be Lord of Barad-dûr and Dol Guldur, but of all Middle Earth!'

The crowd cheered once again, but in that moment Estel found his courage and stood up proudly. 'Sauron will never rule this world as long as I am alive.'

For a moment there was silence and some orcs shuffled their feet, an unexplainable feeling of unease and dread washed over them. But then an orc laughed and backhanded the boy, causing a blood nose. 'That can be arranged!'

The act unfroze the other orcs that were still under the spell of Estel's statement and soon they were all screaming and shouting again.

Razhluk let his orcs enjoy themselves for a while but then put an end to it. 'That's enough! We need to get going, I want to deliver our 'gift' as soon as possible. The Dark Lord will be very please, I am sure.'

Estel felt an orc grabbing him like a sack; the orc put its head between Estel's tied hands, grabbed his arms and dragged them down, until Estel's face was crushed against its neck.

'_I need to be strong, don't let them see I am afraid!_' These were his last conscious thoughts before he fell into an uncomfortable rest, not asleep yet not fully awake either.

* * * * * * * *

Estel did not know how much time had passed, but suddenly he felt a change in the air. Though he was still being carried, something was different: dawn had finally come. '_Dawn is the hope of Men,_' he heard Elrohir's voice saying in his mind.

His stomach rumbled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten properly for a long time, he ad an incredible thirst and his head hurt.

'Halt!'

The band came to a stop in front of an open circle where the orcs set up their camp for the day. Estel was thrown roughly on the ground, at the feet of Razhluk. A fire crackled near him. Estel tried to stand up as to show the orc he wasn't defeated yet, but was shoved back to the ground before he could find his balance.

Once again Estel tried to stand up, and once again he was pushed into the dirt.

He tried to rise for a third time but the orcs, becoming irritated by this defiant boy, hit him hard and the blow to his head caused Estel to remain on the forest floor to pull himself together. An orc kicked him in his stomach and he curled up in pain. The orcs cheered.

Razhluk observed the boy's futile attempts impassively. As Estel tried to control his ragged breath, the orc asked him: 'Are you afraid, Edan?'

Estel looked up, his silver grey eyes blazing in defiance. 'No.'

'You should be.'

The malicious glitter in Razhluk's eyes was all the warning he got. Before Estel could even realise what was happening one of the orcs hauled him up and shoved him to a waiting orc that punched a fist in Estel's face. The boy was still dizzy and trying to retrieve his balance when another fist hit his jaw and a fourth orc shoved him on the ground again. They waited for a few moments to give him time to regain some of his strength and then they began their sadistic play again.

Soon Estel's vision blurred and his ears were burning, the world seemed to spin around frantically and all he could hear was the echoing cruel laughter of the orcs. He could no longer grasp what was happening to him and wished for oblivion to claim him, but the orcs were skilled in their torture and made sure the small human did not pass out.

Finally Estel became unresponsive to the orcs' abuse and, realizing the human could take no more, the creatures threw him in a corner of the camp. Razhluk dropped a blanket on him and kneeled next to the shivering boy. As Estel tried to shy away, he came closer and whispered in Estel's ear.

'I ask you again: Are you afraid, Edan?'

It took all of Estel's will power to look Razhluk in the eye, but all the orc leader saw was adamant silver eyes showing no fear at all. 'No.'

Furiously Razhluk punched him.

Estel cringed. '_Ada, _tua amin_,_' he thought. 'Please, ada,' he whispered.

'Your ada can't help you! And when he comes to your aid, we will be waiting for him. We will kill him in front of your eyes.'

At Estel's shocked look, he continued. 'Slowly we will take him apart, limb from limb.'

Estel tried to block out the words. '_Ada! Don't come here, it's all my fault! Why didn't I just stay in Imladris? Why did I have to chase that darn rabbit?_' A tear escaped his eye.

Razhluk didn't seem to notice, but continued his horrific talk. 'After all, what can a mere human,' he spat the word into the face of the edan, his lips contorted in disgust. 'What can a mere human do against the orcs of the all powerful Dark Lord Sauron?'

Estel suddenly looked up, his eyes shone with the light of hope and with a determination to defend his father. 'Ada is not just 'a mere human', he is an…' Estel hesitated, he had spoken with his heart, not his mind; he had not been thinking what he was saying. He didn't know whether it was wise to reveal that his ada was Elrond, Lord of Imladris. '_No, I think it's best he underestimates Ada and gwanun,_' he decided. 'He is… he is much more than a mere human, he is the best ada one can wish for!'

As soon as Razhluk had seen the flicker of hope, he was angry beyond reason. He hit the boy hard to the head and Estel was out cold before he hit the ground.

'You are nothing but a filthy weak edan!' the enraged orc screamed. 'You cannot harm me!'

Razhluk had driven himself into a raging fit and was screaming and shouting at the unconscious human child. The other orcs had ceased their activities and watched their captain with both glee as well as fear. They enjoyed seeing their captain all fed up, but they also realised the enraged orc could easily turn his anger towards one of their own.

At last Razhluk exhausted himself and started to back off the human boy. 'Who _are_ you?' he whispered too soft to be heard by the other orcs, then he left the boy alone on the cold forest floor.

* * * * * * * *

When Estel regained his consciousness the sun had risen but had not yet reached its highest point.

It was a grey day, clouded and chilly and Estel felt cold and wanted to pull the ragged blanket closer but as soon as he moved an excruciating pain coursed through his entire body. His head hurt beyond words and he desperately wished for sleep. The edan had never been in such pain before and he moaned softly. 'Daro! Please, stop this pain.'

'Awake, are you?' a sleek voice asked. The orc tried to pour some drink down his throat and though Estel resisted as well as he could, he was much too weak and soon the burning liquid was slipping down his throat:

he felt a hot fierce glow flow through him. Much of his hunger and pain vanished and Estel felt much more alive and ready to offer resistance where he could.

'Now you've freshened up, you want to play again?'

Estel remained silent.

'Well?' the voice pressed. 'Answer me!'

Slowly Estel recognized that voice: it was his captor, Grimkû; all thoughts over bravery vanished. He shook his head in answer to the orc's question. 'No,' he whispered.

'No?' taunted Grimkû. 'What if we'd play a different game then, maybe a fierier one?'

Estel looked in fear at the orc as it bent down to the right to grab a flaming branch from a camp fire nearby. Grimkû grinned evilly as he waved the burning wood in front of Estel's eyes. 'I don't think the Dark Lord will mind that his gift will come to him slightly 'spoilt'.'

Estel closed his eyes because of the fierce fire that burnt them, but Grimkû shook him roughly. 'Look at it! Open your eyes! Or soon you won't have any left to open at all after I scratched them out.'

Cautiously Estel opened his eyes, just enough to please Grimkû, but they were still protected by his eyelids as not to cause permanent damage. As the smoke from the burning wood entered his eyes, they began to water and his vision blurred. Still, he didn't dare to close them again.

'Don't you just _love_ playing with fire?' Grimkû chuckled. 'Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't get bored. I know lots more interesting games!'

Estel shuddered, tears running down his soot covered cheeks. '_Please, stop!_'

Slowly the branch burnt out and when it had burned completely, Estel opened his eyes some more. He saw Grimkû reaching for something in his belt and when he let it show to Estel, panic gripped the boy. It was a whip, but not just a whip; someone had pushed small nails into it at regular distances, so it would hitch on to the flesh and tear it away. Scared beyond reason, Estel started crawling away frantically.

'Now, now, there's no need for that. We haven't even began playing!'

With that Grimkû grabbed Estel with his left hand, meanwhile holding the whip in his right.

Just as the orc was about to strike something stopped it, it was Razhluk. He hit Grimkû hard. 'I told you not to damage it! The Dark Lord won't appreciate it, and before we know it, we're on our way to _her_!'

He turned to address the observing orcs. 'This is my last warning: stay away from it or suffer the consequences!'

Squealing and yelping Grimkû crawled away, out of the reach of his leader.

As Estel let out a shaky but relieved sigh, Razhluk turned to him. 'Don't prize the day before sundown, you scum. The Dark Lord will have his fun with you and trust me, Grimkû was a meek lamb in comparison with what the Dark Lord will do to you once he has you in his grasp,' he snarled at Estel.

Estel was then left alone. '_Ada! Elladan! Elrohir! __If you can hear me somehow, please get me out of here! I know you are looking for me, but please come quickly, I don't know how much longer I can bear this._' But then he remembered Razhluk's threat and he shivered. '_No, don't come here, stay away from this evil place. I can't bear the thought that it would be my fault if you were killed!_'

'Don't come for me,' he whispered in a quavering voice.

He looked through the camp and dark thoughts of death and despair filled him. Resolutely he closed his eyes, not wanting to concentrate on the helplessness of his position. It would do him no good to brood over the situation; instead he focused on his home, Rivendell. He fell asleep with a smile, dreaming that he was safe in the hands of the only father he knew of, Elrond Peredhil.

* * * * * * * *

The first thing he realized when he was pulled away from the gentle arms of sleep was the fact he felt cold. Cold as ice. He didn't think he had ever felt so cold in his life and he was shivering uncontrollably. His head felt as if stuffed with wads of cotton-wool, his throat was sore and his ears were clogged. He opened his eyes, but immediately shut them tightly when spikes of daylight penetrated his skull. He breathed heavily and after a moment, he cautiously opened his left eye. His sight was slowly adjusting and he opened both of his eyes. Though it was past midday, the world seemed fogged; the colours were dimmed and all seemed a bit vague, as he couldn't make out the contours. He groaned and tried to sit up. Excruciating pain shot through his body as a lightning bolt and he closed his eyes again to stop the world from spinning. When he opened them, he suddenly saw two identical Elves, dark haired and silver eyed walking through the camp at ease.

'El'dan? El'hir! Im sí!' he called in a weak voice. 'I am here.'

The twins immediately turned their heads to him and walked over to the human boy. Estel let out a small sob of relief. '_Everything will be okay, El'dan and El'hir will take me to Ada who will make the pain go away._'

However, as the twins drew near to him, their fair faces changed, their bright eyes turning into a mean yellow colour and their friendly smiles into maimed grimaces; they melted into orcs. Estel start to back away slowly, still not understanding how his brothers suddenly had transformed into the foul creatures.

'It is awake,' one of the orcs said.

'Then maybe we can play with it, Grimkû said it was a good toy.'

'No, you remember what Razhluk, curse him, told us? I don't want to end up dead, only because of this filthy vermin,' the first orc objected.

'I know, Razhluk has little patience. But if we don't harm it severely he won't mind.'

'Do as you please, but I don't want any part in it.'

'Coward!' the other orc yelled, as the first orc's walked away.

'What did you call me?!' the first orc turned around, infuriated.

'A coward, Bâshdug!'

The first orc lunged at the other one and soon they were fighting, and it was not long before the orcs who stood by were involved in the fight too.

Estel watched it all from his position on the ground, but the blurred images didn't seem coherent. He saw Bâshdug, Grimkû and some other orcs fighting in their camp, but sometimes the camp seemed dark and there were lit torches, in that camp tents had been built and there were _Humans_ running around, screaming. But when he tried to focus on this human camp, it disappeared, leaving only the orc camp. Shaking his head to clear his mind from the confusing images, Estel realised now was his best opportunity at escape. The orcs were mixed up in their fight and no one seemed to pay attention to the small human.

He crawled on his feet towards the woods, ignoring the dizziness in his head and the shudders that coursed through his body, all his concentration focused on trying to escape this nightmare.

However, though he tried to evade the fighting orcs, one of the orcs stumbled over him and pain exploded everywhere, leaving the edan out of breath. After a few moments where he re-gathered his strength, Estel crawled further, until he reached a pile of blankets. He collapsed on them, his intention was to only rest for a while, but when he wanted to get up to continue his escape, his abused body refused to listen to him. A cold shiver ran down his spine and Estel covered himself with the blankets.

He closed his eyes, but when he opened them he was no longer lying in a pile of blankets, but in a collapsed tent, unable to see what was going on outside. He heard swords clashing together and orcs yelling, but he heard human voices too, screaming for help. Frightened yet curious he pushed away some part of the tent, a sane part of his brains wondered how he could push away a part of the tent like a piece of cloth, but he didn't stop at the thought. As he looked outside he saw a battle field; orcs fighting Humans, but in the corners of the battle field orcs were fighting with orcs. He didn't understand and tried to make some sense out of the situation, but suddenly he heard a man's voice calling:

'Gilraen!'

Etel looked towards the advancing Human and somehow he knew he ought to know the man.

'Arathorn!'

A woman answered his call.

He knew these people, he didn't know who they were but still they seemed familiar. He tried to focus on them as the two Human figures fought for their lives.

'_Gilraen._'

'_Arathorn._'

The names sounded so familiar to Estel, so safe and trusty. He tried hard to remember where he had heard them, but it was of no avail.

Suddenly the man sank to the ground and the woman bent over him, but was shortly after slain by an orc that stood behind her. Estel was so angry that he wanted to kill the orcs, but suddenly a conversation entered his mind.

Keep quiet, no matter what happens… do not come out… 

_But…_

_Promise me!_

I love you, my child 

'I love you, my child,' Estel repeated softly. He now knew who the Humans were, his real parents. He closed his eyes, tears running down his cheeks. '_I always knew Ada was not my real father, but why didn't he tell me how mommy and daddy died?_'

However, an inner voice questioned his mild accusation towards his Elven father. '_Did you really want to know? Had you been happier if you had known what really had happened to your parents?_'

'No,' Estel whispered. '_Ada was right, I didn't need to know, and I don't think I would be able to handle the truth._'

He stopped crying and opened his eyes once again, wanting to look at his past one more time. But all he saw were orcs, no Humans, no tents, he lay in a pile of dirty blankets. He shook his head, '_What is going on? Was it just a delusion I saw? Elladan and Elrohir weren't real, maybe all I saw was just an illusion, maybe my parents didn't die the way I saw._'

But in his heart he knew his parents' death had not been an illusion, it had looked too real and felt too familiar. It had been a memory, he could still remember all the details.

He was yanked from his thoughts as an orc fell next to him, dead. '_I need to get out of here._'

He looked over the orc camp, searching for the best way to escape the camp.

He managed to get to the edge of the camp without being detected and he slipped into the dense woods. He didn't stop until he came to a point where he could barely make out the orc's screams and then he collapsed under a fern, exhausted.

* * * * * * * *

He did not know how long he lay hidden under the bushes but at a certain moment he realized the orcs had ceased their fighting. He could hear them moving through the forest, snarling and cursing. '_They're probably looking for me now._'

Estel wondered whether he should stay hidden or try to outrun them; but then he laughed humourlessly at his own thought. '_In the state I'm in right now, I wouldn't be able to evade even a Dwarf!_'

He covered himself some more behind the bushes and prayed to the Valar that the orcs wouldn't find him.

Estel drew his breath in when he heard an orc approaching his hiding spot. '_Please, let him move away. Nothing is hidden here!_'

The Valar seemed to hear his prayer and the orc walked past the fern without giving it a second look. Estel let his breath out slowly and his tight muscles relaxed. '_Thank you._'

However, two other orcs approached the bush. Estel could hear his heart beating like a drum and he was sure the orcs could hear it. '_This isn't fair! Why do they have to check _this_ place twice?!_'

The orc stooped and pushed the fern aside. 'Here it is!'

Estel let out a yelp as the orc grabbed him roughly.

He had the strangest déjà-vu feeling when the orc threw him at Razhluk's feet, again. '_Elladan and Elrohir will never forget this!_'

However, thoughts of his brothers disappeared as Estel saw the savage glint in Razhluk's eye. 'So, you thought you could escape?'

The orc then turned around to address the band of orcs. 'Then let's make sure it doesn't happen again.'

He drew a dagger from his waist band and Estel's eyes grew wide at the thought the orc was planning to kill him.

Razhluk saw the fear and laughed. 'Don't worry, I won't kill you. I don't kill my gifts for the Dark Lord. I'm only making sure you won't escape another time. But I can assure, before the end you will beg me to take your pathetic life. There are things far worse than death!'

With that having said, he drove the dagger into Estel's thigh, creating a jagged tear. Estel cried out from pain, but already he felt the hands of oblivion claim him. '_Ada, tua amin, please._'

**TBC**

Tua amin = Help me

Im sí = I am here

Daro = Stop

= = = = = =

Please R&R


	9. Chapter eight

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not having updated in ages! But first I was really busy with my exams and then very soon thereafter I got a full time holiday job and to be quite honest, it's taking up much more time than I had originally anticipated. Then I also got a new computer which is a positive thing, but it did mean that I had no access to it for almost a week and I am still trying to organise my old stuff on my new computer. Add a small writer's block to the whole bunch and a stupid idea to make a picture to go with this story, considering that I have absolutely _no_ skills whatsoever in either drawing for real nor in modifying images on the computer (although, my skills on the latter have improved considerably in the past week…). And then, on top of it all: FF.net is making things difficult by being down almost all the time! *grumbles threats at FF.net operators***

**Anyway, all I can say is that once I finish AES there won't be no more WIP's! Once again, my apologies for not posting more regularly.**

Additional A/N: Hmmm, a warning for this chapter: there is a fighting scene in this chapter… no, this isn't a warning about rating, it's about the way I wrote the scene. I'm absolutely useless when it comes to battle scenes, so it always turns out a bit strange and this time, it's even stranger than usual. It's written in a totally different style than the rest of the story, more heroic and epic-like. So I only wanted to warn you, though it appears to be part of a different story, I assure you it belongs here…

2nd A/N: it's almost midnight, so please bear with if I wrote some strange things in the (additional) A/N, in the R2R's or at the end (after the actual chapter)…

Disclaimer & other standard ramblings: see some previous chapter

R2R's:

Elladan – Thank you for your kind words and I'm glad you liked the flash backs; I was a bit worried it would not be entirely clear what I meant, but apparently most of you got it! Hah! I also thought that I would have some spare time during the summer holidays to catch up on some of the stories on my 'must-read'-list, but as you can see I'm awfully busy, in fact even busier than I was during school time! *grumble* Anyway, here's chapter eight and I sure hope you'll enjoy it!

Kawaii BlueBear - *hides* Erm… well, I'm truly honestly very sorry it took me so long to update… please forgive me?

Belothien – Thanks! Ik had inderdaad gemerkt dat Mr. Strider Returns weg was *sniff*, maar als dat alleen maar is omdat je 'm een beetje herschrijft **en daarna dus weer post** is er niets aan de hand *g* En dat hele Sindarin-gebeuren heb je helemaal gelijk in; mijn hele Elvish, daar klopt geen ene hout van, maar dat ga ik pas veranderen als ik het hele verhaal af heb; dan ga ik alles nog één keer doornemen en dan opnieuw posten. Maar in ieder geval, bedankt dat je het zegt; niet veel mensen hier op FF.net doen dat, terwijl het eigenlijk juist zo belangrijk is: opbouwende kritiek is van levensbelang wil je een toekomst in het schrijven zoeken… hmmm, ik zal maar stoppen voordat ik al te filosofisch wordt…

Anita – Dank je wel! Ik ben blij dat het hele gebeuren met de herinneringen en wat er nou daadwerkelijk aan de hand was ook een beetje is doorgedrongen. Hoofdstuk 7 was sowieso leuk om te schrijven. LOL! Ik ben ook met een 6 voor wiskunde geslaagd… maar dan wel voor wiskunde-A! (ja, ik ben een echte alpha: talen en geschiedenis, that's me!). Anyway, ik hoop dat hoofdstuk 8 je ook een beetje bevalt!

Puck - *eg* I'm evil, you say? Well, I should not be complaining if I were you, 'cause I seem to remember a certain story about kiwi's that hasn't been updated in…ehm…a long time! … … Hmm, never mind, once again I seem not able to talk my way out of this… Note to myself: read the note to myself about thinking first, saying later… Oh, and you were right, Razhluk indeed is Peanut. LOL! When you wrote this review we weren't graduated yet… *dreamy look in her eyes* now it seems ages ago… *g* ROTFLOL! I see M&S did not have much influence on you *g* Anyway, before this is getting way too long: thank you for reviewing! *g* Oh, and yes, the FF.net operators were for you *g*

TC - *blushes* Thank you for your praise! You made me feel really special! And thank you for your understanding when I don't update so regularly…

SperryDee – Here you are, the next chapter. And the chapter where you will find out whether the rescue party succeeds in their mission… or fail…

Emmithar – You can hope… but as you see it had quite little effect… And no, Estel doesn't have to worry about getting killed… I would never _kill_ him… just torture him so much until he would _want_ to be killed… Anyway, have fun reading chapter eight!

Lauriena – I'm glad you like it and thank you so much for your kind words; though it does not seem so, they truly do encourage me to write more. Most likely, if I hadn't got any reviews, I would not have finished AES; so once again: thank you!

Kaeera – Indeed, you are right; aren't we a bunch of cruel people? Our favourite pastime being torturing our favourite characters? Ah, well, as long as it remains fiction… *g* I'm glad you liked the hallucinations, they were fun to write too. LOL! That should teach 'em!

Anime Elvengirl – LOL! And here I was, thinking that most people who'd read AES would be crazy, and yet here I find someone who isn't crazy… yet, that is! *g* Anyway, thank you for leaving a review and I hope you'll like this chapter too!

Orphelia-Rose – *puts an arm around Orphelia-Rose* Don't worry; after this chapter the worst is over! Again, I'm so sorry, I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long…

leggylover03 – You're Rhonda, aren't you? I sure hope so, otherwise I'm in the process of making a real fool out of me…

alexa – I'm glad you like it and though I'm afraid I didn't update very soon, I still hope you haven't lost interest in the story!

Rhonda – *blushes* Thank you! You give me way too much credit! Well, here's chappie eight and chapter nine will be posted next week, but I'm afraid I don't know how long it will take to post the last chapter… I don't dare to make any statements on the expected update date… All I can say is: as soon as possible *g*

Mysterious Jedi – Thank you for the praise! I hope you'll enjoy reading chapter eight too!

alexandra – Thank you for your kind words and well, here's the next chapter!

* * * * * * * * indicates the passing of time

Chapter eight 

Since they had split up with Elladan and Elrohir, the two Elves and Istar had ridden throughout the night, leading their horses effortlessly through the forest. They had only stopped once, taking a short break to give the horses the chance to drink some water and get some rest, for even Elven horses did not have an inexhaustible stamina.

'I think they adjusted their course slightly to the north,' Glorfindel said, after studying the marks on the ground. He stooped to pick up a fallen leaf and then searched for a thorn. When he found one, he fastened the leaf to a near tree trunk, the pointy end of the leaf facing north being at eyelevel of a horseman.

The party continued, but an uncomfortable silence fell on the company. Until, after a few moments, Glorfindel once again spoke. 'And no, we're still not gaining on them. As neither they are gaining on us.'

'Hold on to hope, melloneamin,' Gandalf said. 'For soon the sun will rise and then the orcs will have to take cover from the sun. Or, in the worst situation, even if they decide to travel through broad daylight their pace will be slowed considerably.'

Though the Elves did not react to the wizard, inside they felt their heart relax the tiniest bit as they treasured the hopeful words, repeating them often as they rode through the woods of Rivendell, hardly making  any sound.

* * * * * * * *

As soon as the first rays of sunlight enlightened the forest, all heads turned towards the warm golden beams simultaneously, a feeling of hope filling them all.

'Dawn is the hope of Men,' breathed Elrond, repeating a saying Elrohir loved to tell Estel. Deep down he knew that if Estel's spirit would no longer be on Arda, he would feel it. However, at this moment his heart was telling him that Estel was still alive and that the sunrise would give him strength.

'They paused here for a couple of minutes,' Glorfindel said, leaning over the neck of his horse to look at a particularly squashed area. It was obvious that the orcs had not valued the forest they rampaged through at its true worth; water skins littered the ground, some still half filled with dirty looking water, but most appeared to be soiled with an ugly-yellow looking liquid with a foul smell. Remnants of animals that had been unfortunate enough to be caught in the claws of the orcs marred the forest floor. Torn clothing, some stained with dark blood laid next to various pieces of iron from the orcs' harnesses, ripped from their uniforms during one of the bestial fights they enjoyed so much.

Glorfindel registered the ill-treatment of the forest with a strange detachment, his focus not being on what tracks the _orcs_ had left behind.

'I see no traces of…,' he hesitated, he couldn't bring himself to say 'Estel'; for that would make the situation completely substantial and Glorfindel did not know whether he was ready to handle the truth yet.

'… a prisoner,' he finally decided. 'But they rested only briefly, so it is only to be expected that there is no indication of the presence of a non-orc among them.'

'_I pray the orcs haven't hurt him severely, or they will pay for it. By the Valar, I swear I will make them pay for every hurt they inflicted upon my family._' An image of his beloved wife unwillingly entered his mind's eye. He saw Elladan walking up to the gates of Rivendell, carrying a limp body and in thought he rushed forward as he recognized the once warm golden hair of his wife, now reduced to a dull and pale blonde mass partly covering her dim face. He tried to shake the image off, and suddenly it changed.

Now it was no longer Celebrian his eldest was holding in his arms; he was looking at the broken body of Estel, his chest not indicating even the slightest hint of respiration. He barely registered Elrohir's tear stricken face, a face many years younger than it had been when Estel had been brought to Rivendell, less than a decade ago.

He was pulled out of his reverie, as Rhoscieth whinnied softly, worried for the well-being of her rider.

Glorfindel had also noted the distress the Elven lord was in. 'Are you feeling alright, Elrond? Maybe it would be wise to take a short break.'

'I'm fine,' Elrond responded curtly. 'They are merely memories.'

He did not need to explain further, both Glorfindel and Gandalf knew the Elven lord was remembering what had happened to Celebrian shortly before she had left to find peace in Valinor.

Gandalf shook his head sadly. '_I don't know what will happen to Elrond if we lose Estel to the same fate way we lost Lady Celebrian, I don't think he will survive such a blow. Most likely he will decide to sail to the Undying Lands, walking down the road that will reunite him with his wife. But it's not yet his time to leave, I feel that he still has many tasks to perform here on Arda._'

Glorfindel's thoughts followed a similar path, '_Elrond will surely leave, but what of Elladan and Elrohir? Elladan will never forgive himself if he will arrive too late to save Estel, it will only remind him of Arathorn's death and I know that on that day he swore to protect Aragorn with his life. If we will not arrive in time to save the boy, I know for certain Elladan will blame himself personally for Estel's death. No one will be able to talk it out of his head, the only person will be Elrond, but he will be too much consumed by grief to explain Elladan it would not be his fault, until it is much too late. If Elladan falls into darkness, he will not the only one we will lose; Elrohir will surely follow him. Arwen would not choose to remain either; none of us will be able to avert the destiny of Elrond and his children and there is little doubt they will choose to leave the shores of Middle-Earth, I'm afraid. And what about the other Elves? Would they stay if there will be no Lord of Imladris any more?_'

Glorfindel shuddered and dared not think of the answer to that question. '_I fear the world will plummet in darkness if we fail to save Estel now._'

'We are finally catching up on them,' Glorfindel announced with a grim smile. 'They have slowed their pace.'

It was midday by now and though the sun shone merrily, not often hindered by clouds, there was a chill breeze in the air. For the umpteenth time, Elrond mentally repeated which healing herbs and extracts he had brought along and which of them he should use when they would find Estel. His hands brushed over a warm Elven made blanket, its colour the deep dark brown of ebony. '_He must have caught a cold, there is no doubt about that. Yesterday's storm combined with today's cool breeze will most certainly result in a serious case of influenza. Aîre should lessen the cold and he must be kept very warm until we reach home._'

* * * * * * * *

Time did not seem to exist as the three travelled through the forest, they simply rode on without acknowledging the passing of time. And though each one was lost in their own fears, not discussing them aloud, the content of all these thoughts were centred around the fate of the youngest inhabitant of Rivendell.

Suddenly Gandalf reigned in his horse, signalling the others to do the same; he tilted his head to listen more carefully to the sounds that echoed through the forest. The two Elves followed his example and all three of them stood silent and listened to their surroundings, one with the nature around them.

Foul voices filled the bright air and a shudder went down Glorfindel's spine. Elrond, however, revealed nothing of any uneasiness he might feel, his face a stoic mask.

Gandalf furred his brows in concentration as he tried to decipher the orcish talk. 'It seems they are searching for something,' he said. The Istar hesitated for a heartbeat. 'Or someone.'

'What are you saying, Mithrandir?' asked Elrond impatiently. 'Speak plain.'

Gandalf listened in silence for a while, then finally turned towards the anxious father. 'The band has split up, some of the orcs are ordered to stay in the camp and stand guard. Others are searching for 'the Dark Lord's gift' as they call it; it must be Estel they speak of.

'The searching orcs are told to search only east of their camp so we don't have to worry about stumbling over a wandering orc,' Gandalf concluded, as he remounted his horse.

'So they don't have Estel?' Glorfindel asked to make sure he had understood it correctly.

Gandalf shook his head. 'No, they don't.'

'He must have found a way to escape,' commented Elrond, a small yet grim smile on his face. 'I guess the orcs have found out the hard way what it means to capture one of Imladris.'

They continued their pace until Glorfindel halted. 'I think it best to continue on foot, we have neared the camp as to the point where we have to be careful. It will not be long before we will encounter the first guard.'

Gandalf and Elrond nodded and after a few chosen words and a pat on their backs, the three horses left into the woods, making sure they stayed out of sight, yet remained close enough to answer their masters summon should they call on their aid.

Cautiously the three companions glided through the dense woods, moving like shadows, only betrayed by their slight glow. All of a sudden Glorfindel, who walked just in front of the others, held up his right hand, causing the two behind him to freeze. He made an almost invisible movement with his index finger, telling the others he wanted to check on something and then leapt into the trees.

Unnerving seconds passed until the swishing sound of a released arrow was heard, followed by a soft thud.

Moments later Glorfindel reappeared, his quiver one green-feathered arrow lighter, the forest floor one dead orc body heavier.

Glorfindel repeated his performance two more times and then the two Elves and Istar found themselves at the edge of the orc camp.

'How do we proceed?' whispered Glorfindel, not taking his eyes off of two patrolling orcs.

'There is little more we can do but wait,' replied Gandalf. 'We cannot look for Estel ourselves.'

Elrond looked ready to argue and Glorfindel was strongly reminded of Elladan. '_Not that any of them would ever admit stubbornness was one of their traits._'

'As I said, we cannot look for Estel ourselves,' the wizard repeated, a little louder this time, giving Elrond a stern look. 'Though the three of us are capable warriors and can handle ourselves perfectly, the risk of getting shot is simply too high; there are numerous orcs swarming these woods. As long as the orcs don't have Estel, the best policy is to wait for Elladan and Elrohir.'

Glorfindel nodded, thus giving the plan his approval.

Both then turned to Elrond; the Elven lord met their gaze defiantly, but after a few moments, he sighed. 'I agree.'

To say that the wait was trying would be an understatement; it was truly nerve-racking. The three appeared composed, yet Gandalf clutched his staff tighter than necessary and though there was no apparent threat Glorfindel was holding an arrow, following its smooth form with his fingers. Elrond was clenching and relaxing his fists constantly, his eyes dark with unexpressed rage, his mind thinking of ways to punish the ones that had hurt his Estel.

* * * * * * * *

Elrond's head shot up sharply when he heard the triumphant cry of an orc. Questioningly he looked at Gandalf for an explanation, but the wizard showed no signs of having heard the orc's yell at all. Glancing at Glorfindel, Elrond saw the golden-haired Elf was still fidgeting with the arrow and he could hear the Elf softly muttering prayers to the Valar as to calm himself. Nothing indicated any sign of disturbance and Elrond thought might have imagined the cry.

Then someone screamed. '_Ada! __Tua amin!_'

Though the scream was not actually audible, everyone felt it; it was full of pain and fear, an undisguised plea for help. Elrond could not contain himself and rushed forward, but two pairs of arms stopped him.

'Calm down, Peredhil! Don't make a hasty decision which you will deeply regret afterwards.'

'Let go of me! Let me help my son!' the angry Elven lord whispered harshly, trying to free himself from his golden-haired friend's grip.

'Elrond, lasto!' Gandalf whispered urgently, forcing the distraught father to look him into the eye. 'Try to think logically! What good will it be if we get ourselves killed? Who will help Estel then? And even if he survives what will it do to him if he loses another parent? Think of your other children too!' It pained the wizard to use such harsh words on his friend, but he could see no other way to calm the raging Elven Lord. 'They already lost their mother, you can't leave them here on Arda all alone!'

As Elrond stopped struggling, he concluded in a gentle voice.  'That is not the way to help your son.'

Sensing Elrond had relaxed completely in their grip, Gandalf and Glorfindel released him, though they still eyed him warily for any sign of a kamikaze action.

As soon as the group of orcs entered the camp, Elrond went rigid. He craved his neck to find his son among the dark creatures and when he found him, he froze in shock. Estel's lifeless body was bruised and there were scrapes and scratches all over him; his clothes were ripped and dried blood covered his face. Dark tangled hair was full of ash, mud and other kinds of dirt; a face paler than that of one who has lived his entire life in caves, never having seen the sun. Yet his son's body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and obviously radiating an unhealthy heat. Then he noticed the knife wound in the human's right leg. A light-headedness caught him for a short time, and then a red haze appeared in front of his eyes.

He didn't care any more. As far as he was concerned the entire world could be plunged into a war, resulting in the end of all free people. He no longer minded whether Middle Earth plummeted into the deep and dark nothing of abyss, as long as he could get to his youngest. Melkor take it all!

Elrond felt Glorfindel brushing his arm and his muscles tightened in anticipation of swatting it away, not caring what damage it would inflict on the Elf. However, Glorfindel had no intention of restraining the enraged father, his arm being only a gesture of support.

With a unanimous battle cry the three charged the orc camp; Elrond in the front, Glorfindel and Gandalf flanking him.

And lo and behold! an answering cry was heard through the forests of Rivendell. Elladan and Elrohir had come and with them a large company of well-trained Elven warriors.

The startled orcs looked up in terror and a tremendous fear washed over them as they saw Elrond Half-Elven, Lord of Rivendell and keeper of Vilya. Few realized what hit them, as the unforgiving Elf Lord released his revenge and anger on them. And though some orcs were granted to behold the coldest pair of eyes ever moments before their spirits fled them, none lived to tell the tale they had faced Elrond in his hour of ire and survived.

Great was the fury of his sons, the fair Elladan and Elrohir, their love for their brother giving them strength, speed and agility beyond that of even Elven kind. Had they encountered the Ring Wraiths at the very gates of Barad-dûr, even the nine would have fled fearing their vengeance. The two cold faces, identical in their expression, promising only untold misery to those they encountered.

Terrifying were Gandalf's sword and Glorfindel's bow; Glamdring gleamed with a bluish flame; the sword had been in disuse for a long time, but had not long ago tasted orc blood and wanted more. Glorfindel's bow was taut and the blonde Elf made it sing as it burned in the anticipation of killing the dark creatures. As the moment of surprise was over, Glorfindel threw his bow over his shoulder, and drew his Elven knives and the orcs learned that his fame with weapons was not a myth and soon they crawled away, trying desperately to find a place to hide.

None dared oppose or defy them; the wrath of Elrond Peredhil and his sons was indeed terrible.

As Elrond had been the first to attack, the main force of the orcs concentrated on them and thus it happened that Elladan and Elrohir were the first to reach Estel, closing the distance between their human brother rapidly.

'Estel!' cried Elrohir, kneeling next to the small form. 'Wake up! It's us, your brothers, you're safe now! Ada is here too!'

Elladan meanwhile stood near his two younger siblings, making sure no one would disturb them personally. Though there were two Elven warriors who guarded Estel and Elrohir, Elladan didn't dare let anyone but himself take the responsibility for his brothers' safety.

When Elrond, fighting his way through the orcs, finally reached his sons, Elrohir had taken Estel in his arms, wrapping himself around the boy, yet careful not to aggravate his wounds further.

'He's still alive, but I can't wake him,' Elrohir looked at his father, his eyes shimmering with tears. 'I told him he was safe, that you were here, but he didn't react at all! It's just like with…' the twin faltered. 'Just like years ago!'

There was a definite edge of panic in the younger Elf's voice and Elrond took Estel over from Elrohir quickly, yet gently. He wrapped the warm blanket around him and examined the human child, automatically slipping into healer-mode. As he finished his examination, he let out a relieved sigh. 'All is well, Elrohir, you don't have to worry. Estel's body is merely coping with his predicament. This has been very hard on him, he is both physically and mentally drained. And though the wounds that were inflicted on him must have been painful, they haven't caused any serious damage.'

'But the knife…' the younger twin faltered, not being able to finish his sentence.

'Rest assured; there's no Morgul poison on it, no poison at all. We only have to worry about an infection and that is easily remedied.

'No,' he continued. 'I'm more worried about his fever, caused by the rain and cold.'

'_And about his mental well-being,_' he added privately, not wanting to worry his already anxious twin son.

Elrond then turned to Elladan, who had put a supportive hand on Elrohir's shoulder. The elder twin had listened attentively to his father's words, though still had kept an eye on possible danger.

'You should stop worrying too,' the Elven Lord said.

'I wasn't worrying,' objected Elladan.

'You arrived in time, my son,' Elrond continued not paying attention to Elladan's interruption. 'Everything has turned out well.'

Then he started to lift Estel to carry him home, but the boy let out a soft moan and his eyes fluttered open.

'Ada?' he whispered and it was only for their Elven ears his family could hear him.

Elrond smiled. 'Yes, nin ion, I am here, and your brothers are here too.'

Estel moved a little so he could look at the two dark-haired Elves. In the background the warriors took care of the remaining orcs under the experienced guidance of Glorfindel, but Estel was alone with his family at last; the thought giving him even more strength than the orc potion had and he smiled a small smile. 'I knew you would come, but what took you so long?' the last words were lost in a coughing fit.

'Easy, titto toro,' Elladan said, 'You've managed to get yourself into a pretty ugly mess and you have be careful with your wounds.'

'Don't fuss, Elladan, I feel fine,' contradicted Estel.

The elder twin barked. 'That would be the understatement of the century! Of course you don't feel fine!'

'If you feel fine, why does _this_…' Elrohir prodded Estel softly in the side and the boy reflexively flinched ever so slightly. '… hurt?' Elrohir finished.

'Well, maybe I am a bit sore then,' he conceded. 'And sleepy,' he added as an afterthought, while trying to conceal a yawn.

Elrond chuckled. 'Then sleep, my son. Soon you will be home again.'

He picked him up and Estel fell into a deep healing sleep, appearing unconscious. He did not notice as he was handed to Elladan as his father mounted Rhoscieth, nor when Elrond took him back and cradled him in his arms again.

As Rhoscieth trod away slowly, Elladan watched them and sent a quick thank you prayer to the Valar for looking after Estel. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'You arrived just in time, Elladan,' Glorfindel said seriously. 'Hannad lle.'

'We would have been too late if it were not for the trail you left. It is I who should thank you, mellonamin.'

'And thank you for taking care of ada too,' added Elrohir, who had silently rode up to the two.

'You should thank Mithrandir for that, I could not have done it alone.'

'Nonsense!' A voice interrupted and the three startled Elves turned around to see the subject of their conversation standing right behind them. 'You could have handled him easily, I was just there to provide some entertaining fireworks.'

The Elves laughed heartily, though in their hearts they knew that without Gandalf's 'fireworks' things may have not worked out as well as they had; though there had been some Elves injured in the battle none had taken grave wounds and none had perished.

'It's Estel we should be proud of, I think,' said Elladan seriously, a proud note in his voice.

All sobered and nodded their agreement.

'He's quite a handful, that brother of yours,' Glorfindel added. 'I guess the orcs found that out first-hand!'

They erupted in clear laughter as they walked over to their horses to finally head back for Rivendell, complete at last.

TBC 

Melloneamin = my friends

Ada! Tua amin! = Dad(dy)! Help me!

Peredhil! = Half Elf

Lasto! = listen!

Nin ion = my son

Mellonamin = my friend

= = = = = =

I know, it seems as if everything is alright and Estel will be fine… but well, he's still ill and there are some questions that need answers so this will not be the end yet. Two more chapters will follow, but the outlining of chapter 9 is almost finished, so it shouldn't be long before I post it. Chapter 10 however, is a different story and I honestly can't say when it'll be posted.

LOL! Originally I planned this to become a 5 chapter story, then it became a 7-chapter and at last I decided to make it a 9-chapter. But I couldn't help myself and now it will become a 10-chapter-story! Ah well, I'll just hold on to the words of Horace '_Brevis esse laboro, obscurus fio_' (Hor., De arte poetica 25/26); very rough and loose translation: 'If I try to be brief, I become inscrutable'

Oh, and in case someone was wondering, 'Glamdring' is the name of Gandalf's sword (source: _The Hobbit_).

Please R&R!

*big pleading puppy dog eyes*


	10. Chapter nine

Disclaimer & other standard ramblings: see some previous chapter

A/N: I have no medical knowledge at all; everything in the domain of medicine is most likely plain rubbish, but please bear with me…

R2R's:

Note: FF.net is being incredibly irritating and not showing me all my reviews, of some of them I did receive an review alert, however. But if I did not respond to your review, it's because FF.net didn't let me read it :-(

Cathy – You'll find out about his injuries this chapter. Thank you for your kind words and I hope won't be disappointed with it.

Lorwen – Nederlandse LotR fanfics zijn pas vreemd om te lezen, reviews ben ik wel aan gewend, maar een heel verhaal, moet je anders eens Belothien's verhaal bekijken (De Weddenschap, dacht ik); heel vreemd (maar wel positief! *g*).

Alexa – Here you are!

SperryDee – Thank you for always leaving a review, I really appreciate it; once again I thank you!

Faila Gamgee of Sandy Downs – erm, well, maybe I should add a warning at the beginning of the story, but when I started writing I certainly did not have this much torture scenes in mind; and rest assured, chapter seven was the worst, chapters 8,9 and 10 will have no more torture. I hope you will enjoy reading chapter nine.

Belothien – *g*opbouwende kritiek kan inderdaad ook positief zijn! 'Best wel Tolkien-stijl'? *blushes* wow, dat is één van de aardigste dingen die iemand ooit heeft gezegd... *hides her head in shame* well, yeah, het was echt heel lang... maar nu was het veel korter; maar geen beloftes over ch10 (ik moet er nog steeds aan beginnen en volgende week heb ik de EL-CID, introductieweek Universiteit Leiden). Ik ben blij dat je het een leuk hoofdstuk vond, en wat betreft chapters 9 en 10: wait and you shall see *g*

leggylover03 – well, here's your Estel and Elrond angst! Enjoy!

Silverfox – Hope you haven't forgotten what has been going on this time *g*! Read, relax and enjoy!

Elladan – Thank you for the praise; I'm sorry to hear about the computer problems... though in itself the computer is a wonderful invention, sometimes it's a pain in the ass... Hope you'll like chapter nine!

Anita – Wat betreft die 'zij'... hmmm, het is een beetje een spoiler voor deel drie van de film als ik je dat vertel... dus stuur me nog maar even een mailtje of je het ècht wil weten. En yep, ik ben geslaagd!!! Geen vakantie, though :( Ik ging namelijk direct na m'n examens werken (zelfs voordat ik wist dat ik daadwerkelijk geslaagd was...)! En hier is chapter nine, enjoy!

Without further ado, I giveth thee:

Chapter nine 

Though the sun had risen hours ago, the room was quiet and peaceful. It was a room just like any other room in Rivendell: richly decorated with beautifully carved art-like furniture; touches of nature and space could be found everywhere, calming and soothing for both body and mind. This room in particular, was painted in a cream-coloured theme, feather light curtains rustling in the gentle breeze, the spacious bed filled with heavy blankets and matching fluffy pillows; the whole room simply breathed with healing and light.

The person lying _in_ the bed, however, was in great contrast to the room; being all flushed and sweaty, his abused body tossing and turning in his bed every now and then and his face red from a fever that though not being life threatening, still was a reason for some concern.

Yet the one in the bed was not the only occupant of the room; two identical Elves were sprawled on a settee, snoring softly; their clothes dirty and their faces still slightly fatigued. The settee was tinted in a soft salmon-pink and slightly out of place in the cream-coloured furnishing, its curves and bends not in the exact same style of the other pieces of furniture in the room.

Another Elf was seated in a comfortable arm chair, his long hair partially covering his face, partially falling over the back of the chair, a chair that was clearly indeed part of the original furnishing of the room. Though the Elf appeared to be just as deep asleep as the other occupants, in reality he was wide awake.

Lord Elrond sat staring at his human son and though he was exhausted, sleep did not seem to come to him. Not that it mattered, even if the dream world had tried to allure him, he would not have accepted its gentle offer of much needed rest. Though the influenza was not life threatening and Estel was in no way in mortal danger, his fever had not broken yet and Elrond was concerned the boy would start to wander in his mind, because of the fever that continued to make him warmer.

As Elrond sat watching his human son many questions ran through his head, the most prominent being why the orcs had not killed Estel; not that he was not glad of that fact, but it remained strange. '_it is known from experience they usually kill their victims and though they toyed with him, they made sure he was not injured beyond repair. And Mithrandir had mentioned that when the orcs were searching for him they called him the 'Dark Lord's Gift'. They must have wanted to take him to Mordor, but I still cannot see why. It is not possible they have discovered Estel to be the heir to the throne of Gondor, otherwise they would never let him go. Most likely they would have drugged him on the way and had not dared touch Isildur's heir; though orcs are crude they rightly fear their master, who surely would show no mercy in the torture of his servants, once he'd discover they had turned over the Heir touched and violated. So, once again, why_ _did they decide not to kill him?_'

Estel shifted in his sleep and Elrond was distracted from his musings as he silently walked to the bed and straightened the boy's blankets which had slipped from the bed a little.

As he returned to the arm chair he thought back to the moment when Estel had almost scared them into an early grave. It had all begun a couple of hours after they had arrived at Rivendell, at the beginning of yesterday's evening. The whole ride home had gone smooth and Estel had been fine, being in an almost unconscious yet safe state. However, moments after they had put him in bed, Estel's temperature that had been high already, had jumped spectacularly, frightening Elladan and Elrohir to the point they actually feared they would lose Estel after all. But their minds had been set at ease after Elrond had examined the boy and told them that Estel's fever was merely the way his body was coping with the illness. His temperature would continue to rise, yet slowly and regularly, as not to overheat his body with a sudden heat wave all at once, but to carefully prepare it until it reached the point the heat would destroy the illness.

Though in itself the rising fever was necessary and inevitable, there were some side effects to it: the hotter Estel got, the more agitated he became, and right now Estel was getting more agitated with every passing minute.

For a moment Elrond's eyes strayed from his youngest and his glance fell on his two Elven sons and he smiled. The twins had stubbornly refused to leave the room, simply dragging a settee from the hall and seating themselves on it firmly and though several Elves had tried, by order of Elrond one might add, there had been no force on Arda which could make them leave to their own room to get some rest. Elrond had not been there to try to persuade them himself, though privately he doubted his words would have had more effect, as after he had made sure Estel would not be in immediate danger, he had been called upon his duties as healer. Though few were wounded in the battle and none seriously, it had taken some time before he could return to his youngest. As he had opened the door, he had found his sons lying on the settee, apparently succumbed to exhaustion. However, as he had seated himself in the arm chair, Elladan had opened one eye and murmured softly that neither he nor Elrohir would move even one inch.

Moments after he had sat down, Glorfindel had appeared in the doorway, partly to check on Estel and partly to update the Elven Lord what had occurred during their absence. For Glorfindel had taken care of running Rivendell as they had come home; Elrond having no time, busy treating the wounded and his son. The golden-haired Elf had gladly taken some weight out of Elrond's hands, but at that moment he had been near exhaustion and after updating Elrond he had excused himself and retired for the night.

Time passed by as Elrond kept watch at Estel's bedside and at a certain moment he found himself looking in Gandalf's slightly worried face. The wizard had entered the room without Elrond's notice and now he moved over to Estel's bed and examined the Human carefully, his hooked nose a mere inch from the Estel's face, searching for signs Elrond did not know of. After an inestimable length of time he straightened and looked at Elrond. 'He will be fine, eventually he will be fine.'

Elrond did not bother to ask the wizard how he knew, he simply accepted the statement with much relief and gratitude. 'Thank you.'

Though the lines of worry had lessened, they had not entirely disappeared from the old face of the Istar. 'However, I must leave within an hour. I have already postponed my visit and I can linger no longer,' he said, turning to look out of the window at the west.

'I fear if I stay further many will suffer the consequences,' he continued, a far away look in his eyes, seemingly looking at happenings beyond the borders of Rivendell, muttering something about missing a clue in a crucial turn of the tide. 'What is it that I cannot see and why does my heart keep telling me to search west? Ihave already talked to Círdan, he could help me no further. What else is there in the west that could ease my worries and it's not yet time to return to whence I came from.'

It was clear that the wizard had forgotten where he was and with whom, and Elrond gently laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. 'Of course, mellonamin, I understand you cannot stay. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking the decision to stay and help us find Estel.'

Gandalf turned around to face the Elven Lord. 'One that I absolutely do not regret. I would gladly postpone an even more urgent task, that boy is truly a precious gift. Not only because what he is, but also because of what he has become.'

As Gandalf mentioned Estel, Elrond looked at his youngest for a moment and when he looked up again, the wizard had mysteriously disappeared.

'Iston, mellonamin, and I thank the Valar everyday for all four gifts they have granted me,' he whispered.

As Elrond mused over the recent events, late evening faded into deep night and at a certain moment, he was finally overcome by sleep.

* * * * * * * *

Elrond's eyes shot wide open when he heard a sound. He moved and as he felt some stiffness in his body, he realized he was sitting in a chair, not lying in his comfortable bed. He was still slightly disoriented from being pulled out of his deep sleep so suddenly and his inquisitive gaze graced the room, wondering where exactly in Rivendell he was. However, when he heard another moan and looked into the direction of the soft whimper and saw his son everything came rushing back to him within moments.

Cursing his weakness, Elrond ran to the boy's bedside. '_I had only intended to close my eyes for a second to rest a little but it seems that the stress of the past days has finally caught up with me!_'

'No!' Estel whimpered softly. 'Saes, daro!'

'Shush, Estel, you're with your family now,' Elrond soothed, but if the words had any effect at all they only made the situation worse. Estel became more and more distressed, attempting to throw the blankets away from his body, and his pleas were turning into begging sobs.

'Please, don't hurt ada! No, not my family! Please!' He was thrashing wildly and from his closed eyes, tears were running down his cheeks.

By now, the twins had awakened too and together the three Elves tried everything to snap Estel out of this nightmare, their tactics varying from talking to him softly telling he was safe, to shaking him quite roughly, though always mindful of his hurts, to bring him back forcefully.

However, nothing could free the boy and Elrond found himself placed on the thorns of a dilemma: he did not really want to use one of his potions, unsure of any side effects that might occur because of the fever and the fact that Estel was Human. He was used to treating Elves and had very limited experience in healing Human children; and though the two races _usually_ reacted in the same way to medicaments there were some differences that _could_ have disastrous consequences.

'Ada, please save me!'

Elrond made his choice. 'Elrohir, Elladan,' he addressed the twins. 'Keep trying to calm him, while I will prepare a strong sedative.'

Elladan nodded once, while sitting on Estel's left side holding the boy down so that he would not harm himself. Elrohir was seated on the right side, with one hand caressing Estel's cheek and with the other holding down a wet cloth to his brother's forehead to cool the hot fevered boy and ease some of his pain. Both twins used their calmest voice to tell Estel he was safe, though they could barely manage to utter the kind reassurances in a light-hearted voice with the swirling distress they felt inside.

* * * * * * * *

When Elrond hurried back from the healer's wing with the potion, a syrupy liquid, in his hand, a strange sight he beheld. It was the strangest paradox: Estel had finally calmed down and was lying in his bed, covered in blankets, not moving at all. However, his sons did not appear glad or even relieved at Estel's calmness. Elladan stood staring out of the window, his back turned towards the room; though Elrond could not see his face, he could see in the tense stance and the tight shoulders that his eldest was as taut as a bow string in battle. Elrohir was still sitting on Estel's bed, but with his head in his hands and his crouched posture, he was the very personification of sorrow. For a moment the Elven Lord feared Estel had left for the Halls of Mandos, but he still distinguished the, albeit shallow, but steady breathing. No one had noticed his arrival, another sign of the twins' tension. Elrond cleared his throat. 'I have brought the potion, though it seems it is not necessary anymore.'

Elladan did not turn at his words, but Elrohir murmured something, and though it was muffled by his hands, Elrond could hear in the tone that the younger twin was at the verge of tears. He had not the heart to ask his son to repeat what he had said and instead walked over to Estel to see for himself how his youngest was faring, putting the vial with the concentrated medicine on a small table near the door.

As he approached the bed, he could distinguish a slight shivering emanating from the boy and as he sat down on the right side of the bed, the one that had previously been occupied by Elladan, he could see through the thick layer of blankets that Estel had wrapped himself in a tight ball. Though Estel usually appeared healthier, Elrond could see no reason to be so low spirited as Elladan and Elrohir seemed to be.

'Please, my sons, what happened?' he inquired.

Once again Elrohir murmured something undistinguishable, but this time Elrond pursued, 'What did you say, my son? I could not hear you.'

At these words, Elladan turned around, his eyes burning with anger, but underneath Elrond saw a layer of hurt and a feeling of utmost betrayal. 'He did not want us to come for him.'

'No, I heard him before, he was asking us to save him!' contradicted Elrond, his own eyes starting to blaze at Elladan's accusation. 'Did you not hear him?'

'As I said, he did not want us to come,' repeated Elladan, a sarcastic edge to his statement. 'If you don't believe me, ask Elrohir.'

Elrond looked at the younger twin, begging him to contradict his elder brother, but Elrohir nodded and then finally looked up; his shimmering eyes were the exact opposite of Elladan's: on the surface there was hurt and pain, but there was also the slightest flicker of anger.

' 'Please, don't come for me' were his exact words,' Elrohir said mutely.

Elrond sought support in the arm rest of the chair as he gasped in shock. 'This can't be true,' he muttered, a catch in his voice as his throat contracted in fear and disbelief.

'He is delirious, you do not know in what context he speaks or even whom he speaks of,' a calm voice said.

It belonged to Glorfindel who had entered the room not long after Elrond had returned with the potion and had witnessed all that had conspired in the past moments in silence, but now he spoke up, sensing his opinion needed to be heard.

'We know he means us, that much was clear when he added 'Don't go looking for me, my brothers.'' The hurt in Elladan's eyes was evident now and he turned around again to stare out of the window.

'But you still don't know in what situation he was, do not judge him now, Elladan, for he is in no state to be judged,' Glorfindel told him firmly, yet not unpleasantly. 'By anyone of you,' he added, including Elrohir and Elrond in his statement.

'I know,' Elrohir whispered. 'But it's so hard, what if he really does not want us to be with him?'

'Let me answer with a question of my own: If he really did not want you to come, then why was he so relieved when you arrived?'

Having said thus, Glorfindel made his exit, leaving the occupants of the room to ponder his words.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Who are you?'

He found himself in a wasteland, a desert like place, with no green and only sand and rocks. One lonely tree stood in the empty land, no leaves ornamenting it, its branches blackened and dried, appearing crisp to the touch. Somehow, he knew what the black tree symbolised: doubt. Again the question that kept swirling around in his mind was posed.

'Who are you?'

_Go away!_ he yelled.

'Who are you?'

_I said: go away!_

'Who are you?'

_I don't want to think about it!_

'Who are you?'

_Go away! It's no use trying to harass me, I will never give in!_

'Who are you?'

He did not respond this time and the voice was quiet… but not for long.

'Who are you?'

He resumed his silence.

'Who are you?'

…

'Who are you?'

…

'Who are you?'

_Go away._ This time it sounded more like a plea than a demand.

'Who are you?'

_Please…_

'Who are you?'

_I don't know!_ he finally screamed.

This time no responding voice came.

_I don't know who I am,_ he repeated softer this time.

'That's why you keep running from my question, don't you?'

_Yes,_ he admitted, hating the taunting voice for the fact it was right. Ever since he had learned about his real, Human parents, the question had arose, but he had pushed it aside, not daring to concentrate on it, fearing the outcome.

'I will disappear from existence if you answer me.'

_I know._ He indeed had known it all along.

'Then answer me: Who are you?'

_Im Es--,_ he broke off. _I don't know!_

'Who are you?'

_Please._ He was crying by now.

'Who are you?'

_I am Aragorn, son of A--,_ he stopped again, not being able to finish the sentence.

'Who are you?'

_I can't choose! _Sweat beaded on his forehead.

'You must! Who are you?'

_I can't!_ he was starting to get nauseous and light-headed. In the distance he could see a rising storm, steadily approaching his position.

'Choose!'

The world began to spin around, like a vortex, threatening to suck him up, frightening him with the prospect of getting lost forever in the dark tunnel of nothing.

'Choose!'

He started to loose his grip on the ground and a tornado lifted him in the air; steadily blowing him into the black void. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that the black tree seemed to be the only thing in the desert that remained unaffected by the storm.

'Choose!'

He could barely hear the voice over the raging winds.

'Choose!'

As the vortex swallowed him, he finally gave in to the demanding voice. _Im Estel, Elrondion!_

The tree was uprooted and the world went dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I don't know!' the shout rang through the whole room and the three Elves jumped at Estel's sudden cry.

'Shush, Estel, you're safe,' Elrond tried to comfort him.

'I don't know who I am.'

'Ada?' asked Elrohir uncertainly. 'What is he talking about?'

Elrond had no answer for the twin and shook his head. 'I do not understand it either.'

'Yes.' It was so soft that the Elves could barely hear it. 'I know.'

'Is he speaking to us?' Elladan asked confused.

'No, I don't think so,' replied his father. 'He seems unaware of our presence, maybe…'

'Im Es--… I don't know!'

'It doesn't sound as if he is suffering from amnesia,' Elrohir remarked.

'No,' agreed Elrond. 'I don't think he has forgotten his name.'

The three Elves in the room were at a loss of what was going on, what did Estel not know? Elrohir bowed his head and Elladan averted his look, closing his eyes, not wanting the others to see the tears that involuntarily escaped his eyes.

'Please.'

At Estel's croaked plea, his whole family turned to him and they saw silver tears running down his cheeks. 'I am Aragorn, son of A--.'

The hearts of the Elves inside the room all missed a beat.

'Ara…?' began Elrohir, but faltered.

Elrond closed his eyes. '_He knows._'

'I can't choose!' Estel screamed. 'I can't!'

He became even more restless than before and started grabbing his blankets as if trying to hold on to them; he was clawing at them desperately as if they were the last anchor in all of Middle Earth.

Elrond continued whispering sweet nothings in Elvish, but soon he realized  that Estel did not react at all and quickly turned to his eldest. 'Elladan, go get a glass of water.'

As Elladan hurried out of the room, Elrond once again returned to soothing Estel, meanwhile instructing Elrohir. 'Once your brother arrives with the water, get the vial and carefully measure _exactly_ twenty drops into it, then shake the solution until it turns a transparent forest green.'

Elrond had just spoken the last words as Elladan entered, Elrohir took the vial and mixed twenty drops with the water and in moments it became a brilliant shade of dark green. Elladan gave his father the potion and as Elrohir helped to keep Estel in place Elrond forced Estel to drink the concoction.

It took effect almost immediately and Estel stopped struggling within seconds and went limp; but not before uttering three words. Three words that were like a liberating wind flowing through Rivendell and affecting the mood of every living being in the Elven refuge. Three words that had an enormous impact on the world and especially on the three Elves present in the cream-coloured room.

'Im Estel, Elrondion!'

TBC

Mellonamin = my friend

Iston, mellonamin = I know, my friend

Saes, daro! = Please, stop!

Ada = dad(dy)

Im Estel, Elrondion! = I am Estel, son of Elrond!


	11. Chapter ten part one

Disclaimer & other ramblings: see some previous chapter (I really don't know which one any more)

Dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers, and especially to **leggylover03 and ****Lita of Jupiter**

A/N: This chapter is again divided into two parts; that's simply because one part would be way too long and it could be chopped into half at an appropriate moment, so… Hey, otherwise you would have had to wait till Sunday for the whole post! Anyway, the first part is a bit lighter and has a slightly humorous edge; the second part will be darker and will deal with the effect of Estel's late experiences. Oh, and before I forget, as mentioned above I will post the second part on Sunday (it's almost done, just a last rain check and some lay out work). Oh, and sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes, I usually check the whole chapter word by word before I post it, but this time I decided to post earlier and leave possible mistakes.

Last moment additional R2R:

Lita of Jupiter - *blushes until she has more resemblances to a tomato than a human being* You are much too kind! Even having complete understanding if I don't update in _ages_! Still, the most miraculous thing is that I completed this chapter only yesterday; how did you know that?! *g* And because of you, I'm posting it _today_, otherwise I would've waited till tomorrow… so, you most certainly do your part as a nagging fan! (And I indeed am a great fan of Nili's writing and it's one of the few stories I actually follow regularly; the others being Cassia's Mellon Chronicles). This all leaves with just one question, what language is 'onegai' I don't know that one, and being linguistically interested, I'd really like to now… Once again, thank you for both your (first and) second review and your mail!

R2R's:

leggylover03 – I am truly sorry it took me so long and I know that nothing that I say can make it better. However, as said in the author's notes I can promise you that the next part will be up within three days as it is practically written.

Belothien - *blushes* Dank je wel! Het geeft echt een heel fijn gevoel als iemand die jou eigenlijk helemaal niet kent (niet persoonlijk ten minste) zegt dat je mooi kunt schrijven; ik krijg helemaal een warm gevoel van binnen!!! En nee, ik heb jouw actie-scenes inderdaad al een hele poos niet gelezen… hoe staat het met Mr Strider Returns? (alhoewel ik absoluut geen recht van spreken heb wat betreft updaten…) Anyway, once again: my utmost gratitude for your kind words.

Cathy – Glad you liked the chapter! And I liked Glorfindel in this role too, it was really fun to write! Thank you for the review and I hope you won't be too disappointed with this chapter (the first part at least… *eg*).

Alexa – Who was the voice asking who Estel was, you ask. It will be explained in the second part of chapter ten. However, if it's still a bit vague feel free to mail me or just leave a review and I'll answer your question as best as I can. Thank you for your review!!!

SperryDee – One of my favourite reviewers! *huggles SperryDee* Thank you for always leaving a note!

Lita of Jupiter - *blushes* I'm just glad you found it and that you like it so much! Well, here it is: more Estel interacting with his family!

trustingfriendship – Because of your suggestion I put in a whole paragraph on the impact of Estel's choice… unfortunately you'll have to wait for the second part of chapter ten to read it. Anyway, hereby I wanted to thank you for your idea! And of course for your review! *g*

Elladan – The dream scene was indeed fun to write, it was really natural and felt good; glad you like it. Glorfy!!! I just love that abbreviation! Anyhow, that's totally beside the point; thank you for your review and I hope you'll like this chapter too!

Faila Gamgee of Sandy Downs – Oh… *hits herself against the head* Of course she was screaming at the orcs, you oaf! Sorry, sometimes I'm just a bit slow on the uptake… Anyway, hope you'll like this chapter too!

Emmithar – I think I already responded to your review… quite a long time ago too… anyway, not long ago I sent you an e-mail but I'm not entirely sure it arrived (I sent it 15 September). Ah well, as you could read in the author's notes it's practically done; yay! (I have this teacher that uses 'yay' constantly… in normal speech… really weird!) I see that I'm already rambling, so I'd better stop now and send you another mail later, I mean, I won't use this precious FF.net space just for my ramblings… Love, Elnanor (darn, I can't even type my name correctly!) I mean, Elanor

the-ringspell – Well, here you are! A bit late perhaps, but well, 'better late than never'

Mysterious Jedi – I'm glad you like the story and thank you for leaving a review!

Silverfox The Fox – Thank you for your kind words; hope you're not too disappointed with this chapter!

Orphelia-Rose - *blushes* Thank you! And as you will read in this chapter he's pretty okay now. Once again I thank you for your kind words and my utmost apologies for taking so long to update.

Melissa – Thank you, it's one of my favourites too. And I'm glad you took the effort to tell me so; it's great knowing people actually like the 'special meaning' sentences/parts I write *huggles Melissa*

Puck – Note that the name of Healer is the Elvish Barrowdowns translation (i.e. not 'real', literal translation) for something one uses to add some flavour to ones food *g* Talk to you in a minute! *g*

Without further ado I giveth thee: (I really love this sentence :-)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ indicates it is the beginning (or ending) of a dream/memory

_//parts written in italics//_ indicates a flashback

**Chapter ten part one**

The wind was blowing in his face and he deeply inhaled the fresh breeze that brushed his cheek. The evening air was a bit chilly but that only prickled his senses in a pleasant way, cutting through his stuffiness like a liberating knife that cuts the bonds of a captive.

'Freedom at last,' he murmured softly into the cool evening.

The sun had not set yet and the last rays of the setting sun were painting all of Rivendell and its surroundings in a golden tint. The whole sight warmed his heart and he could not think of any place he would rather be than right here, on this very balcony in Rivendell, home.

A few moments later Estel stepped back from the edge and straightened his dark brown blanket that threatened to fall of his shoulders. A smile crept over his face as he thought of what Angafanaion would say if the Elf would see him now. Angafanaion was the Healer Elrond had appointed to take care of Estel after the worst part of his illness had passed. After all, the Elf Lord had to run Rivendell and though Glorfindel had substituted for him, it was not the golden-haired Elf's task and he had his own affairs to attend to. Thus, when Estel was merely recuperating from his illness the regular Healer of Rivendell had been asked to look after the young Adan, which turned out to make the Twelve Labours of Hercules* pale in comparison. For as soon as Estel could move around without experiencing terrible pain in his leg, he considered himself healed and spend no time to tell Angafanaion he was ready to be released from his care. The first time Estel had broached the topic Angafanaion had patiently explained to the boy he was not yet healed. Estel smile transformed into a full grin as he thought back to that particular moment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Estel,' Angafanaion said in a very patient voice, tugging the blankets tighter around the boy who had thrown them on the floor in his attempt to get up. 'You are not yet fully healed; though you are healing nicely it remains a fact that for the next few days you will be more sensitive to all kinds of diseases and your thigh will be stiff and more fragile. You should not put too great a strain on yourself.'

'But my leg doesn't hurt at all!' Estel exclaimed which of course was a lie, for though he could stand on it without crying out in pain at the moment of the conversation, his leg still caused him a lot of trouble.

'Besides,' the boy continued, pushing away the blankets Angafanaion had placed on him so carefully. 'The influenza has completely passed, my head doesn't hurt, my nose is not clotted and I'm not coughing any more!'

'Then what was it what I heard yesterday evening?' Angafanaion asked meaningfully, once again attempting to secure the boy under the blankets.

'That was yesterday evening! I'm better now,' Estel said, struggling against the restricting blankets. However, as he was fighting against Angafanaion his breath became laboured and soon he felt the beginning of a coughing fit approaching. '_Valar, not now!'_

He tried to hold his breath but soon the lack of oxygen started to make him dizzy and his lungs felt like they were on fire, and he could no longer resist and gave in to the tickling sensation in his throat. The sudden coughing surprised Angafanaion and he immediately grabbed a vial that stood on a small cupboard near the bed.

'Easy Estel, this will help,' he said not paying any attention to the resisting Human. 'I know it doesn't taste very pleasantly, but it will stop the coughing.'

'No,' Estel managed to croak between two fits. 'You're going to drug me into sleep again.'

'Estel, how come you think of that? You know I'd never do such a thing!' Angafanaion replied indignantly. 'Yes, I admit there is a calming ingredient in it, but it's the medicine Lord Elrond prescribed. I am simply following his instructions and if you have a problem with that you should take it up with him.'

Of course, Estel had no reply to this, and he half-heartedly drank the bitter concoction. It was even worse than he had expected and Estel pulled an ugly face. 'This cannot be healthy, for judging from its taste it must be poison!' he complained.

Angafanaion sighed, 'It's not poison, whining one.'

'I'm not whining.'

'Yes, you are.'

'Am not.'

'Are too.'

'Am not!'

'Are too!'

'Am not.'

'Yes, you _are!' Angafanaion shouted._

'Ahem,' a voice interrupted. 'What exactly is going on in here?'

Angafanaion turned around, his face turning bright red. 'I'm sorry, my Lord,' he stuttered. 'I was just… having a… conversation with your son and we don't see eye to eye on a certain point.'

'He's trying to poison me, ada!' Estel yelled. 'Tell him I don't need that awful medicine any more!'

Elrond sighed and walked over to the bed where the agitated Adan lay.

'Please, excuse us for a moment, Angafanaion,' Elrond said, his expression serious.

'Yes, my Lord,' Angafanaion answered and with a bow he left the room hastily, eager for the opportunity to escape.

A most uncomfortable silence descended on the room as the Lord of Rivendell scrutinised his son.

'Ada,' the young Human began.

By raising his hand, Elrond quickly silenced the boy. 'I know you are bored and you want to get out of this room but you must understand you are not well yet.'

'But I'm not in mortal danger any more, am I?'

'No, you are not, but you are far from complete recovery too. Your body needs time to heal, surely you can understand that.'

'I do,' came the drowsy answer, Estel excitement dying away as the calming ingredient of the potion started to take effect. 'But I've been here for ages, El'dan and El'hir never have to stay in bed for so long.'

'Your brothers are fully grown Elves, you cannot compare them to you.'

'But neither do the other Elflings need to stay so long.'

Elrond smiled a sad smile. 'Ion nín, in spite of the fact that you are far more resilient than most Humans you are not invincible. You also know you are no Elf, you are an Adan; for you different rules apply.'

'Stupid rules,' Estel muttered softly, almost asleep. 'Weak rules.'

'No,' contradicted Elrond. 'As I said, _different_ rules, which are not necessarily worse. Both Elves and Humans have weak points…'

At that point Estel had fallen victim to sleep and could hear the words of his father no longer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Since that day he had had many arguments with Angafanaion about his health but every time the Elf had won with the argument that he was merely acting on his father's instructions. Therefore Estel had decided to take matters into his own hands; he longed for the touch of his bow in his hands and a fresh breeze while his feet dangled over Rivendell's lake. For the past week he had secretly practised walking a few steps in his room when no one was watching, which turned out to be not as easy a task as he had anticipated. He had been caught just once and had talked his way out of trouble by pretending he had been very, very thirsty and just couldn't wait to get something to drink. Angafanaion had looked sceptically but had merely replied that the Adan should have called for someone if he needed anything. Yet the Healer, who took his job a tad too seriously in Estel's opinion, had since the incident paid even closer attention to the boy than before.

Many Elves visited the boy, all knowing how much he enjoyed being free and in the open air. Though, the most enjoyable times were when the twins paid him a visit which they did as often as they could. They were pretty original in coming up with all possible ways to relieve their youngest brother from boredom. However, another band of orcs had been spotted near the valley yesterday and this time Rivendell reacted immediately by sending their warriors to dispose of the dark creatures. No matter that it was a necessary action, fact still remained that it resulted that Estel's brothers would not be home before tomorrow morning and that most of the other Elves would be occupied too.

Based on this information Estel had deemed the time to taste fresh air had finally come and though his father had told him specifically this very morning he was not yet fit enough to walk around, Estel had decided otherwise.

Having figured out that Angafanaion, still not really trusting the Adan who in his opinion had been much too quiet and compliant for his liking, checked on him every hour and Estel had known he had little time for his short venture outside his room.

Thus, not more than fifteen minutes ago, the young Human had slipped out of his bed, testing his balance first. Estel was pleased that the room had stopped spinning in a few seconds and he had ventured a step forward, one hand still leaning on his bed. As he let go of his support, he was delighted by the fact that he felt completely fine. Grabbing a blanket he walked over to the door and looked down the hall for Angafanaion or any other Elf that would try to stop him to his 'path to freedom'. Finding no one he sneaked out of his door into the hall and tiptoed to the nearest balcony. Standing there, he breathed in the fresh air.

'Freedom at last.'

As he watched the dark go suddenly quickly dark from his cosy corner, he thought about what had happened to him recently.

He thought back to when he and Razhluk had their stare-down, right after he had been caught. He was still amazed that the orc had not decided to kill him. '_Why? Elladan always told me orcs were ruthless killers but these did not kill me.'_

He smiled a little as in his memory he saw Razhluk avert his eyes again and a triumphant feeling filled his chest. However, moments later he shivered mentally as he remembered the moment when Razhluk had named him the 'Dark Lord's Gift'. The cold look Razhluk had given him was one he would never forget: anger and hatred in immeasurable quantities, yet there was another emotion lingering in the ugly orbs. Looking back at it in retrospect Estel recognized it as fear. '_Fear? Why would Razhluk be afraid of me? And why did he want to bring me to…' Estel suppressed a shiver. '_To Mordor? It just doesn't make sense._'_

As he was thinking about these past events, slowly he started to fall asleep; and the ingredients of thoughts and dreams mingled with each other resulting in a frightening nightmare of frighteningly realistic quality.

_//The band came to a stop in front of an open circle where the orcs set up their camp for the day. Estel was thrown roughly on the ground, at the feet of Razhluk. A fire crackled near him. Estel tried to stand up as to show the orc he wasn't defeated yet, but was shoved back to the ground before he could find his balance._

_Once again Estel tried to stand up, and once again he was pushed into the dirt._

_He tried to rise for a third time but the orcs, becoming irritated by this defiant boy, hit him hard and the blow to his head caused Estel to remain on the forest floor to pull himself together. An orc kicked him in his stomach and he curled up in pain. The orcs cheered._

_Razhluk observed the boy's futile attempts impassively. As Estel tried to control his ragged breath, the orc asked him: 'Are you afraid, Adan?'_

_Estel looked up and could not stop trembling, sobbing he whispered, 'Yes.'_

_The malicious glitter in Razhluk's eyes was all the warning he got. Before Estel could even realise what was happening one of the orcs hauled him up and shoved him to a waiting orc that punched a fist in Estel's face. The boy was still dizzy and trying to retrieve his balance when another fist hit his jaw and a fourth orc shoved him on the ground again. They waited for a few moments to give him time to regain some of his strength and then they began their sadistic play again._

_Still, no matter how much they physically hurt him, it was nothing compared to the shame he felt for admitting he was scared and weak. Estel's vision blurred and his ears were burning, the world seemed to spin around frantically and all he could hear was the echoing cruel laughter of the orcs. Though he could no longer grasp what was happening to him, there was one thing that kept swirling in his mind: 'You are a weak and pathetic Adan! Why don't you fight back, weakling? Because you are weak, coward!'_

_Estel wished for oblivion to claim him, but the orcs were skilled in their torture and made sure the small human did not pass out.//_

With a soft cry he awoke, crawling against the posts of the balcony and hiding in his blanket. It took him a while to realise he was home again, not in the hands of the orcs; but he still shuddered as a he felt the icy tendrils of fear make their way down his spine as he realised he was still much influenced by the events. '_I am weak,' he thought. '__Why can't I be stronger? Why am I not more like Elladan?'_

He did not want to return to the confinements of his room yet, and though no room in Rivendell could really be considered confined he still preferred the open space the balcony offered. He realised he had not been asleep for long and knew he had still some time left before he had to return. Staring into the sky with unseeing eyes he tried to empty his head of all thoughts.

Suddenly he heard someone speak and he quickly huddled up in his corner of the balcony.

'Mithrandir has left already, you say?'

'Yes, Palansoron told me he had left yesterday evening.'

The voices were becoming louder and louder as the Elves approached Estel's hiding place and suddenly Estel recognized one of them. It was Lindor, a talkative Elf who was known for his ability to go on and on about a certain matter for days. The Elves were nearing still but when they arrived only yards of the entrance to the balcony they stopped and Estel could hear them seat themselves on one of the benches Rivendell was rich in.

On the balcony Estel mentally groaned, '_Not only have I the luck that it has to be _Lindor_ of all Elves passing by, now he also decides to take a seat right in front of the only escape route I have!_'

Time went by as the two Elves talked about this and that, and Estel was getting desperate in trying to find a solution to his predicament. The balcony was too high to jump from and he still didn't trust himself to be able to climb down. The only way seemed to be for Lindor and his companion to leave but it seemed they had absolutely no intention of doing so as they had just begun discussing the Tale of the Sun and the Moon.

As the time draw near to the moment Angafanaion would check on him, Estel grew desperate and risked a glance around the corner of his terrace of freedom that had become rather a terrace of captivity. Quickly he withdrew his head as he discovered that the two Elves were sitting even closer than he had estimated.

Moments later he heard a soft cry of frustration and hurried feet which he recognised to be Angafanaion's. He slid down the posts of the balcony again and draped the blanket over his shoulders as were it a cloak and resolved to wait for his fate which, he was sure of, included the inevitable lecture. '_Whatever will be, will be__. Right now I really don't have the energy to challenge my fate._'

Not long after Estel heard the agitated voice of Angafanaion.

'It is as I thought, my lord. Did I not tell you he looked too angelic? When I was speaking to Lord Glorfindel this afternoon I told him the Adan was up to something, but he did not believe me! He said I had a too vivid imagination!'

Angafanaion puffed indignantly, 'Too vivid imagination, hmpf!'

'I have seen the glint in my son's eyes too, Angafanaion,' Elrond's gentle voice answered. 'I knew he would not stay in bed and have waited all day for him to carry out his plan.'

'You knew?' the Healer asked, momentarily stunned. Then he composed himself, giving up his attempt to fathom the mystery of the mind of the Lord of Rivendell, 'Do you know where he is now?'

'No, but I have a fairly sure suspicion,' Elrond answered, walking directly in the direction of the balcony.

At this point Estel had no doubt his father would find him and stood up, tugging the dark brown blanket closer around him as if it would protect him against his father's anger.

Indeed, Elrond walked towards the balcony where his son was hidden without any hesitation.

'Estel,' he acknowledged the Adan and not waiting for an answer he turned and expected his son to follow him, what was exactly what Estel did. As he passed Angafanaion Estel cringed slightly at the murderous glance the brown haired Elf scorched him with and hurried to catch up with his father.

As they arrived in the cream-coloured room, Estel quietly and compliantly crawled back into the bed while Elrond seated himself on the ridge of it.

'I'm sorry, ada, but I simply had to smell fresh air.'

To Estel's amazement Elrond did not express his disappointment, nor did he said anything about the impatience of youth. Instead, he smiled!

'I know, nin ion, and I did not expect anything less from you.'

Seeing that his father was not upset Estel ventured to ask, 'How did you know where I was?'

Elrond's smile widened even further. 'Estel, I know you. I knew you would go somewhere into the fresh air; the nearest place was the balcony I found you on.

'However,' Elrond's voice took on a sterner tone. 'I take it that as you are healthy enough to go on such an escapade, you are also healthy enough for a serious talk.'

Estel cast his eyes down and scowling he realised he had been cleverly set up by his father. '_He knew all the time I was well again, but he waited until I'd pull a stunt like this, so he could force me to talk! I would never agree to this 'talk' of him, but now I have no defence! It's too late to hide behind my injuries!'_

He sighed, 'I guess I am.'

TBC in the second part of chapter ten 

Adan = Human

Ada = dad(dy)

Nin ion = my son

========

Please R & R


	12. Chapter ten part two

Disclaimer & other ramblings: see some previous chapter

As this is the end of the story (for real) I'd like to thank a few very special people and give them some extra (and much deserved!) attention:

Anita H, Belothien, Cathy, Elladan, Emmithar, Kaeera, Kawaii Bluebear, leggylover03, Lita of Jupiter, Puck, SperryDee – Thank you so much, melloneamin! You're the best reviewers one could wish for! *pinks away a tear*

This chapter is dedicated to you *points at the person who is reading this*

A/N: Well, this is it I guess. The final chapter. I'm not quite sure what I'm going to write after AES: YF but I'll let you know on my Bio. (I honestly believe this are my shortest a/n ever!)

R2R's:

Lita of Jupiter – *squeals in delight* thank you! LOL! I just love those comments of yours! Ah, about the Black Speech, well, frankly that's quite a good question. Let's just pretend that this is a random band of orcs, and its members are all different kinds of orcs and that they all speak in their own 'dialect' of Black Speech… or something like that…

Emmithar – Well, I suppose I told you all that needs to be told in my mail. So all that's left to say is: read, relax and enjoy the last chapter!

Belothien – *grins* Blij dat ik je dag weer een beetje kon opvrolijken! En ja, ik weet het, sweet mushy family love is the best! Wat betreft Mr Strider… zolang er maar überhaupt vooruitgang is, hè? En ik zal binnenkort eens kijken naar die vertaling! *g*

Joshua Nenya – Thank you for your kind words and I hope you like the end!

SperryDee – *g* I'd like to meet your brother then, if he even slightly resembles Estel… Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Faila Gamgee of Sandy Downs – *cowers in front of Faila's wrath* I'm writing, I'm writing… in fact, I've already written! *g*

Anita H – Het is niet te geloven, maar ik de trailer nog niet gezien… I know, shame on me! *g* Anyway, ik hoop dat het einde niet tegenvalt!

* * * * * * * * indicates the passing of time

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ indicates it is the beginning (or ending) of a memory/flash forward to a possible future (you'll understand when you read it… I hope)

_//parts written in italics//_ indicates a flashback

Chapter ten part two 

'I would like to speak to you about something you said while you were still running a fever,' Elrond said, a serious expression on his fair face.

Estel shot him a puzzled look. 'I don't understand.'

'You were delirious and at a certain moment you mentioned a name… Arathorn.'

The Human lowered his head. 'I… I know he was my real father,' he said; then blushed furiously and hastily added: 'My _human_ father, I mean.'

Elrond nodded gently, reassuring the boy that he had not offended him and that he understood perfectly what Estel was saying.

'I saw him when I was in the orc camp, when they were all fighting. I crawled away and hid and suddenly I was no longer looking at the orc camp, but a different one, one with Humans.'

He looked down in shame, slightly unsure of his father's reaction, but Elrond put a crooked finger under his chin and lifted his head until their eyes met. 'My son, do not ever feel shame for telling the truth.'

'You believe me then?' Estel asked, surprise written all over his face.

Elrond chuckled lightly. 'Of course I do.' His eyes turned serious. 'I always will, Estel, as long as you tell the truth I will always believe you.'

Estel felt as if a heavy weight had lifted from his heart, one he had not even noticed he carried along, and after giving Elrond a quick hug, he continued his tale. 'When I was in that other camp, Humans and orcs were fighting and then I saw a man who was calling for a woman whose name was Gilraen. She answered him and called him Arathorn. Somehow I knew these names and I remembered something else, a conversation.'

Though Estel was still in his bed, his eyes had gotten a bit glazed as in his mind he was back in that camp. 'Mommy brought me to a tent and then she made me promise not to come out, no matter what would happen. And then…' he stopped, as his throat contracted and tears threatened to fall.

Elrond pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back as the boy started to cry on his ada's shoulder.

'And then she told me she loved me and… and,' Estel sobbed. 'That was the last thing she ever said to me because she and daddy died.'

Elrond held his son as the boy grieved for his parents and continued to soothe him.

After a while Estel calmed down and Elrond felt the boy was ready to answer some questions. 'I need to know, Estel, do you blame me for not telling you about the deaths of your parents?'

'No,' Estel said calmly.

At his father's mildly surprised look, he added, 'I would not have been ready. Somehow I know this was the way I had to learn the truth.'

They sat in silence for a while, Elrond amazed at the adulthood of his youngest son. '_He is special indeed, for as long as I have laid eyes on the descendants of Isildur, I have never known one to be so gifted on such a young age.'_

'Still,' the Lord of Rivendell said, after a while. 'This does not explain everything. While you were delirious you seemed to be in great doubt.'

Estel was silent, trying to figure out how he should put in words what he had experienced while being ill. 'I did not know who I was,' he finally said. 'Since I had learned about my human parents I did not really know where I belonged.'

He fell silent, after admitting these painful words.

'You did not know whether you belonged in the world of the Eldar or the world of the Edain,' Elrond said softly.

At Estel's nod, he continued. 'Though you might not be the son of my blood you are the son of my heart and that is what truly counts. I do not want to force you to choose between your blood parents or us, but you must understand that to Elladan, Elrohir and me you will always be family. And though it would sadden us greatly we would not blame you for wanting to be part of the Edain world.'

As he said these words a sudden feeling of dread filled him and a vision of Estel, a couple of years older than he was now, appeared in front of his mind's eye.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Aragorn looked a little haggard and he was surrounded by Rangers, his face was grim and his eyes were dull, empty of the Hope that always shone in them. As he saw the Rangers ride towards an encampment that resembled a small Human town, the Lord of Rivendell watched a young woman, barely out of her girlhood, desperately seeking for someone. As she did not seem to find the person, she approached Aragorn and looked up at him hopefully and asked whether her beloved one had survived. The man that once had been his son looked at the woman, his eyes not revealing any emotion._

_'No, he's dead,' he said without compassion._

_Without looking back he rode on, consciously leaving behind a broken being._

_Before Elrond could react the scene changed. He was now looking at an image of Aragorn in battle. The man methodically eliminated his enemies, however no passion or conviction were behind his thrusts; appearing to be totally devoid of any emotion at all. Left of him another Ranger was in danger, yet Aragorn did not help him inconsiderate of himself, as Estel would have done any time. Aragorn disposed of his opponent and then turned to kill the other orc, but it was too late. His fellow ranger had already been mortally wounded and lay on the ground. But still Aragorn did not offer him some relief by staying to offer some last comfort; he did not stay with the man to quench his fears of the unknown of death._

_Again the scene changed. This was much further in the future and Aragorn looked truly wild and unpleasantly dangerous now and there were even some grey hairs in his dark mob. He was in the company of nine other beings including Mithrandir and four Periannath! They seemed to be walking in the wild and Aragorn was walking at the end of the line, just behind one of the Periannath. Every once in a while the man glanced at the smaller being with a strange glint in his eye._

_A fast forward and he saw Aragorn advancing on the hobbit, no one else seemed to be near. Pulling out his sword, Aragorn threatened the Periannath._

_'Give it to me, now!' he bellowed. 'It is my inheritance! It belongs to me!'_

_Cowering back the Hobbit looked at Aragorn with contempt in his eyes. 'It answers to one Master only, and that is not you! Have you learned nothing?'_

_'Don't dare try to tell me what I have learned or what I should have learned! I have seen more in my life than you ever will in your entire lifetime. I have learned everything I could from my race.'_

_'Then I'd say that your race was not enough for you to even learn the simple distinction between right and wrong.'_

_In a rage Aragorn raised his sword, ready to strike the defenceless Perriannath…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Ada?' he suddenly heard Estel's slightly worried voice. 'Are you feeling all right, you look a bit confused.'

'I am fine, my son.'

'As I said, you don't have to worry for I have already made my choice, im Estel Elrondion.'

Elrond smiled, 'I hoped you'd say that as you have also spoken these words aloud just before the potion took effect. However, I realise that you might want to reconsider this choice in years to come and know that you are free to do so. We will not hold you in a cage nor force you into one.'

'I choose a life with you, Ada, I know I will not reconsider my choice for it was not taken lightly.'

At Elrond's quizzical look he explained, 'It was quite an interesting experience, actually. I remember falling asleep while we were on our way home and then I suddenly found myself in a desert, completely desolate but for a black tree.'

'A black tree?' repeated Elrond.

'It symbolised my doubt,' Estel explained. 'I don't know how I knew it, but I simply did.'

'_As he regained full memory of his life, he must have somehow restored some of the gifts of his inheritance too, there is no other explanation for the fact that he has suddenly become so sensitive to his inner self,' Elrond mused._

'Ada! You are not listening,' Estel's slightly accusing tone broke him out of his thoughts.

'I'm sorry.'

'Like I said, there was a voice that kept asking me who I was. First I didn't really want to think about it and simply ignored it but it kept nagging me. It forced me to choose, but I couldn't; I felt like being torn in two. Then while I was shouting that I couldn't choose everything started to fall apart and I was being sucked into some kind of whirlwind, I thought I was going to die and that the tunnel would end in the Halls of Mandos! The voice was still screaming at me to choose and at the last possible moment I chose to be with you, the last thing I saw was that the black tree was uprooted and after that I woke up to see all of you hovering over me.'

He then added with a grin: 'Although I had forgotten that surviving the whirlwind was nothing compared to surviving my family. I was afraid of dying after all as Elladan was smothering me to the brink of strangling!'

'He was a little overenthusiastic, I suppose,' Elrond conceded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Estel woke up in a cream-coloured room and as he tried to move he discovered that he indeed hurt considerably less than the last time he had woken; his leg ached a little and his head was thumping but it was nothing compared to the agony he had endured in the orc camp. Looking to his left, he saw Elladan sitting on a beautifully carved chair, though it looked slightly uncomfortable.

'ESTEL!' the elder twin roared as he noticed his little brother was awake and pulled him into a fierce hug though careful of the boy's injuries. The dark-haired Elf closed his eyes and thanked the Valar for bringing his Human brother home, alive and relatively well.

Estel sunk into the embrace, simply enjoying the feeling of being loved and cherished. However, after a while he found that breathing was becoming a more difficult task every second.

'Elladan!' shouted a different voice. 'You're almost strangling him!'

Immediately the elder twin let go and looked at Estel who was trying to regain his breath unobtrusively, attempting not to be too obvious.

'I'm sorry, Estel,' the eldest brother said apologetically. 'I didn't think.'

'Well, that's nothing new,' the other voice said teasingly.

Estel turned his head to his right. 'Elrohir!' he shouted delighted and the younger twin bent over to give his little brother a quick but warm hug.

'Good to have you back, little brother. The odds will be in balance again now you are back to help Elladan. He's truly worthless on his own, you know?' he added with a wink.

'What?!' came the indignant reply from Elladan, as he jumped out of his chair. 'I would not be speaking if I were you, dear twin, for…'

'Ellladan,' a quiet voice said. 'Regain your seat and stop your bickering, please, Estel needs rest.'

In his delight of seeing Estel awake Elladan had completely forgotten that his father was still in the room; he immediately sat down again, his face as red as a lobster.

Turning to the other Elf, who was silently snickering at his brother's predicament, Elrond pinned him with a serious stare that had the desired effect and silenced the young Elf immediately. 'That goes for you too, Elrohir.'

Meanwhile the Elf Lord had risen from the comfortable sofa under the window and advanced towards the bed his youngest son was lying in.

Estel had watched his father's every move and as the Lord of Rivendell seated himself on the edge of the bed he let out a content sigh. 'Ada.'

The twins quietly left, leaving the two alone for some much needed privacy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Estel,' his father asked, he was not worried by his son's silence as the boy seemed lost in pleasant thoughts. 'What are you thinking of?'

'The conversation we had after I woke up for the first time.'

'Ah, yes,' the Elf Lord went back to that time himself. He had feared that Estel had run away but the small Human had made it clear that he had simply gotten lost and had not been able to find his way home, which was a tremendous relief for secretly Elrond had feared that Estel might have run away from them, not wanting to live in Rivendell any more.

'But what did it mean, ada?' Estel asked returning to their previous subject. 'The dream, I mean.'

'I think it was your mind trying to protect you, unconsciously you knew you had to choose because you had to know who you are. If not, you would always be doubting and struggling with your identity, not being able to make any progress in your personality. As for the desert with the lonely tree, the desert, the empty space, indicated that you had not yet chosen and that you were 'empty' inside, you could only be 'filled' after you had chosen. It also might indicate your loneliness for as long as you did not choose you not really fitted anywhere, not in the Human world, nor here in Rivendell. The black tree, you said yourself, was your doubt.'

Estel's face was wrinkled as he tried to process what his ada had just said. 'I guess that makes sense.'

Elrond let him ponder his words for a while, then decided that the healing should go to another phase. 'What happened when you were captive, my son?' he asked quietly.

_//Estel felt cold and wanted to pull the ragged blanket closer but as soon as he moved an excruciating pain coursed through his entire body. His head hurt beyond words and he desperately wished for sleep.//_

'I don't remember much,' Estel said avoiding his father's gaze.

_//The adan had never been in such pain before and he moaned softly. 'Daro! Please, stop this pain.'//_

'Most of the times I was semi-conscious.'

_//As Razhluk came closer, Estel couldn't help his fear rising and soon it shone in his eyes. Razhluk smiled at seeing the terror and his mouth twitched into a cruel sadistic smile. Estel started to backpedal from the advancing orc, but soon his back hit something. Looking up, he saw he had bounced against the legs of an orc in which mutilated face he was staring at right now.//_

'Estel,' Elrond said softly. 'I know that is not true.'

_//Razhluk bent over him…//_

Estel hung his head. 'There is not much to talk about.'

_//Estel cringed. 'Ada, tua amin,' he thought. 'Please, ada,' he whispered._

_'Your ada can't help you! And when he comes to your aid, we will be waiting for him. We will kill him in front of your eyes.'_

_At Estel's shocked look, he continued. 'Slowly we will take him apart, limb from limb.'//_

Gently Elrond raised his youngest son's chin and forced the Human to look into the Elf's eyes. 'I do not believe you, you need to speak about it, it will help you heal. You know you can trust me, don't you?'

Estel closed his eyes, afraid of the tears that threatened to fall, but he was unable to stop one silver tear from gliding down his cheek. In a voice Humans would barely catch but his Elven father had no trouble hearing, he whispered, 'He threatened you, Elladan and Elrohir.'

He then was silent for a moment, caught in memories not long ago.

_//'Man flesh!' his captor screamed, pulling Estel towards him. The orc grabbed him in his neck, the sharp nails of his captor biting in the soft flesh of his neck like nails and he whimpered softly.//_

His father's touch brought him back to the present and he continued his tale. 'They forced me to drink something, I don't really know what it was. It was hot and somehow I wasn't hungry anymore and I felt much more energetic. But then… then… he, he…'

_//'Do you want to play again?'_

_Estel recognized that voice: it was his captor, Grimkû; all thoughts over bravery vanished. He shook his head in answer to the orc's question. 'No,' he whispered._

_'No?' taunted Grimkû. 'What if we'd play a different game then, maybe a fierier one?'//_

Elrond hugged his son who was threatening to become lost in his nightmare again closer. Yet the Elf Lord said nothing, not wanting to interrupt the healing, and waited for the Adan to pull himself together so he could continue his tale on his own accord.

Estel took a deep breath. 'Then he grabbed a torch and forced me to look at it but that was still bearable. But then he wanted to do something else, he…'

_//He saw Grimkû reaching for something in his belt and when he let it show to Estel, panic gripped the boy. It was a whip, but not just a whip; someone had pushed small nails into it at regular distances, so it would hitch on to the flesh and tear it away. Scared beyond reason, Estel started crawling away frantically.//_

Sobs wracked the small body as Estel was reliving past events and his breath hitched as he spoke into the garments of his father. 'I was so scared, ada!'

Elrond pulled his son close to his chest and whispered soothingly. 'Iston, íon nín, iston. But you are safe now, in the arms of your loving family.'

Estel pulled himself together, yet dared not look at his ada's face. 'He then pulled out a whip with nails…'

The boy felt his father stiffen at the words. 'And I crawled away, like a coward!'

'Oh no, my son, there is no cowardice in running from danger. Only the fool hearted would stay if there is nothing to gain and everything to loose. Never confuse bravery with obstinacy.'

The boy was quiet for a moment as he considered what Elrond had told him and then smiled a little smile, as the truth of the words registered. Elrond, being an Elf, had endless patience and simply waited for his son to continue, not pushing him at all.

'But he never stroke, because Razhluk stopped him at the last moment. After that they left me alone and I was so confused! That was when I didn't want you to rescue me,' Estel said and again shame shone in his eyes.

At Elrond's inquiring look, he continued, 'I… I feared they would hurt you, that they would carry out their threats. I could not endanger you or the twins.'

Elrond never ceased to be marvelled by his son's generous character and gave him a loving and proud look. 'That was a very brave thing, íon nín, but there was no need for such thoughts. None of us would rush in to save you headless of their own lives if there would be another way, a way with fewer risks,' the Lord of Rivendell said, conveniently forgetting his own actions during the rescue operation.

Though Estel gave his father a mildly sceptical look, he let it pass, merely muttering something about 'Glorfindel telling quite a different tale' and continued where he had left. 'Then I must have fallen asleep again because the next thing I know is that I was freezing and I feared I had caught a cold. Then I thought I saw Elladan and Elrohir coming for me, but then they turned out to be another pair of orcs. They wanted to,' he hesitated for a moment, not being able to make himself use the word 'torture'. 'They wanted to hurt me, but luckily they got into a fight and then all the orcs were suddenly fighting. I crawled away from the fighting and hid into a pile of blankets where I lay for quite some time and saw mommy and daddy.'

Estel did not elaborate further about the Human camp he had seen in his delirious state, deeming they had covered that topic already. 'Later I managed to get to my feet again and moved into the direction of the shelter of the woods. I lay there hidden but I was so tired and sore that I didn't really register anything, I simply lay there. Then suddenly the orcs were searching for me again and they found me. I thought Razhluk wanted to kill me but then he stabbed me in my thigh, it hurt so much that I passed out and the next thing I remember is when I woke up with Elrohir, Elladan and you.'

Estel did feel a bit better after he had told all that had happened, somehow now he could moderate it. What he had told his father was exactly what had happened to him; and though he would still have numerous nightmares about his ordeal, at least they were lessened to some extent, they would me nightmares, nothing more. However, more important was the fact that he now was no longer alone with his nightmares, his father had heard everything and was in no way disappointed; with his family's help he was sure he would be able to overcome all yesterday's fears.

Elrond said nothing, patiently waiting his son out. He didn't have to wait very long. 'Ada? What happened when I was captured? What did you and the twins do?'

'It is a long tale, are you sure you are up to it?'

Estel only grinned in response and Elrond began telling about all that had conspired when the Human had been missing, although it was a slightly censored tale.

* * * * * * * *

Estel was silent for a long time after Elrond's revelations of what had happened and as he looked at the troubled and far too serious for his age face of his son, the Elven lord sighed, but then the memory of Gandalf leaning over the boy came over him.

'_He will be fine, eventually he will be fine.'_

'_Yes,' thought the Lord of Rivendell. '__Eventually he will be fine.'_

Then Estel's stomach grumbled and Elrond stood to leave. 'I'm sorry, I had not realised you were hungry. I will get you something to eat.'

Estel nodded sheepishly. 'All this talking and thinking does make me a little hungry, I suppose,' he responded as his father left the room with a chuckle.

* * * * * * * *

Estel looked up as Elrond came back carefully balancing a plate covered with so much food it must had been quite a job to get it on just one plate.

'Your brothers helped me pick the food,' Elrond offered by way of explanation. 'They wanted to bring it themselves but I sense our conversation is not over yet.'

At Estel's hopeful and slightly worried look he added, 'You will see them tomorrow, and they are fine except for the fact they are a little cranky about the fact they were not allowed to see you.'

Estel laughed and picked up a spoon to begin with a tasty looking vegetable soup.

'Ada?' Estel asked after he had quenched his worst hunger.

'Yes, Estel?'

'Why… why did they not… kill me?'

Elrond sighed. 'I do not know that answer myself, I hoped you could maybe tell me.'

'I don't know either, all I did was look into Razhluk's eyes and then he told them not to kill me.'

Elrond looked up sharply. 'What?'

Slightly frightened by his father's reaction Estel repeated slightly defensively. 'I only looked into Razhluk's eyes,' he said, then added softly: 'I think I saw fear in his eyes.'

Elrond stared out of the window. '_Maybe they did know Estel is the Heir, but then again, had they known they wouldn't have taken such risks._'

Aloud he said, 'My only explanation is that Razhluk saw something in you that interested him and made him believe to be interesting for the Dark Lord too.'

'Ada, there is something else I need to tell you, I forgot about it earlier but now it came back to me. When I was at the orc camp Razhluk said something strange. He said 'Soon he', meaning Sauron, 'will not only be Lord of Barad-dûr and Dol Guldur, but of all Middle Earth'. But Sauron was defeated in the Last Alliance, wasn't he? And why did Razhluk speak about Dol Guldur? I mean, I've heard certain… rumours about increased spider activity there, but it isn't that serious, is it?'

Actually, this wasn't entirely true, as Estel had been eavesdropping when he had learned about the worrisome tidings from Southern Mirkwood.

Elrond merely raised an eyebrow. 'Those certain rumours were not intended for the ears of young children.'

He looked at his youngest son, whose face was getting the colour of an overripe tomato. 'I just happened to be around when Thranduil's messenger got here and…'

'That's _king Thranduil for you, Estel, you should always show respect to those who have earned it,' Elrond said very seriously, then he continued on a lighter tone, 'Especially Thranduil, for he is quite conscious of his position and he values the respect he gets from others very highly. Life will be much easier if you show the king of Mirkwood the proper respect.'_

Estel lowered his head to hide his grin. 'Yes, I mean I couldn't help but overhear the words of the messenger of the highly praised and rich beyond imagination _king Thranduil, whose generosity and open-mindedness towards other races is known and much praised even in the far lands beyond the sea.'_

A roar of laughter was heard from behind the closed door.

'Elladan!' came an annoyed cry. 'Be quiet.'

'I take it that it is unnecessary to ask how you came on the idea of 'accidentally' overhearing the messenger,' Elrond whispered conspiratorial to Estel as he silently moved to the door, meanwhile talking to Estel in a loud voice. 'Well, Estel, you certainly will get an interesting response if you talk to him in such eloquent words.'

He had reached the door by now and suddenly opened it, revealing two thoroughly abashed Elves. One of them, Elladan, actually stumbling into the room as his father had opened the door so sudden.

'Good evening, ada!' Elladan said, once he recovered from his initial shock.

'It's a fine evening, is it not?' Elrohir said at exactly the same moment, with exactly the same fake enthusiasm and nonchalance as his twin, both having the same intent of appearing to pass the room totally incidentally, and with exactly the same result: none.

'Good evening, Elladan, and yes, it is very fine indeed, Elrohir,' Elrond responded. 'Why don't you and your brother go outside and enjoy this beautiful night?'

Elrohir immediately turned around, ready to leave, but Elladan hesitated for a moment, obviously trying to find an excuse to remain in the room, but he failed and saw no other option than to leave.

Once Elrond and Estel were alone in the room again, Estel turned serious. 'You never gave me an answer, why did Razhluk talk about the Dark Lord?'

'I see you are not easily swayed from your goal,' Elrond replied with a sigh.

After a moment's pause, he continued. 'I don't exactly know what he was talking about; however, I do not believe Sauron was defeated for good at the Last Alliance. He was merely defeated for the time being, and personally I always was of the opinion that he was hiding somewhere, biding his time.'

'Why didn't you do anything against it, then?'

Elrond chuckled at the child's logic. 'It is not that simple, Estel, I had to abide by the White Council.'

'And the White Council said to do nothing?'

Again, Elrond had to smile, but it was a bitter one. 'In fact, one of the Council members indeed told us to do nothing, though he put it in different words. Yet the notion behind the words was the same.'

Estel snorted. 'I never liked Curunír, he is awfully slimy, like a snake!'

Elrond turned away to hide his smile, though secretly he agreed with his adopted son.

'What did I say a few minutes ago?' Elrond asked, letting the fact slip that Estel had known 'one of the Council who told us to do nothing' to be Saruman, assuming his youngest had once again been 'just passing by' when he had picked up the information. 

'To show respect to those who earned it,' Estel answered with an innocent expression on his face.

'Well, then why did you compare Curunír to a snake?'

'He didn't earn it.'

A thunderous laughter was heard from behind the door and though when Elladan and Elrohir once again re-entered the room he shot them one slightly disapproving glance, Elrond could not contain his own mirth soon the room was full of hearty laughter. Estel looked at the laughing Elves. '­_There's no place like home._'

~In Meth~ 

**(The End)**

Ada = dad(dy)

Eldar = Elves

Edain = Humans

Perriannath = Hobbits

Iston, íon nín, iston = I know, my son, I know

Íon nín = my son

Note: Curunír is the Elvish name for Saruman; so, Curunír and Saruman are the same person (I just added this note to avoid confusion)

========

And this is the last time I ask you this (for AES: YF, that is…): please R & R


End file.
